La Caída De Las Auras
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: En el Mar Egeo que es la parte del Mediterráneo comprendida entre Grecia y Troya están todas las Islas Griegas, entre ellas la Isla de Las Auras, a diferencia de sus homónimas esta isla está regida por Matriarcado. La Caída de una Reina, la Vejación de una esclava, el renacer de una princesa, eso y más vivirá Anaïs de las Auras. (AU) Tom/OC/Chris Rating 18 años
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a Todas._

_Esta es una historia que escribí hace 10 años, es un original basado en la Iliada y que he adaptado para Tom Hiddleston (Príncipe Thomas) y Chris Hemosworth (Mithos De Ptía) más información y fotografías del fics lo pueden encontrar en mi grupo en Facebook "Stefania Bloom Fics" o en Tom Hiddleston Venezuela._

_**Esta historia es Rated NC +18 años, tiene alto contenido de violencia, sexo, y lenguaje explicito para adultos.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten y sí les gusta déjenme su opinión, gracias.**_

_La Caída de las Auras_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Canto a: El Reino de Anaïs_

Entre las múltiples Islas Griegas, los grandes Señores como: Agamenón el Rey de Reyes, Menelao el de larga cabellera, Mithos el de los pies ligeros, Odiseo o Ulises el ingenioso e Idomeneo gran guerrero, eran quienes regían la mayoría de ellas.

Pero en la zona más alejada del Mar de Creta, se encuentra la Isla de Las Auras, cuya regente desde hace tres años soy yo, mi nombre es Anaïs y tengo 18 años.

Mí Isla a diferencia de todo el mundo se rige por el matriarcado, mi madre me ha cedido su lugar pues alega que su reinado ya ha concluido, aunque ella aún no ha muerto. Soy la mayor de 6 hermanos, Orlando de 16 años el de rubios cabellos, George de 15 el de claras pupilas, Potaco de 12 de hermoso rostro, Apolo de 10 años el veloz con el arco, se le dio ese nombre ya que fue ofrecido al Dios Apolo el que hiere de lejos, y el Dios como su hijo lo acogió; el más pequeño y preferido por mí es Franco de 6 años hijo de la Diosa Afrodita al igual que yo, pues de su seno donde nacen todos los deseos fuimos alimentados cuando nacimos, así que ambos contamos con los favores de la Diosa del Amor y la Pasión.

_Canto b: La Invasión_

Siempre grandes hecatombes de muslos grasientos de Buey y libaciones de vino puro, como tributos habían sido dados a los Dioses que habitaban las mansiones del Olimpo y siempre sus favores habíamos recibido, hasta que un nefasto día Zeus, el hijo de Cronos y Rey de todos los Dioses su favor nos retiró, aún no conozco el porqué de su ensañamiento, pero tampoco yo, una simple mortal es alguien para comprender el designio de los dioses.

Los vigías anunciaron la llegada de las oscuras naos de Mithos, con la bandera de Guerra erguida en lo más alto del mástil, mí Isla era pequeña pero muy rica, durante mucho tiempo estuvimos a salvo pues el mundo casi no conocía de nuestra existencia.

Paso una semana antes de que Mithos el de pies ligeros llegara a Tierra, mi pequeño ejército les tendió una emboscada en la playa. Mataron a muchos aqueos, pues la maleza que había a orillas de la playa permitía a mis soldados esconderse y atacar sin ser vistos.

Dos Meses soportaron mis defensas el incesante ataque de las gentes de Mithos, yo sabía que caeríamos, era imposible seguir luchando, así que hable como soberana, y al mostrarse la Aurora de dedos rosa llegué a la playa vestida completamente de blanco.

— Deseo hablar con el Señor Mithos —dije a Adelphos mano derecha del guerreo, era un hombre de 20 años, alto pero no más de 1.80, con la hombría demarcada en su enérgico cuerpo, de rostro hermoso, ojos azules y cabello rubio como el sol.

Adelphos junto a 100 hombres hacía guardia al frente de los negros navíos. Me tomó con fuerza y me arrastró hasta la nave.

Todos me observaron de forma extraña, no era algo diferente para mí que me mirasen de esa manera, pues mi belleza y estrecha cintura causaba asombro ante los extranjeros. Además mis ojos negros, mi piel bronceada por el Aura y mi cabello oscuro con reflejos de color rojo intenso, pues me los había pintado Afrodita al nacer, no eran algo común de ver.

_Canto c: La Negociación_

Una vez estando ante el hijo de Tetis el gran Mithos. No pude dejar de sorprenderme por su presencia, era el hombre más alto y fuerte que hubiese visto jamás, con facilidad sobre pasada el 1.90 de estura, la musculatura de su cuerpo era más definida y desarrollada que la de cualquier otro hombre, su cabello rubio y largo enmarcaban un rostro varonil y sensual, sus labios llenos prometían besos apasionados, los ojos azules brillaban como aguamarinas y la rudeza de su seño terminaba un cuadro perfecto de masculinidad.

— ¿Cómo es posible que manden a una mujer a hablar conmigo? —habló con orgullo y con voz muy gruesa, pero pude ver también lo asombrado que estaba por mi presencia, pues todos los dones de Afrodita había recibido.

— El Gran Mithos invade países, islas y ciudades sin tener idea de ¿qué es lo que está conquistando? —repliqué altiva.

El viejo Néstor, pastor de los hombres, gran consejero, se acercó a Mithos y le habló al oído. Los ojos del guerrero se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Quién eres? —exigió saber.

— Si atacas mí Isla, maldito guerrero de mares deberías saber quién soy— el fuego se dibujó en mis oscuras pupilas.

— ¡Habla! – ordenó. Sentado en su trono.

— Soy Anaïs, Reina y Señora de Las Auras, y he venido a hacer un trato contigo —me mostré severa, pero todos se rieron, los miré con la cólera airada en mi pecho y todos guardaron silencio.

— Estas perdida, esta Isla ya es mía —dijo airado como un ser divino.

— Lo sé, pero te ofrezco dártela y no que la tengas que tomar a la fuerza, mi pueblo te obedecerá y todas nuestras riquezas te serán entregadas y mi propia vida me la quitare con gusto para así complacerte, mis soldados se rendirán ante ti y podrás hacer lo que desees con ellos, todo a cambio de no matar a mi gente, ni de violar a las mujeres, ni incendiar mi ciudad —mis ojos por un instante fueron invadidos por el líquido del alma, rápidamente lo pude detener, pues no me doblegaría ante los extranjeros.

El gran Mithos de pies ligeros, permaneció en silencio y Néstor el anciano se aproximó a él y ambos hablaron por unos momentos. Todos los presentes en especial Adelphos me miraba de manera impropia.

— Me parece justo lo que me propones, y sólo espero que no sea una trampa, pues te aseguro que cada niño lo pagara con su sangre —su voz era impetuosa y segura en cada una de sus palabras, no mentía en su decir.

_Canto d: Camino a Palacio_

Caminamos a través de la maleza que estaba a orillas de la playa con una hueste de hombres de Mithos y al cruzarla estaba lo que quedaba de mis soldados. El gran guerrero de rubia melena los vio y ordenó:

— Matadlos a todos —sus mercenarios obedecieron inmediatamente.

Mis jóvenes ojos miraron cómo cruelmente eran asesinados mis hombres, y nuevamente mis ojos se nublaron al mirar a Adelphos matar al Capitán de mi guardia atravesándolo con el bronce de su lanza.

Después de tan fatídico episodio, me forzó Mithos a montar su carro, tomó las riendas de los hermosos caballos blancos como la nieve, dejándome entre sus brazos. Sentir la proximidad de su varonil cuerpo, me desagradaba a más no poder.

Pasamos por toda la ciudad, en donde sus calles parecían fantasmagóricas de tan grande desolación.

En formación aguardaba toda la servidumbre de Palacio, al igual que mi madre, mi padre y mis 5 hermanos varones en el Salón Real, donde se hallaba el trono. Salimos al Balcón Real y todo el pueblo reunido aguardaba en los jardines de palacio.

— Noble pueblo de Las Auras, como su Reina he hecho negociaciones esta mañana y he logrado un acuerdo con el gran guerrero Mithos, su palabra me ha otorgado que ningún habitante de Las Auras ha de sufrir pena alguna a cambio de que ahora lo reconozcáis a él como Amo y Señor de esta hermosa Isla, y yo Anaïs hija de Brince, les ordeno que así lo reconozcáis y obedezcáis ¡VIVA MITHOS! —nunca antes palabras mencionadas por mi boca, me habían costado tanto pronunciar.

— ¡VIVA EL GRAN MITHOS! —gritaron sin mucho ánimo mis ciudadanos, pues no les agradaba mi manera de proceder que muy lejos de ser cobarde era un acto de amor a mi pueblo.

— Por el día de hoy ir todos a sus hogares y permanezcáis en él, no deben temer pues no soy un tirano y mientras me obedezcan no conocerán mi cólera —dijo Mithos.

_Canto e: En el Palacio_

— ¿Cuántas damas de compañía poseéis? —preguntó con la malicia en su mirada.

— 30 Doncellas —respondí con tristeza en mi corazón, conocía cual sería el final de las jóvenes virtuosas.

— Mándalas a llamar —ordenó y obedecí, al llegar las doncellas las miró y dijo:

— Adelphos elige la que tu virilidad más desee, a las demás repártelas entre los honorables guerreros que nos acompañan —el muchacho de rubia melena no sólo era un guerrero de Mithos sino que además eran primos por parte de padre, inmediatamente acató las órdenes. Los gritos de las jóvenes eran ensordecedores al ser arrastrada a otro lugar de palacio.

— Ahora Anaïs —dijo tomándome del brazo con fuerza—, llévame a donde me interesa —habló con desagrado acercándose lo más que pudo a mi rostro sólo para incendiar mis ánimos.

Lo lleve a las enormes bóvedas de palacio y se obnubiló no sólo con el oro, la plata y el bronce sino además con el exquisito trabajo de los orfebres y herreros de nuestra isla.

— Todo es hermoso y muy valioso —dijo con una gran sonrisa de avaricia en sus labios.

Luego le mostré las caballerizas con los hermosos corceles que poseíamos, después la galería de las armas, las artes, las pieles para vestir, las bodegas de vino, los libros y todo lo que durante generaciones de Reinas habíamos logrado, era arrancado de nuestras manos en un instante. Volvimos a la sala real.

_Canto f: El Fin de La Familia Real _

— En verdad grandes tesoros posee esta isla —comentó a mis padres, se volteó y me miró—, pero no hay tesoro que se compare con tu belleza, y el dulcísimo néctar de tus labios virginales —se acercó a mí, yo no me pude mover aunque lo desease pues me tomó con fuerza y me besó en contra de mi voluntad, luché pero era imposible librarme.

Mi hermano Orlando no soportó la escena y sacó su cuchillo para herir de muerte a Mithos, el hijo de Tetis no era considerado el mejor de los guerreros en vano, con un movimiento repentino alzó el bronce maldito y lo clavó en la costilla de mi gallardo hermano, la sangre brotó roja y espesa de su cuerpo.

Gritos devastadores salieron de mi madre, yo me arrodillé al lado del cuerpo de mi hermano, lo abrace sintiendo como la dulcísima vida se perdía.

Orlando acarició mi rostro y falleció.

— ¡Mátenlos a todos! – ordenó Mithos.

— ¡NOOO! —Grité abrazándome a sus piernas— Te lo imploro, tómame a mí, soy la única que debes matar, soy la única con derecho de reclamar el trono arrebatado, por favor Mithos —Rogué sin ser oída y me pateo arrojándome a un lado.

Tomó la espada de mi madre, hecha de acero adornada con oro y rubíes, y con ella atravesó su cuerpo hiriéndola de muerte, la sangre emergió por el aire y salpicó el rostro del rubio asesino, luego mato a mi padre. Me arrastré por el piso sin poder callar mi dolor al ver a mis padres en el suelo. Franco fue el primero de mis hermanos en morir, los gritos, las espadas, la sangre… todo a la vez me invadía.

— ¡FRANCO! —grité abrazando contra mi pecho el pequeño cuerpo de 6 años, y la gran Afrodita lloró su muerte al lado de Apolo que miraban sin poder hacer nada por orden del gran Zeus, pues Hera la de brazos nevados quería nuestra destrucción y el triunfo del consentido de Atenea.

En reacción quise atacar a Mithos, pero Adelphos me tomó con fuerza abrazándome por la espalda y bordeándome la cintura, mi voz retumbo por todo Palacio.

— MALDITOS EXTRANJEROS, LOS DIOSES HAN DE TOMAR VENGANZA POR ESTO —volví a ver el cuerpo de mi pequeño Franco debajo de mi hermano George de claras pupila; pupilas que más nunca vería y grité—. AFRODITA LOS MALDECIRA Y NUNCA…NUNCA…ENCONTRARAN SATISFACIÓN AL LADO DE NINGUNA DONCELLA —el odio salía a través de mis labios, de mis poros, de mis ojos.

Mithos se volvió hacia mí, envuelto en la sangre de mi familia, me agarró del cuello con una sola mano y Adelphos me soltó. El de rubios cabellos me levantó hasta hacer que mis pies no tocaran el suelo y me dijo con desprecio.

— Eso lo veremos —su voz sonó como un trueno, me arrojó contra el suelo, para luego arrastrándome por un brazo.

Me llevó hasta mi habitación, como si fuese una pluma me lanzó sobre la cama y cerró las puertas de mi dormitorio.

Con odio y miedo mire como se despojó de su armadura y ropas hasta quedar desnudo, corrí hacía el balcón para lanzarme por él, pero fue más rápido que yo y de una sola bofetada me volvió a tirar contra la cama. Sangró mi boca.

— No te atrevas a tocarme, engendro —otra bofetada me calló y con el movimiento de una de sus manos arrancó mi soberbia vestimenta dejándome sin ropaje alguno ante él.

— Eres más hermosa de lo que pensé —dijo para lanzarse sobre mí. Gritos, arañazos, mordiscos, golpes, sangre.

Me besó por todos lados con su cuerpo cubierto de la sangre de los míos, y con su inigualable fuerza me dominó, hasta abrir mis piernas y robar mi virtud. Aún estando dentro de mí, con una mano pegó mi cabeza de la cama, haciéndome mirar a la derecha y al oído me dijo de desagradable manera.

— Pues la Diosa no me ha maldecido como tú dijisteis, he disfrutado mucho tu compañía —ya las lágrimas de mi rostro se secaban, no era posible que llorase más.

El aqueo se levantó de mi cama, se vistió, abrió la puerta y llamó a un soldado.

— Vigílala, que no se haga daño, si le pasa algo lo pagaras con tu vida —lo agarró del cuello y le dijo de manera amenazadora—. No tengas la mala idea de ponerle un dedo encima, me entendiste.

— Le debo mi lealtad amo Mithos, jamás tocaría algo que es suyo —respondió con fidelidad en sus palabras.

Yo sólo pude cubrirme con la sábana blanca ensangrentada, por mi boca partida, por la sangre de los míos que tenía el asesino en su cuerpo, y por la sangre que daba prueba de la inocencia robada.

_Canto g: El Daño de Adelphos_

Al poco tiempo, entro Adelphos a la habitación, yo estaba aún demasiado afectada por lo que acababa de suceder, nunca me espere que masacraran a mi familia, y pensé que tendría la dicha de irme con Hades antes de que me ultrajaran. Que inocente y tonta había sido.

— Déjame solo con ella —el guardia obedeció sin chistar. Yo lo mire encogida en el lecho aun temblando.

El joven rubio se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado y yo más me encogí, acarició mis cabellos quitándomelos del rostro asustado y sudado, brinque al sentirlo tan próximo.

— Tranquila pequeña —se acercó más a mí. Adelphos no sería mucho mayor que yo, se veía como un muchacho dulce—. Calma —se aproximó con cuidado, como quien se acerca a una animal herido, tomó una toalla y la humedeció, con delicadeza me limpio el rostro y luego los brazos que tenían algunas gotas de sangre.

Yo no lograba reaccionar, y él era muy dulce en sus movimientos, subió las sabanas y descubrió mis piernas.

— ¡No! —dije sentándome y pegándome al cabecero de la cama, pero no hice más. Con mucha lentitud pasó la toalla limpiando mis piernas.

— Ven —llamó tomándome de los hombros.

No sé por qué me acerque a él, necesitaba tanto a alguien que me consolara, no pensaba, solo sentía, me arrojé a su abrazo llorando en su hombro, y él acarició mi espalda desnuda.

Lloré por un largo rato, hasta que poco a poco me fui tranquilizando, me separó un poco de él y me limpió el rostro una vez más, después se me arrimó con una mirada diferente y pegó sus labios de los míos, volteé mi cara en rechazo y con sutileza volvió mi rostro hacia él, me beso.

Lo separe colocando mi mano en su pecho, Adelphos no había sido rudo en ningún momento, y yo no entendía lo que pasaba. Con su fuerte mano me acarició la cara y la deslizó hasta mi cuello.

— No quiero hacer esto por la fuerza, pero lo haré de ser necesario, sé sumisa así deben ser las mujeres —las mujeres de mi época eran sumisas ante los deseos de los hombres pero yo no era así, no me educaron para ello.

Por un momento me quede sin hacer nada y él poco a poco me acostó en el nudillo lecho, con avidez se desprendió de sus ropas y se acostó sobre mí. Yo seguía sumergida en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, me beso pero no respondí.

— No soy sumisa, no tengo incentivo para ser así —arañé su cara y me levanté corriendo, prefería la muerte que volver a pasar por aquella humillación.

Pero qué puede hacer una mujer ante la fuerza de un varonil luchador, al igual que Mithos me domino, al igual que con Mithos, luche hasta el agotamiento. Aunque el maldito de Adelphos logró su cometido.

Sé que ninguno de los dos disfruto estar conmigo, no se puede disfrutar al estar con una mujer que te odia, te maldice y te golpea mientras la haces suya.

_Canto h: Los Favores de Afrodita_

Dos infortunados meses estuvieron en mi Palacio, y tuve que recibir las visitas nocturnas de Mithos y Adelphos frecuentemente, cada vez yo era más agresiva, y más lograba lastimarlo, al punto de que ambos estaban marcados por mis uñas y mordeduras; pero al pasar el primer mes, yo estaba prácticamente convaleciente, pues mi rostro estaba deformado gracias a los golpes recibidos. Mithos no toma de buena manera ser mordido a tal punto de poder arrojar de mi boca un pedazo de su carne, esa noche si no hubiese sido por Adelphos me hubiese matado, cosa que no le agradezco al joven aqueo.

Mi rostro estaba tan maltratado, que ninguno de los dos me visitaba, estaba contenta con eso; la belleza podía ser una maldición para ese momento. Adelphos ordenó a varias curanderas estar al pendiente de mí, al joven griego no lograba comprenderlo, yo lo odiaba con todo mi ser, pero los ojos de él me veían con ternura que ¡irónico! Pues no había ternura en sus actos hacía mí.

Una noche me reía sola, recordando que a Adelphos al igual que Mithos le mordí arrancándole un tajo de carne, ellos me marcaron y yo los marque.

— Jamás bastardos, encontraran placer en mí, ni aunque me violen un millón de veces —gritaba a más no poder, no me importaba mi cuerpo magullado, más humillada no era posible estar.

La majestuosa Afrodita apareció ante mí luciendo esplendorosa, sus ojos azules y lacio cabello dorado brillaban con intensidad, la piel bronceada y la regia vestidura dorada dejaban en claro su divinidad. Me arrodillé ante ella.

— Mi Señora —saludé respetuosamente.

— Mi hermosa y dulce mortal.

Me levantó del piso y lloró al mirarme, recogió sus lágrimas con las manos y con ellas limpió mi rostro borrando toda marca de él. Cubrió mi cuerpo con un bálsamo de conchas de nácar y borró toda dolencia.

— No puedo permitir que tan hermosa creación alimentada de mis dones, este en estas condiciones.

— No soy digna de tus favores mi Diosa pues a hombre alguno he satisfecho.

— Mi pequeña, has sido víctima del mal de los hombres, pero he de hacer que Zeus te recompense mil veces por todo lo que estas sufriendo, eres un instrumento del amor y del placer Anaïs.

— Haré lo que pida mi señora pero nunca complaceré los deseos carnales de quienes me lo han quitado todo —dije respetuosa y decidida.

— Lo sé, así que no te lo pediré, ahora es que falta tormenta por venir.

Desapareció ante mí tal y como había aparecido, al improvisto. A la mañana siguiente amanecí más radiante en belleza que nunca, y por alguna extraña magia de mi Diosa, mi corazón estaba aliviado al igual que mi alma, aunque el odio estaba muy dentro de mí.

A la Aurora levantar de su lecho y salir a iluminar tanto a Dioses como hombres, yo estaba en pie vestida con una elegante ropa, Mithos entró en mi habitación y me miró asombrado no sólo por mi franca mejoría sino por mi belleza.

— ¡No es posible!

— Mi madre y diosa no se ha olvidado de mí —dije imponente, sabía lo que sucedería después.

— Eres el deseo hecho mujer —murmuró ronco, me acostó sobre la cama.

— No me toques —hablé con tal firmeza que el de pies ligeros se levantó sin decir palabra alguna y se marchó.

_Canto i: La partida a Ptía_

Acompañada de mis doncellas, aborde la nave oscura de Mithos, navegamos por 2 semanas y 3 días. Una mañana estando en la cubierta de la nave Adelphos se me acercó.

— Hace ya mucho tiempo que no siento tu piel —comentó acariciándome el brazo.

— Y en verdad espero que eso siga siendo así —dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— Pues temo desilusionarte, esta noche vendrás conmigo a mis aposentos, así que quiero que estés lista —con una mano me sujeto el rostro y me besó. ¿Hasta cuándo tanto castigo? Me preguntaba constantemente, creo que de tanto llorar ya estaba seca por dentro, ¿acaso ellos no se saciaban de tanto repudio?

La noche llegó y unos soldados me sacaron de la habitación que compartía con el resto de las doncellas. Llegué a la recamara de Adelphos, pero no sabía que la compartía con Mithos, quien ya compartía su lecho con dos doncellas, verlo a él con esas dos mujeres por alguna extraña razón no me causo desagrado. Yo estaba parada justo al frente del lecho donde aquellos tres seres se prendían en llamas. Adelphos llegó tras de mí y acarició mi cuerpo de manera impropia, mientras besaba mi cuello; con los ojos abiertos observaba todo y por primera vez deje que el placer se adueñara de mí.

En ocasiones cuando Adelphos me visitaba, a pesar de mi negativa y constante lucha, no podía evitar llegar a la expresión más pura del placer con él, pero cuando eso sucedía a pesar del éxtasis nunca se lo daba a demostrar.

Adelphos me desvistió con avidez y me acostó en el lecho que estaba al lado del de Mithos, el joven hermoso besaba mi cuerpo, y yo lo permitía sin dejar de mirar a los vecinos y oír sus gemidos que tanto me excitaron, Adelphos hundía su lengua en mí y mi cuerpo se erizó, pero a pesar de las ansias, de los deseos de conocer cómo era compartir en verdad una cama con un hombre, estaba el inmenso odio que yo sentía.

— No, no, no, suéltame —Adelphos y yo comenzamos a forcejear, y ahora nuestros gritos y discusiones se elevaban por encima de los gemidos de placer de los 3 amantes.

— ¡BASTA! —gritó Mithos cansado de oír mis llantos, improperios, y gritos—. Si la vas a tomar hazlo en otro lugar, estoy cansado de esto —agarrándome de un brazo me levantó del lecho—. Eres una animal indomable, pero te juro que algún día me rogaras que te haga mía —le escupí la cara.

— Primero abrazare las llamas de Hades antes que a ti —recibí el premio por mi osadía "una sonora bofetada".

— Sácala de aquí —ordenó a la vez que me lanzaba contra el piso.

Adelphos se vistió al igual que yo y me llevó hasta la habitación de otros soldados, ordenó a todos que salieran y me violo sin la más mínima de las contemplaciones.

_Canto j: Las Hijas de Lesbos _

Cuando llegamos a Ptía, isla que servía de hogar al Gran Mithos y su gente, todo fue peor, me metieron con el harén de Mithos, y en su mayoría eran mujeres de la Isla de Lesbos, por ende eran Lesbianas, mujeres que profesaban el amor entre mujeres.

Ninguna me hablo esa tarde, me senté en un rincón cubierta por un manto y de allí nadie me movió, en cambio ellas aunque eran esclavas estaban felices por la llegada de los hombres, y esperaban a ver que regalos les había traído el gran Mithos, decían maravillas de él y era algo que nunca entenderé.

En la noche se dio una gran celebración y todos los Reyes Griegos estaban presentes, me vistieron al igual que las demás, una Reina vestida de esclava, que irónico, tuve que servirles comida y vino. El gran Odiseo me observo, y Mithos se dio cuenta, me tomó por una mano y me obligo a sentarme en sus piernas, agarró mi rostro con fuerza para que no pudiera mover mi cara.

— Hermosa, ¿verdad? —dijo ante los presentes.

— Muy hermosa… demasiado para ser esclava —comento Agamenon el rey de reyes un hombre rubio, grueso y viejo.

— Es mi nueva esclava, y además uno de mis más preciados tesoros.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado? —preguntó Odiseo.

— Es la reina de la isla de las Auras, soy el único que se da el lujo de tener a una reina en su harén.

— Jamás osaría llamarte mentiroso Mithos, pero nadie tiene a una verdadera Reina como su esclava – dijo Menelao rey de Esparta.

— Pues yo si —me soltó y salí de ese horrendo lugar, donde las esclavas servían de compañía sexual a los luchadores.

Termine mi labor en la cocina, no quise salir de allí y me lo permitieron. Me fui al harén, me sentía muy mal al tener que dormir en ese lugar, aunque era hermoso y lleno de lujos no era más que un vulgar prostíbulo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó una voz de tras de mí.

— Anaïs, soberana de la Isla de Las Auras —dije poniéndome de pie y mirando el rostro de una hermosa mujer de ojos claros y cabellos rubios.

— ¿Soberana? Ja ja no me hagas reír nadie tiene la osadía de tener a una Reina por esclava —se vio incrédula.

Con tan sólo 15 años asumí el poder de mi pueblo y sólo a los 20 años es que podía según la tradición hacer la gran fiesta de coronación para que todos me conocieran como reina, pero ese día nunca llegará, por eso es que nadie creía que era yo quien decía, los que conocían la Isla de Las Auras pensaban que Brince mi madre, seguía siendo la reina.

— Cree lo que se te antoje —replique.

— Eres noble, de eso no hay duda, se ve en tu piel y en olor de tu cabello —respondió sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —pregunté curiosa.

— Brizas poetisa de Lesbos.

— ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

— Espero a que acabe para ir al cuarto de mi Señor, pues sólo soy de él —parecía orgullosa de ello, no lo podía creer, y tampoco entendí muy bien lo que me dijo.

— ¿Cómo que solo eres de él?

— Niña inocente en verdad no sabes en dónde estás. Todas somos mujeres de Mithos, algunas son sólo de Adelphos, y el resto somos el regalo de una noche para cualquier invitado de esta casa —quería que mi corazón no latiese más en ese instante, pues tener que soportar a Mithos y Adelphos era un infierno, pero tener que ser entregada como obsequio a cualquier otro, era algo que no podría soportar.

— ¡No entiendo el desagrado que veo en tu cara! —habló sorprendida.

— ¿Acaso te gusta ser violada repetidamente por ese mal nacido? —la mujer se levantó airada.

— No vuelvas a decirle así a Mithos ante mi presencia, ¿entendido? —mi sorpresa fue extrema, pero decidí callar y responder con un ademán de que había entendido— ¿Acaso no disfrutas siendo su mujer?

— ¿¡Qué!? —dije yo airándome y levantándome— Ese hombre te secuestro, te saco de tu isla, la cual saqueo, mato a tus hombres y me preguntas que si no disfruto siendo suya, por supuesto que no lo disfruto.

— Somos mujeres qué podemos hacer, simplemente estamos para complacerlos y complacernos a nosotras mismas —sentenció acercándose demasiado a mí.

— No comparto tus creencias, ninguna de las dos —me aleje.

— Pues eres una tonta, no sabes de lo que te pierdes, Mithos es el mejor amante que he tenido, y soy su favorita.

— Anaïs —llamó un soldado que entro en ese momento—, ven esta noche serás el regalo de uno de los reyes.

— ¡No! —dije asustada y retrocediendo, corrí pero en eso entro otro guardia y entre los dos me llevaron a la fuerza a una habitación, gritaba hasta casi perder la voz, todo era inútil. Me amarraron a la cama de pies y manos y me amordazaron. Estaba desesperada rogaba mi muerte inmediata más que cualquier cosa.

Continuará…

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Aqueos: Manera de nombrar a los griegos.**_

_**Teucros: Manera de nombrar a los Troyanos o Turcos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Canto k: La Piedad de Odiseo_

— Sabía que Mithos deseaba darme un obsequió pero nunca pensé que fuese usted —dijo el gran Odiseo entrando a la habitación.

Yo quería insultarlo pero la mordaza no me dejaba hablar. Me batuqueaba como una fiera salvaje pero no lograba soltarme de mis amarras.

Odiseo se sentó a mi lado, y con suavidad me quitó la venda de la boca.

—¿Quién eres en realidad?— preguntó con calma, yo lo veía con rabia.

— Soy Anaïs, Reina de Auras, y por lo que más quieras no me toques, por favor —rompí a llorar como una niña, no soportaba que ningún hombre me tocase, no quería convertirme en el regalo de Mithos para sus amigos, estaba muy alterada.

— Calma, si no deseas que te toque no lo haré —me quitó las amarras y me cubrió con una manta pues hacía frío.

— ¿En verdad eres quien dices ser? —me sirvió una copa de vino. Di una respuesta afirmativa con mi rostro. De repente Ulises comenzó a subir mi vestido.

— ¡NO! Por favor… por favor —supliqué levantándome del lecho.

— Calma, no te voy a hacer nada, aunque estuvieses dispuesta de buena gana a ser mi mujer, estoy casado con una hermosa reina llamada Penélope. Mithos quiso tentarme con la más hermosa de sus doncellas —sonrió de una manera fresca al recordar a su esposa—. Y casi lo logra, eres muy hermosa. Sólo deseo ver una marca, un tatuaje al estilo egipcio, lo has de tener en el hueso de la cadera.

Me quede impresionada, pues creí que nadie además de la familia real supiese de la marca de la reina, que nos hacían a la primogénita hembra a la edad de 5 años, descubrí mi cadera pero sólo el perfil de mi cuerpo deje ver y miró el escorpión con cara de serpiente tatuado.

— ¡Es verdad! ven conmigo —salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la habitación de Mithos. Los guardias a ver que era Odiseo el ingenioso avisaron a su señor y nos permitieron la entrada.

Mithos y Brizas estaban en batas.

— Dile a tu esclava que nos deje solos — pidió Ulises refiriéndose a Brizas de una manera muy discriminatoria. Mithos hizo un ademán y la joven de Lesbos se marchó, pero escuchó todo lo que allí se habló a escondidas.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Exijo que le des libertad inmediata a esta joven, las Reinas no son esclavas de nadie, si la quieres tenla como tu esposa, no como una concubina que puedes compartir con cualquiera, no es digno Mithos —habló serió y molesto.

— Dejas ver tu enfado Rey de Itaca, no ha sido mi intención hacerte un desaire en mi casa, eres mi invitado más especial, pero temo que no puedo complacerte, no haré a Anaïs mi esposa —se mostró severo, y fue lo mejor, jamás hubiese aceptado ser esposa del asesino de mi familia.

— No puedes tenerla de esclava, sirviendo a tus invitados tanto en la mesa como en la cama —en su pecho airado se notaba el enojo.

— Eres un gran amigo Odiseo pero no te permito que me exijas en mi propia casa —contestó.

— A ningún Rey de las Islas Griegas le agradará lo que haces con esta joven, has lo que te digo, pues es mi consejo, y si no lo deseas así entonces entrégamela y déjame darle un puesto digno como el que su noble sangre merece.

— No te la daré, es uno de mis más preciados tesoros —acarició mi rostro, lo rechacé con el asco reflejado en mi cara.

— No soy un objeto, ni una cosa a la que puedas usar y luego tirar, déjame ir con el Rey Odiseo, tienes un harén de mujeres y yo no cuento como tu favorita, así que no te hago falta —mis palabras eran del más puro desprecio.

— ¿Quién dijo que no cuentas entre mis favoritas? Eres la más preciada de todas, sólo quería que supieras cuál es tu lugar en esta casa y que entendieras que yo soy tu amo —volteó para mirar a Odiseo —. Será la concubina de Adelphos, únicamente de él, y no le servirá a mis invitados ni en la mesa ni en la cama, no compartirá con las demás mujeres, será tratada bien, siempre y cuando ella así se lo merezca. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer para complacerte, tienes mi palabra Ulises.

— Sé que la cumplirás —dijo el Rey de Itaca retirándose.

— No me puede dejar acá mi Señor, ellos me toman cada vez que lo desean, me humillan y golpean —soné desesperada porque así lo estaba.

— Están en su derecho pues son tus dueños, pero solamente ellos, quedó claro Mithos —terminó de decir viendo al rubio hijo de Tetis, quien afirmó con su cara.

_Canto l: La Vida con Adelphos_

Los meses pasaron, estaba sola en una habitación, Mithos no me tocó en todo ese tiempo y Adelphos no soportaba mi desprecio pues me amaba, por eso se acercó a mí en pocas oportunidades. Me dieron los privilegios que como Reina me merecía, en ropa, comida, una habitación personal, pero no tenía libertad, en varias oportunidades intente quitarme la vida, siempre había alguien para evitarlo, siempre había un guardia a mi pendiente.

Durante esos meses que debieron ser unos 6, Adelphos compartía muchas tardes conmigo, me leía cosas interesantes mientras yo tejía o pintaba, se lo permitía pues su lectura era buena, y él se comportaba de manera tierna y respetuosa, pero mi odio hacía él no disminuyó, simplemente en ocasiones menguaba pues al venir por las noches y obligarme a actuar como su mujer, todo esos sentimiento se avivaban en mí.

Una noche Adelphos vino a mí, vestido con una falda blanca al igual que su bata, yo estaba en el balcón de mi habitación admirando la luna en su esplendor, me dio un hermoso gancho para mi cabello hecho de perlas, desde que estaba con él siempre me regalaba cosas preciosas, pero no me daba mi libertad que era lo que más anhelaba.

— Te Amo —dijo acariciándome el cabello.

— Conquistasteis mi isla, matasteis a dos de mis hermanos, y a mi capitán, me violasteis después que Mithos lo había hecho, me has golpeado hasta dejarme inconsciente, me has insultado, humillado, mancillado y obligado a estar contigo cuando se te place ¿crees en verdad que mi corazón puede albergar otro sentimiento que no sea odio hacia ti? —hablé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Se retiró de la habitación sin decir nada, una semana después volvió, ese día yo estaba muy vulnerable, Afrodita había llenado mi pecho de nostalgia y depresión, pues a la edad de 19 años con los que ya contaba, se suponía que estaría eligiendo al que sería mí futuro esposo y Rey, pero la realidad era otra, vivía como una Reina pero era tratada como a una esclava.

Adelphos llegó con una flor blanca y yo le sonreí al verla, me abrazó por la espalda y me dijo al oído con dulce voz.

— Si tan solo me permitieras amarte, y recompensarte por todo el mal causado, ¿es que acaso no deseas conocer cómo es el amor de un hombre? —me daba besos en el cuello, a Adelphos le gustaba comenzar de esa manera su juego de seducción.

— Es lo que más deseo, conocer el amor como cualquier mujer —me voltee hacía él, tanto Adelphos como Mithos eran gallardos y atractivos, pero solo ese día fue que pude mirar a Adelphos de esa manera.

Nos besamos con intensidad, por primera vez en mi vida besaba a un hombre por mi libre voluntad y por primera vez sentía placer al ser besada, sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello y mis manos se enredaban en sus lacios cabellos, por primera vez me llevaba con delicadeza hasta el lecho, su mano dibujo mi silueta por encima de mi ropa, y con idolatría Adelphos besaba mis hombros y pecho.

El odio se encendió en mí, el sentimiento de ira que Ares sembró en mi alma fue muy grande. Separe a Adelphos de mí y le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

— Deseo ser amada y poseída por un hombre al que yo ame, y ese hombre no eres tú y nunca lo serás, pues ni tú ni ningún _perro_ aqueo me tendrá con mi consentimiento jamás.

Lo empujé y salí corriendo de la habitación, Adelphos al sentirse burlado y humillado, me persiguió, y dándome alcance me golpeó partiéndome la ceja, me tomó por los cabellos y así me arrastró por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación.

— No te volverás a burlar de mi amor, nunca más —esa noche me poseyó 5 veces sin el más mínimo ápice de contemplación, me golpeó hasta que sus energías aguantaron.

Al alba me llevó hasta la habitación que Mithos que ya tenía una nueva favorita, me lanzó en el suelo de la habitación y caí de rodillas con mi cara ensangrentada, mis entrañas destrozadas por las brutales poseídas y mi cabello cayó sobre mi rostro. Mithos se despertó de inmediato.

— Haz con ella lo que te plazca por 2 semanas, si quieres dársela a los soldados eres libre de hacerlo, tan solo no la mates aún —habló con la rabia avivada en su pecho y el Gran Mithos sonrió malicioso.

_Perro: Animal modelo de desvergüenza para los griegos._

_Canto m: las Bondades de Télaraco_

Adelphos se marchó dejándome a merced del bastardo. Se levantó de la cama y con él la mujer de la Isla de Lesbos.

— Es hermosa mi amo, podemos divertirnos con ella —dijo agachada ante mí quitando mis desordenados cabellos del rostro.

— Aún no sé qué haré con ella —me levantó del suelo por una sola mano y con el movimiento brusco un quejido salió de mi boca, estaba demasiado golpeada— ¿Qué le habrás hecho a Adelphos para que tome esta decisión? —me miró con intensidad—. Este día no se podrá hacer nada, estás desastrosa. Télaraco manda a que la sanen y nada más —dio la orden, me soltó y caí en peso muerto en el piso.

Télaraco me llevó con las demás mujeres, arrastras llegue al harén, mando con un eunuco a buscar al médico. El médico de Mithos me examinó por un largo rato y de manera profunda, mis lesiones eran varias y graves.

— Esta mujer no puede levantarse de la cama por lo menos en un mes mi señor, está destrozada —pronunció con enfado el médico— ¿Quien la ha lastimado de tal manera?

— Eso poco le ha de importar, ella es mi esclava y deseaba para mañana satisfacerme con su presencia en mi lecho, ahora lo que me importa es ¿Podré realizar mis deseos? —preguntó con la arrogancia habitual.

— Me temo que no mi Señor, esta mujer ha sido violada con tal rudeza que sus partes internas están destrozadas, si desea matarla puede hacer lo que le plazca, pero si no, deben de darle atención las 24 horas, le he mandado varios lavados y otras medicinas, eso sin contar con la gran paliza que ha recibido, tiene un par de costillas rotas y la cara, brazos y piernas llenas de morados, hay que rezar a los Dioses para que esta mujer sané —Mithos recordó lo que paso cuando aún estábamos en mi Isla y dijo.

— Tiene los favores de Afrodita, no morirá —se retiró del lugar.

Durante un mes entero no pude levantarme de la cama, Télaraco me cuido todos los días, ya que por las noches compartía su lecho con el infame Mithos, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, en todo ese largo tiempo fue ella la única persona que me dio afecto, cariño y un poco de amor, yo estaba tan sola, tan desprotegida de todo y a merced de los deseos de un par de hombres sanguinarios.

Durante ese mes Télaraco, me baño, vistió, dio de comer, de beber, me maquilló y peinó, me leyó hermosas poesías, me ilustró en su cultura, que se basaba en muchas cosas, sobre todo en que sólo una mujer puede saber lo que otra quiere, eso no lo comprendía.

Al estar con ellas, fui testigos de las noches de amor que compartían entre sí, no había remordimiento ni culpa entre ellas, por el contrario se amaban con intensidad.

Al culminar ese mes pude ponerme de pie, pero el médico ordenó que no me tocaran si deseaban que continuase con vida, estaba débil, pero con fuerzas para trabajar y eso fue lo que me ordenaron, se acabaron los privilegios, debía de trabajar como el resto de las mujeres, compartir la ropa, la comida y los aposentos con ellas.

Trabajé en los viñedos de Peleo Señor de Ptía y padre de Mithos, también lavando la ropa, haciendo el aseo, cocinando, sirviéndole a los hombres a la hora de comer, tejiendo ropas, cantando y bailando en las odiosas y paganas fiestas, así pasaron dos meses más.

Télaraco siempre estaba conmigo, no me abandonaba, me ayudaba en todo lo que me imponían, sabía lo humillante que era para mí tener que servirle de esclava a Mithos, aunque prefería mil veces eso a tener los privilegios y ser su mujer.

Una noche en que Télaraco no tuvo que ir al lecho de Mithos, pues el gran señor prefirió esa noche la compañía de un par de jóvenes soldados rubios, se quedó conmigo, hablamos hasta entrada la noche, nos reíamos, desde que estaba en esa isla era la única persona que me había hecho reír. Télaraco se acercó a mí y acariciando mi rostro con toda la suavidad de su mano me dijo en voz muy baja.

— Estas tan falta de amor Anaïs, necesitas tanto que te amén, que te curen el alma, que te llenen del verdadero amor —al terminar de hablar sus labios rozaban los míos.

Me tumbó en el lecho y nos besamos por largo rato, un beso llevo al otro, una caricia llevo a la otra, y conocí lo que era el acto de amar con ella, no me culpo, tampoco me arrepiento, ni me avergüenzo aunque para mi gente las relaciones entre los del mismo sexo no eran bien vistas, pero para el resto del mundo era lo más normal.

Télaraco me amaba y yo también a ella, aunque no de la misma manera que ella me amaba a mí, pues yo la veía como una protectora, una hermana, una amiga, no como una amante, sólo esa noche compartimos, después ella no me busco más y yo no deseaba estar con nadie en lo absoluto fuese del sexo que fuese. Télaraco me dijo que no me pondría más nunca una mano encima si no era yo la que se lo pidiera, ella llenó mi corazón de amor y tranquilidad, me mostró que existía el amor, y no la calentura del sexo en una noche, eso se lo agradecí, se lo agradezco y se lo agradeceré siempre, pues esa noche llegó a mí vida cuando en verdad necesitaba sentirme querida, respetada y protegida por alguien.

_Canto n: Una Noticia_

Un mes después el doctor le indicó a Mithos de mi franca mejoría, en verdad estaba muy bien de salud y el trabajo duro me había hecho bien pues me fortalecí. Esa misma noche Mithos me mandó a llamar, me vistieron con las más hermosas y delicadas ropas, con los mejores perfumes, y me dejaron en los aposentos de él para que lo esperase. Él lleno de gloria llegó.

— Estas muy hermosa, esta noche —dijo sentándose en una silla, mientras comía de una fruta, yo no le respondí—. En dónde están los modales de la Reina Anaïs, o es que acaso no sabes que los elogios hay que agradecerlos.

— No agradezco nada que venga de ti —soné arrogante.

— Hace un año que estas en mi casa, en mi cama y bajo mi dominio, pero por lo visto aún sigues siendo orgullosa —se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

— Haz lo que has venido a hacer y por favor ahórrame la molestia de tenerte que oír diciendo estupideces —esperaba un golpe después de semejante osadía de mi parte, le tenía tanto miedo a él y a Adelphos, pero el odio que vivía en mi corazón era mucho más grande que ese temor, siempre salía por mis labios y siempre me ganaba los más horrendos castigos por eso.

Mithos no me golpeó como yo esperaba, sino que se abalanzó hacía mí con una velocidad no humana, era hijo de una Ninfa y eso lo dejaba muy en claro cuando lo deseaba.

— Eres sagaz con la lengua —mencionó casi encima de mis labios, estrujando su cuerpo con el mío—, me gustaría tanto que fuese igual de sagaz en la cama en vez de ser una potranca sin domo.

Besó mi cuello y abrió mis piernas a la vez que subía el vestido, comencé a forcejear para que me soltase.

— Basta de forcejeos —dijo con tal carácter que por un instante me quede quieta, pero reaccione con la malicia en mi boca.

— Basta de hacerme tu mujer a la fuerza… Ebrio—osé llamarlo así, pero no me golpeó para mi asombro y continué — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? No hay placer que yo te otorgue, no hay amor ni pasión en mi boca, no hay idolatría en mis sentimientos, no hay deseo en mis ojos, no hay nada hacía ti, solo odio, repulsión, asco y mucha rabia.

Mithos no soportó ver todo ese dolor y odio en mis pupilas, no me dijo absolutamente nada y me volteó boca abajo en la cama para poseerme sin tener que ver la ira en mis ojos.

Después de eso me mando a los aposentos de Adelphos. Yo quería matarlo cuando lo vi, pero Adelphos solo me dijo:

— Vete a tu antigua habitación, dormirás allí como antes, y… —calló mirando al suelo, yo simplemente obedecí.

Una semana pasó y seguí con las labores domésticas, era una orden de Adelphos que siguiera en ellas, no me molestaba hacerlas, aunque no soportaba tener que servirles a ellos cuando comían, o tener que estar en sus lujuriosas fiestas, aunque no estaba obligada a hacer otra cosa que servir vino y comida o cantar y bailar para los invitados, de igual manera no soportaba tener que estar humillada ante ellos como una esclava.

Esa noche Adelphos me buscó, y pasó lo de siempre, pero al mes y medio algo que nadie esperaba sucedió, sufrí de varios desmayos y en oportunidades volví el estómago, Télaraco tan sólo mirarme lo supo inmediatamente.

— Esperas un hijo.

— Eso no es posible —dije desesperada.

— No te molestes, estar esperando a un bebe es una bendición.

— ES UNA MALDICIÓN, SI ESTE HIJO ES DE UNO DE ESOS BASTARDOS, ¿POR QUÉ? ¿PORQUÉ AFRODITA ME HAS ABANDONADO? ¿PORQUÉ ME MANDAS ESTO AHORA? —gritaba y chillaba desesperada.

— Calla no hagas enojar a la diosa que tan buena ha sido contigo.

— ¿Buena? ¿BUENA? —grité caminando en la lavandería de un lado al otro como una fiera enjaulada.

— Claro que sí, mírate, te ha obsequiado su belleza, te ha sanado el cuerpo, te ha hecho adorable para todos, deseable, te ha dado dones como las artes, te ha dado el amor de dos grandes guerreros y hermosos hombres que tú soló sabes despreciar —me tomó de una mano y habló con enojo—. Sabes acaso lo que padecen las mujeres que llegan acá y no tienen tu gracia, ¿ACASO LO SABES?, claro que no, así que te lo diré, somos los regalos para los invitados, somos los regalos para los hombres del ejército, somos la diversión de palacio, y todo lo aceptamos calladas, nos golpean y maltratan por diversión y no porque nos lo busquemos como haces tú. Muchas de nosotras soñamos con llegar a compartir una noche con el amado de Era, y tú que lo tienes para ti lo odias, Mithos te ama y Adelphos también y llevas en el vientre al hijo de un gran guerrero y te maldices y maldices a la Diosa que te lo ha dado todo.

No me espere que me hablase así, su enojo era fuerte y me quede fría al ver que en verdad la hubiese podido pasar mucho peor, pero ellos todo me lo quitaron y nada obtendrían de mi además de mi odio, no les daría un hijo.

— Miles de mujeres han tenido ambos y a ninguna le ha dado la dicha de llevar un hijo en su vientre, sabes lo que daría yo por ser la madre del hijo de Mithos o de Adelphos. —comentó Télaraco.

— Pues con todo gusto te lo regalaría de ser posible, no deseo en mi vientre al hijo del asesino de mis padres, de mis hermanos —me quise retirar pero ella habló con prontitud.

— Entiendo el odio, pero así es el destino de las mujeres, estamos a merced de las guerras y de lo que los hombres dispongas, así que resígnate de una buena vez, y mira la bendición que hay en ser madre, olvídate del padre —la escuche y me fui a llorar amargamente por mi desdicha, luego no lo mire así, y me sentí feliz, ya no estaría tan sola, tendría un hijo, mi hijo, sin importar el padre también sería mío.

Había un pequeño problema, no tenía idea de quién sería el padre, pues visite a la partera y además de asegurarme que estaba embarazada sólo me dijo que quizás tendría un mes y medio de embarazo y en ese entonces había estado con los dos. Esa noche fui a donde Adelphos.

_Canto o: La reacción de Adelphos_

— Has venido a visitarme —dijo sonreído e intento ser irónico pero en verdad estaba sorprendido.

— Debo decirte algo —desde que había vuelto a mis aposentos antiguos, se sobreentendía que había vuelto con Adelphos así que Mithos no me había vuelto a buscar.

— Lástima, pensé que venías a hacerme algo —pasó sensual a mi alrededor.

— Es importante Adelphos.

— Tú dirás —olió mi cabello.

— Estoy esperando un hijo, la partera me lo ha confirmado.

— ¿¡Un Hijo!? —dijo colocándose en frente de mí.

— Sí, tengo mes y medio de embarazo —pensé que se disgustaría o algo, pero me abrazó con fuerza y besó todo mi rostro con una ternura y suavidad tal, que no lo pude rechazar, rozó mis labios con los suyos de una manera dulcísima pues fue una caricia, encima de mis labios me dijo.

— Me has hecho muy feliz, pues me darás un hijo varón, sano y fuerte, lo sé —me tomaba del rostro con sus manos, estaba asombrada de su reacción. Pensé que tendría que luchar para que aceptara que estaba embarazada, tomé sus manos y las baje de mi cara para juntarlas con las mías.

— Hay algo más —mencioné despacio, tenía que ser cuidadosa con mis palabras, tanto Mithos como él eran muy volátiles y pasaban de un humor a otro con facilidad.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó intrigado.

— No sé si mi hijo es tuyo o de Mithos, pues el tiempo coincide con la fecha que fui de los dos.

— ES MÍO —gritó con cólera— TÚ HAS SIDO SOLO MÍA EN ESTE TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE ES MÍO —estaba disgustado y ofendido de pensar que el niño no era suyo, la verdad era que yo no sabía de quien era.

— Adelphos, debo decirle a Mithos, quizás no se interese, pero no quiero desafiar su cólera ocultándoselo, no pondré la vida de mi hijo en peligro y la verdad es que puede ser de cualquiera de los dos.

— No, te he dicho, es mi hijo y solo mío, lo sé —me abrazó con fuerza y me llenó de besos—, si tú eres la madre, entonces es mi hijo, pues no deseo a otro que no venga de tu vientre, aunque me odies, yo te amo Anaïs, te amo —sentí sus lágrimas caer por mi piel, y me sentí flaquear, en todo ese mes y medio, mis sentimientos estaban muy encontrados y extraños, lloraba por nada o me reía de nada. Le di un beso pequeño en los labios.

— De igual manera se lo debo decir a él y si no lo haces tú lo haré yo, Mithos es astuto sacara cuentas y tendrá dudas.

— Yo se lo diré —sentenció para salir de la habitación

_Canto p: La Reacción de Mithos_

— Debo hablar contigo —dijo irrumpiendo en los aposentos de Mithos sin tocar.

— Pues espero que sea importante ya que entras de esta manera tan inesperada —terminó de cubrir su cuerpo con una fina bata de color verde, delicadamente bordada para él.

— Anaïs espera un hijo —Adelphos no quiso andar con rodeos.

— ¿¡Un Hijo!? —dijo con el asombro marcado en su rostro.

— Sí, mi hijo —informó Adelphos firme. Mithos le dio la espalda a su primo y se llevó las manos a la boca, recordando.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de preñez? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, Adelphos tragó grueso antes de hablar.

— Es exactamente lo que estás pensando primo, tiene cerca de mes y medio, y ni la propia Anaïs sabe de quién es el hijo que espera en su vientre —Mithos caminó de un lado al otro con angustia en su rostro, y Adelphos agregó—, No tienes de que preocupar Mithos, sé que su hijo es mío, así que yo me encargaré —se fue a retirar de la habitación pero la voz de Mithos lo detuvo.

— Nadie sabe de quién es, y mientras eso sea así yo también seré el padre de esa criatura, pues no desatenderé a un hijo mío, mucho más cuando por años he estado con mujeres y los Dioses no me han dado la dicha de ser padre, ¿he sido claro? —acotó el de Pies Ligeros.

— Muy claro —respondió Adelphos con gran enfado, pues no quería compartir el amor de su hijo.

— ¿En dónde está Anaïs? – preguntó.

— En mis aposentos, estará allí de hoy en adelante —mencionó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que el mismo Mithos me había entregado a él, así que ahora él no tenía derechos sobre mí.

_Canto q: La dulce espera_

A partir de ese momento dormí todas las noche con Adelphos, siempre intentaba ponerme lo más alejada que podía de él en la cama, pero me era imposible, él siempre insistía en dormir abrazados y acariciándome el abdomen, al cabo de 2 meses ya desistí era inútil que discutiera con él y que le diera de golpes para alejarlo de mí, con una mano lograba dominarme y lo único que lograba era morirme de rabia, cosa que sabía no era buena para mí bebé así que simplemente accedí, además no podía negarle que le diera afecto a su hijo, pues rezaba constantemente para que Adelphos y Mithos amaran al bebe que estaba dentro de mí, de no ser así, mi bebe tendría un horrendo destino, y en esos momentos estaba en mis manos cambiarlo para bien o para mal.

Me había sorprendido que Adelphos en esos dos meses no intentara hacerme nada, simplemente se dormía acariciando mi abdomen, mis cabellos, mi rostro, y mis brazos, caricias tan delicadas que hasta se me hacían placenteras aunque me cueste mucho reconocerlo.

Una noche el muy desgraciado me jugó una que no me esperaba, dormida sentí estremecerme, sentí una gran agitación en mi cuerpo, y me sentí muy caliente y excitada, cuando logré despertar ya era tarde, el éxtasis del amor carnal estaba en mí, y descubrí a Adelphos con su rostro hundido en mis carnes y su lengua acariciaba profundamente mi zona más rosa.

Quise detenerlo, insultarlo, no pude, sentía como me elevaba hacía el Olimpo de puro placer.

En vano dije;

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta Adelphos! —los jadeos salían de mi garganta sin poder evitarlos.

— Te gusta, lo sé —siguió concentrado en esa zona, de pronto sentí como sus dedos se hundían en mí y el placer fue mayor, cuando creí que tocaría el Olimpo con mis dedos, Adelphos se detuvo y me poseyó con fuerza.

— Sí… —suspiré levemente. Arañé su fuerte espalda, pero no de repudió sino de placer, su lengua surcaba con vehemencia las montañas de mi cuerpo, yo ya no podía dominarme, y llené sus oídos con mis gemidos, mis caderas danzaban solas buscando un mayor roce.

Mi corazón se agitaba al igual que mi respiración con los sensuales movimientos, y sin esperarlo el máximo placer nos embargó a los dos. Después de sentir que había tocado el cielo, Adelphos cayó derrumbado sobre mí, yo aún en mi estupor no lo rechazaba, me besó y yo de buen agrado me lo comí a besos, nos tocamos hasta no saber quién era quien, de tantos besos y caricias me quede dormida en sus brazos.

No me suicide en la mañana pues no solo estaba en juego mi vida, llevaba un hijo en mi vientre, vomite como 3 veces del asco que me dio darme cuenta lo que acababa de hacer, había sido su mujer sin oponer resistencia.

¿Si me gusto? Sí, me gusto y mucho, pero mi ira contra él era mayor al placer que me había hecho sentir, además de que no lo pude evitar, Adelphos era conocido como un gran amante entre las mujeres del Palacio, y esa noche pude comprobar que su fama era cierta.

Despertó y me miró salir del baño, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me llamó a su lado, que iluso ¿cómo pensó que yo amanecería enamorada de él?

— Nunca, óyeme bien, NUNCA JAMÁS EN LA VIDA, se repetirá lo que sucedió anoche, te odio con toda mi alma, eso que nunca se te olvide —dije con el mayor de los enojos y salí de la recamara.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_Canto r: Los Nacimientos_

Los siguientes meses pasaron en una relativa tranquilidad, odiaba a Adelphos, pero el tener ante mí la simple presencia de Mithos, era mucho más que desagradable. Ninguno de los dos me toco hasta mucho después de dar a luz un maravilloso niño al que llamé Eros, como el hijo de la Diosa Afrodita.

Ambos aqueos se volvieron locos con ese hermoso niño, casi no me dejaban estar con mi hijo, si Eros no armaba un escándalo por hambre, no me lo daban, bueno aunque tampoco Eros lograba dormir entre los fuertes brazos de sus padres, esa tarea también me tocaba a mí.

Por 4 meses todo fue una muy "relativa" felicidad, seguía yo en la habitación de Adelphos, pero hubo problemas entre los primos.

— Deseo que a partir de hoy Anaïs se quede conmigo —dijo firme Mithos con Eros en sus brazos.

— Me temo que Atenea la de claras pupilas te ha abandonado primo, pues has abrazado a la demencia si crees que te daré a Anaïs — contestó Adelphos desafiante.

— No te lo estoy pidiendo, te doy una orden como Rey de esta isla que soy —de un arrebató Adelphos le quitó al niño de las manos de Mithos.

— Tú no eres el Rey, eres el hijo del Rey Peleo y si tú eres su amado hijo, yo soy su amado sobrino; hijo de su amado hermano, Peleo no aceptará que me quites a la que ha sido mi mujer por un simple antojo tuyo —desafió con sus palabras.

— ¿Tú mujer? No me hagas reír Adelphos, Anaïs no ha sido mujer de ninguno de los dos, pues con ninguno se ha amado por libre voluntad, pero sin embargo el niño que tienes en tus brazos aún no sabemos de quién es, si es tuyo o mío —mostró su elevada soberbia.

— Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá Mithos, y te lo advierto no te acerques a ella, pues es mía —amenazó.

— ¿Me amenazas? La Isla de Auras la conquiste yo, al igual que a ella, así que me pertenece por derecho, yo simplemente te la di como se la puedo dar a cualquiera cuando se me antoje, así que no busques mi enojo primo —su voz fue atemorizante.

— NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA —gritó y se largó de ese lugar.

Adelphos después de esa conversación no me dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, estaba ya obstinada de tanta protección de su parte. Pasaron otros 4 meses y el pequeño Eros caminaba con tan sólo 8 meses de nacido.

— Me has dado un hermoso hijo —dijo Adelphos mirándome a los ojos y acariciándome el rostro.

— ¡Basta! —voltee mi cara, me desagradaba tener que rechazarlo, me amaba tanto, y yo no podía sentir ni siquiera cariño por él.

— Te amo —dijo acercándose a mí.

Te he dicho que no me digas eso –—retrocedí y me acorralo contra una pared.

Sus labios se acercaron y se situaron sobre los míos, sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba, el paso del tiempo al lado de él me hacía débil, me acostumbraba a él, a su presencia, a que me tocase, y prefería la muerte antes de ceder a sus caprichos.

— ¡Tiemblas! Sé que te pones nerviosa cuando me aproximo a ti, sé que me deseas.

¿Desearlo? Sí, sí lo deseaba pero eso nunca se lo demostraría, creo que ese deseo que sentía por él, era una pasión enfermiza que había nacido entre ambos, como esos bajos instintos que hay entre el secuestrador y el secuestrado, o el sádico y el masoquista.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar.

En el 1er cumpleaños de Eros, se dio una gran fiesta que yo organice durante todo un mes, muchos Reyes de tierras lejanas vinieron a conocer al hijo de Adelphos, pues aunque Mithos muriera de coraje, el Rey Peleo había decidido que yo era la mujer de Adelphos y por ende Eros sería conocido como su hijo, el gran Mithos no se dejaba doblegar por nadie, pero tanto su padre Peleo como su madre la ninfa Tetis lograban ser muy convincentes.

La fiesta fue grande y amena, aunque yo no fui más que un florero en ella, no me importo, mi hijo estaba feliz y aunque me doliese reconocerlo, Eros seria respetado por ser hijo de Adelphos un gran y reconocido guerrero de respeto ante el mundo entero.

_Canto s: El Paso Del Tiempo_

Mi vida continuo al lado de Adelphos, pero ahora estaba con mi hermoso bebe Eros un niño rubio con los ojos grandes y azules como el mar, hermoso y valiente, juguetón y muy travieso, volvía locas a las doncellas de palacio, ese niño era mi razón de vida, mi alegría y mi más grata compañía, aunque seguía sintiéndome inmensamente sola y con mucha falta de amor, pero el solo roce de su pequeña mano con mi rostro era más que suficiente para alegrarme el alma.

Cuando Eros contaba con dos años Adelphos debió viajar a otras tierras, no por negocios o relaciones, sino por conquista, se iría adueñar de alguna otra isla. Durante mis casi 4 años en Ptía, ya muchos esclavos de reinos conquistados había visto.

No habían pasado más d días de que Adelphos se hubiese marchado, cuando una nefasta noche fui nuevamente de Mithos y de su hombría embravecida y deseosa por mi piel.

Dos meses después esperaba a mi segundo hijo, y con la dulcísima espera de una nueva vida, también venía la misma duda que tenía con mi hijo mayor, no sabía de cuál de los dos era el padre. La noche anterior a que Adelphos se marchase había estado con él.

Adelphos al volver y al yo contarle lo sucedido, quiso matar a Mithos, pero casi fue Mithos quien lo mata, la intervención del Rey Peleo, fue la que evito una muerte segura a Adelphos, aunque Mithos lo amaba y sé que no lo mataría, a pesar de tanta pelea los sentimientos de ellos dos eran profundos e intensos el uno para con el otro.

Pasaron 7 meses y tuve una hermosa niña, que al igual que su hermano nació rubia como el sol y con los ojos del color del cielo, le coloque el nombre de Venus, la Diosa del Amor para los señores de Roma.

El tiempo paso inexorable, mi hermosa Venus cumplió 1 año y a los meses mi hermoso Eros cumplió 4 años, 24 años contaban en mi haber, y 6 largos años tenía como esclava en ese Isla.

_Canto t: La Oscuridad Y La Luz_

Cuando la noche es más oscura es cuando más cerca está el amanecer, eso dicen y es cierto. Adelphos volvió a zarpar a tierras lejanas, ya tenía 1 mes a la mar cuando vi a Mithos caminando con una comitiva de personas por la playa, Eros y Venus iban con ellos, el pánico se apodero de mí parecía tener la intención de zarpar a algún parte, corrí a su encuentro, no quería que Mithos estuviese con mis hijos más de lo necesario.

— ¿A dónde vas con mis hijos? —dije cuando logré alcanzarlos. El sol se ponía intenso en lo alto del cielo.

— Voy de excursión a lo más norte de la Isla —contestó con toda calma.

— Espero que te vaya muy bien, pero mis hijos no van a ninguna parte — cargue a Eros que estaba en el piso al lado de Mithos, y luego se lo di a Télaraco que venía conmigo—. Entrégame a Venus —exigí extendiendo mis manos pues él la tenía en brazos.

— No soportare esta aptitud tuya Anaïs, Télaraco dame a mi hijo —dijo con voz de mando, la joven de Lesbos tembló pero no se movió.

— Son hijos de Adelphos y él no está, así que sólo yo velo por ellos y no quiero que se vayan a ninguna parte contigo Mithos, sabes que las madres mandamos sobre nuestros hijos si el padre no está, así que dame a mi hija —hablé con carácter y no espere, estiré las manos y Venus se inclinó hacia mí.

— Esto lo discutiremos cuando vuelva Anaïs —mencionó con esa mirada penetrante y furiosa que caracterizaban sus fríos ojos azules.

A los tres días Mithos volvió y sí que discutimos

¡Plaz! Una sonora bofetada me partió el labio.

— Nunca te atrevas a desafiarme y mucho menos delante de las personas —estaba colérico.

— Piensa lo que te venga en gana Mithos pero a mis hijos tú no los tocas y mucho menos te los llevas fuera de esta casa, no tienes derecho alguno sobre ellos, no son tuyos —mi majestuosidad de Reina se dejaba ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me tomó con su mano por el cuello y me acercó a su rostro.

— Son mis hijos, nadie puede saber si son míos o de Adelphos, así que no vuelvas a decir que no son míos —era completamente amenazante.

— Eres un idiota, o te quieres hacer el idiota —hable con una lengua muy viperina—. Sabes que son de Adelphos, tanto Eros como Venus son hijos de tu primo, te he visto mirarlos y no te ves en ellos, sus ojos por más azules que sean no son los tuyos y sus cabellos por más que destellen como el rubio sol no son como los tuyos, son de él Mithos, son de Adelphos. Afrodita te maldijo el día que me tomasteis y no tendrás el amor de un hijo nunca, ni tampoco placer ante una mujer —mi lengua era sagaz, me quite la mano del cuello, retrocedí diciéndole la más cruel de las verdades.

— Te he visto tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta, te he visto poseer a docenas de mujeres, de tres al mismo tiempo, te he visto poseerme con el más grande de los morbos en tu mirada, pero al final, después de todo, te sientes vació, te sientes mal y el placer de un par de segundos, no complace a tu alma, no eres feliz, te sientes sucio después que me obligas, tu alma y tu corazón están huecos y eso te atormenta, pues tú corazón nunca conocerá el amor…—no sé ni cuantas cosas más le dije, pero lo enfurecí hasta más no poder, gruesas lagrimas salieron de su rostro y tomándome con fuerza de los brazos me gritó a la cara.

TE EQUIVOCAS. MI MALDICIÓN ES HABER CONOCIDO EL AMOR, ES AMAR AL SER QUE MÁS ME ODIA DE TODOS. MI MALDICIÓN ES AMARTE A TI… ¡A TI, ANAÏS!

Me comenzó a besar a la fuerza, hasta arrastrarme a su lecho, yo forcejaba pero como siempre, era inútil.

— SÍ —le grite con ira—. HAZME TUYA A LA FUERZA, HAZME TU MUJER COMO SIEMPRE LO HAS HECHO, POR LAS MALAS, GANANDOTE MI ODIO CADA DÍA MÁS —le arañe el rostro.

Le costaba dominarme, estaba fuera de mí y con todo ese tiempo de trabajo que había tenido me había vuelto más fuerte con cada año, él me arrancaba la ropa, mientras yo le arrancaba los cabellos, me abofeteo pero eso no minimizo mi ímpetu.

— GOLPEAME MALDITO AQUEO, ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER, ES ASÍ COMO SABES TRATAR A LAS MUJERES, OJALA MUERAS SIN TENER ESPOSA ALGUNA, DESDICHADO.

Forcejeamos por un par de minutos más y cuando ya estaba a su completa merced, Mithos se detuvo mirándome fijamente mientras que con sus manos pegaba las mías de la cama, su cuerpo estaba en el medio de mis piernas.

¡BASTA! —gritó con la respiración agitada y los cabellos pegados a su rostro—. No me amas, y nunca me amaras, pero me aseguraré que por siempre me odies —dijo y conocí en verdad el infierno.

_Canto u: La Venganza de Mithos_

Me confino amarrada a un tronco por tres interminables días y noches, días en los cuales ordenó que me azotaran 20 veces cada tarde, sentía que moría. Télaraco deseaba ayudarme pero era imposible, ya que por órdenes explicitas nadie podía ayudarme. Sin agua ni comida pensé que sería mi fin.

Algo magnifico sucedió la noche del tercer día, la maravillosa imagen de Afrodita apareció ante mí, yo ensangrentada guindando de mis manos ya que mis piernas no me sostenían, la miré y la sola visión de tan maravillosa Diosa embozo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Mithos pagará muy caro lo que te ha hecho, no hay hombre en este mundo que tenga derecho de tratar así a una mujer tan bella —la rabia se dibujaba en sus hermosos ojos.

— Mi Diosa, tú sola presencia ya me alivia el alma —dije, para después con asombro, mirarla recoger agua y dármela de beber.

Una hueste de soldados miraron anonadados como la vasija de agua por sí sola se acercaba a mis labios y yo tomaba con desespero, pues la Diosa sólo se dejaba ver por mí, muy pocos mortales hemos tenido la dicha de poder observar a tal Divinidad.

— Tiene que ser la gran Afrodita que la ha venido a ayudar —dijo uno de ellos.

— Tú ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó otro.

— Tan hermosa mujer como Anaïs tiene que ser consentida por tan benévola Diosa.

Afrodita hablo muy poco, como siempre y acarició mi rostro con su mano que parecía hecha de terciopelo.

— Eres mi creación, y aunque no he podido evitarte este destino, te juro Anaïs que te recompensaré, pues algún día mi madre Hera no estará viendo a su amado Mithos y ese día te juro que todo este dolor se acabará —habían profundos sentimientos en su voz y lloró sobre la vasija de agua, sus dulcísimas lagrimas cayeron en el refrescante líquido y con el bañó mi cuerpo sanando toda herida que hubiese en él, eliminando así todo dolor de mí, con su dulce voz curó parte de mi alma al decirme.

— Pronto amanecerá Anaïs, muy pronto.

Desapareció ante mí y no sólo mis heridas habían desaparecido, sino que además yo vestía un atuendo muy hermoso de color rosa, mis cabellos estaban perfectamente peinados, mi cara maquillada, mis sandalias eran doradas y bellas, desprendía mi cuerpo el apacible perfume de las flores, quien me mirase no tendría duda ni por un momento que yo era protegida por la Diosa del Amor.

A primera hora de la mañana Mithos llegó corriendo hasta el patio en donde yo estaba atada, lo esperaba erguida, imponente, sin miedo y muy pero muy hermosa, lo que sé que más le dolería.

— Buenos Días hijo de la Gran Tetis —dije arrogante.

— Al parecer para ti son muy buenos, pero no creo que el resto del día siga así —la malicia se prendió en sus ojos.

— Haz lo que te venga en gana, lo que me hagas no me dañará —mi voz fue suave, melodiosa, dulce y muy, muy tajante.

— Mi Señor —interrumpió un guardia—. Han llegado los Príncipes de Troya, y su padre reclama su presencia —Mithos puso cara de muy pocos amigos, y escupió a la tierra diciendo:

— Estúpido Peleo, haciendo tratos con esa gente avara y comerciante, al menos podré conocer en persona al asesino de asesinos el Gran Stelios —habló como pensando para sí mismo.

¿Stelios? ¿Príncipes de Troya? Me causaron gran curiosidad, cuando el gran guerrero se retiraba, volteo hacia mí y dijo:

— Llévenla a mis aposentos y atenla —ordenó, y mirándome a los ojos me dijo—. Serás la esclava de esta casa, lo que nunca debiste dejar de ser, el tonto de Adelphos se enamoró y te dio muchas comodidades pero él no está, así que esta vez nadie te salvara de mis designios.

_Canto v: Los Pensamientos Oscuros_

Tal como ordenara el gran guerreo fui a parar a sus aposentos, el solo olor de él en ese ambiente me daba asco. Télaraco me trajo a mis hijos, los extrañaba tanto, los besé y jugué con ellos, la noble mujer de Lesbos me había desatado las manos. Mithos no vendría hasta la noche, tenías muchas ocupaciones ese día.

Cuando era media tarde después de haber comido de una manera decente, Télaraco se marchó junto a mis pequeños, eso sí que tumbo mi ímpetu, amaba a mis hijos más que a nada en el mundo, pero sabía que ellos nunca serían míos, pues siempre y por ley les pertenecían a Adelphos. Me daba pánico pensar en el día que crecieran y se dieran cuenta cual fue la verdadera situación en que fueron concebidos, y ni pensar que les contaran que existía la duda de que tanto Mithos como Adelphos pudieran ser su padre, aunque yo ya estaba segura que eran ambos de Adelphos.

Tantos miedos azotaban mi cabeza, prefería en verdad no estar viva para ese momento, no ha de ser fácil aceptar que tu madre es una mujer cautiva, rebajada de Reina a esclava, que nunca ha amado a tu padre, que fuiste concebido producto de consecutivas violaciones y que además hay dos hombres que pueden ser tu padre. ¡No! Gritó mi mente y traté de alejar mis pensamientos de ese lugar tan oscuro en donde se habían metido.

_Canto w: La Fiesta Pagana_

La Noche llegó, y Mithos el nefasto entró a su recamara, ese maldito con sus fuertes brazos lograba dominarme con demasiada facilidad, me abrazó inmovilizándome con un solo brazo y me tomó el rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

— Esta noche serás la recompensa de un juego muy divertido —me besó. Le mordí el labio y luego le escupí el rostro, me lanzó en la cama y se echó a reír para mi gran asombro.

— Debería matarte por esto, pero no lo haré, no dañare el premio de esta noche, unas mujeres vendrán a prepararte, te agradecería que colaboraras, pues si no aceptas los términos de este juego, haré que cenes desnuda con los hombres del ejercito… Ahora iré a darle las buenas noches a MIS HIJOS —terminó de hablar con ahínco.

Varias doncellas entraron, me bañaron y llenaron de perfumes, me vistieron con una ropa horrenda para mí, pues era un minúsculo vestido rojo, bastante transparente, me maquillaron definiendo muy bien mis ojos, adornaron mis cabellos con flores, y me dijeron lo que tenía que hacer al entrar al salón en donde se daba la fiesta.

Las enormes puertas del Salón se abrieron ante mí, y camine en medio de muchos hombres que bebían y comían hasta más no poder, al igual que besaban y tocaban a las esclavas sexuales de palacio. Eso éramos "esclavas sexuales".

Mithos me vio y sonrió con malicia, sentado en su trono al final del salón. Todos me veían; con ese atuendo llame la atención pero sólo dos hombres llamaron mi atención, hombres hermosos, altos, uno de contextura más gruesa que él otro, imponentes ambos, de cabellos oscuros y pieles blancas, no era común gente de cabellera oscura entre los grandes hombres griegos, fue cuando supe que debían ser los Príncipes de Troya.

Deje de mirarlos tenía que centrarme en Mithos, llegué hasta él y tomándome de la mano dijo a viva voz:

— Esta noche, en honor de mis nobles invitados, haré un juego y el ganador del juego, tendrá a la más bella de todas las mujeres como premio —Menelao se rio a carcajadas y Mithos se molestó.

— ¿De qué ríes? —preguntó Mithos.

— La más hermosa de todas es mi esposa, Helena —ahora quien rio fue Mithos, yo quería que la tierra me tragase, la vergüenza y humillación por la que pasaba eran demasiado grande.

— Si es hermosa, pero mi bella Anaïs —dijo besándome la mano—, es aún más bella, sin contar con que los dones y favores de la gran Afrodita recaen en ella —la sonrisa de satisfacción de Mithos era única, pude ver entre los presentes al Gran Odiseo, el ingenioso, era notable su desaprobación a todo lo que pasaba, él aunque quisiera ya no podía oponerse.

_Canto x: El Juego_

— Tenemos en nuestro hermoso patio varios aros en línea, y en la perfecta oscuridad de la noche deberán disparar una flecha que pase por el centro de todos los aros, además que se clave en el árbol que esta al final, pues la flecha no debe de perder su potencia —sonreía muy irónico sabía que pedía algo imposible.

— Te has vuelto loco Mithos, eso es casi imposible – replico el gran Ajax.

— Pues considero que la doncella vale eso y más – respondió.

Yo ni siquiera me movía, trataba de mirar algún objeto para no tener que ver el rostro de nadie, pero la mirada fija que tenía sobre mí uno de los Príncipes Teucros me obligo a voltear a mirarlo, era muy hermoso, de cabello negro como la noche y algo largo, además sus ojos brillaban como las esmeraldas y su piel era nívea y reluciente, sin dura uno de los hombre más bello que había podido admirar.

Todos los hombres salieron eufóricos al patio, yo iba junto con Mithos encabezando la muchedumbre que iba al juego.

— Quiero verte con una sonrisa en el rostro —ordenó.

— No puedo sonreír cuando me muestras como a un trofeo —respondí seca.

— Pues si amas a tus hijos sonreirás, en verdad puedo ser muy malo Anaïs.

Sentí el temor asaltar en mi corazón, sabía que Mithos primero moriría antes de tocar a sus amados niños pero el simple hecho de que me haya amenazado con ellos, me dio pánico, así que tuve que mostrarme gustosa al juego.

— Veamos ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? —dijo alegre con un arco y una flecha en la mano, yo debí sentarme en una elegante silla que estaba a lo alto de unas escaleras, como el propio trofeo era mostrada a la vista de todos.

— Qué tal si usted mi noble Príncipe Stelios lo intenta primero —lo desafió. Aunque intento que sus palabras sonaran amables, no lo fueron.

Stelios así se llamaba quien debía ser el mayor de los príncipes Troyanos, era alto pero no tanto como el menor, pero su cuerpo parecía hecho de acero, no había musculo sin definir, la espalda era muy ancha y las caderas estrechas. Su piel era blanca y lustrosa como la del hermano más joven y en la cara se dejaba ser su rudeza como hombre, tenía una barba de varios días que sorprendentemente era algo rojiza.

El noble guerrero teucro le dio una gran lección en ese momento.

— En verdad es una prueba difícil, la que pones por lograr una noche con tu hermosa doncella, pero debo declinar el reto ya que mi persona, amor y cuerpo están felizmente comprometidos — enseñó la mano en donde tenía la alianza de matrimonio.

— ¡UN HOMBRE FIEL! —gritó en son de burla y todos rieron, pude ver el enojo por el comentario en la cara del otro Príncipe que parecía más joven quizás un par de años mayor que yo, pero el ingenioso Odiseo le quito el sarcasmo a Mithos.

— Pues mi Príncipe Stelios, es usted un hombre muy honorable y digno de respeto, quien sabe respetar a su mujer, tiene buenos valores en la vida y es una persona digna de toda confianza —Mithos obstinado le fue a ceder el arco, sólo por molestar.

— Gracias mi gran amigo, sabes que estoy felizmente casado —colocándose al lado de Stelios también le enseño la alianza a Mithos.

Pues yo soy felizmente soltero —dijo el gran Ajax, y tomó el arco.

En cada aro había un guardia para verificar si la flecha había pasado por el medio de la misma, creo que eran 10 aros y pues los ultimas 6 no se veían gracias a la enorme oscuridad.

5 NEGATIVO —gritó el guardia para indicar que la flecha de Ajax no había pasado la 5ta Diana y por ende había perdido el reto.

Un desfile de hombres paso, hasta el propio Menelao que se hartaba de decir que estaba casado con la mujer más bella del mundo, me deseo para él esa noche.

— Yo deseo intentarlo, si me lo permiten – pidió el otro Príncipe de Troya, el más joven.

Lo detalle nuevamente, era delgado pero muy definido y la armadura plateada lo hacía ver distinguido, no tenía la expresión asesina y dura de los guerreros, muy por el contrario era un joven elegante e imponente.

— Con todo gusto mi joven Príncipe, pero dudo que en verdad acierte, por lo que sé de usted, no es como su hermano, sino que al contrario esta versado en otras artes, como las mujeres —Mithos era descortés e indeseable cuando se lo proponía, pero el joven no se calló.

— No soy un gran guerrero si es a lo que se refiere, no soy amado por Ares como mi hermano, pero es cierto soy versado con las mujeres y amado por ellas, además el gran Apolo me ha dado dones con el arco —fue bastante seco y siniestro en sus palabras.

Ninguno había pasado más allá del 5to aro, el joven preparo muy bien su tiro, y la flecha silbó con fuerza al salir del arco, en pocos segundos se oyeron los gritos.

— 1 Afirmativa…5 Afirmativa…7 Afirmativa…10 Afirmativa, la flecha esta clavada con fuerza en el árbol —se escuchó gritar a diferentes guardias.

— Eso es imposible —dijo con desprecio Mithos, y varios entre ellos los Troyanos caminaron para confirmar con sus propios ojos la gran osadía del joven.

Al Mithos ver la flecha con toda fuerza clavada en el árbol, cerró el puño con rabia pero se mordió la lengua para no hablar.

— Pues permíteme felicitarte hermanito —exclamó el gran Stelios con una gran sonrisa—. Eres capaz de todo por una hermosa mujer— una risa contagió a todos, menos a Mithos.

Regresaron al comienzo de los aros en donde yo me encontraba y me sentí desnuda, más de lo que ya estaba al ver esos ojos verdes clavarse en mí cuerpo.

Un par de guardias me llevaron a los aposentos que esa noche ocuparía el joven Príncipe. Unieron mis manos sobre mi cabeza y las amarraron al copete de la cama, así lo habían ordenado.

Mithos se disculpó un momento de la fiesta y se fue hasta la habitación. Me vio acostada en la cama, intentando en vano desatarme y me dijo con el mayor de los odios.

— Adelphos no volverá en menos de 6 meses, mi padre no vivirá más de dos y yo seré Rey y Señor de esta Isla, así que él no podrá hacer nada por ti cuando vuelva, y desde hoy en adelante más nunca veras a tus hijos, serás el obsequio de esta casa a cuanto hombre este como invitado —la más pura de las verdades salía de sus labios.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Pues Anaïs será el regalo de Thomas por esa noche ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Cederá ella ante los encantos del Príncipe Troyano o lo rechazará? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de esta ÉPICA HISTORIA.**_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, espero que me dejen más.**_

_**P.D. quienes gusten pueden pasar por mi perfil y ver el traíler de este fic y de mis otros escritos, además de ver mis otros fics y one shot. El viernes 22 publicaré un One Shot de Thranduil, no se lo pueden perder.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Stef.-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Ladys!**_

_**Infinitas gracias por todos sus mensajes, como he dicho antes para mí cada opinión que me dejan me motiva y anima para continuar.**_

_**Quería pedirles el favor de dejarme su mensaje acá en FanFiction y no por Facebook, disculpen los inconvenientes. Gracias :D**_

_**Este cap está dedicado a Ana Karen Colin que esta de cumpleaños, espero que la hayas pasado genial y que te hayan dejado a un Tom Hiddleston por regalo :p**_

_**Besos a tod s**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Canto y: El Príncipe Thomas_

Mucho antes de que terminara la fiesta el Príncipe subió a su habitación, deseaba recibir su premio. Yo estaba en la cama acostada de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta, me había quedado dormida de cansancio, vi que era inútil luchar contra las sogas que me ataban y ya era muy entrada la noche, mis lágrimas para entonces se habían secado.

El joven Teucro entró y se despojó de la coraza que le protegía el pecho y la falda de grueso cuero, se colocó una falda azul muy cómoda y ancha quedando con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnuda. Sentándose en la cama miró mis formas que por más que había tenido 2 bebes jamás cambiaron, quede intacta después de mis hijos y eso no era más que los dones de Afrodita.

Entre sueños sentí que me tocaban con suavidad, pero no lograba despertar, las manos de Thomas se paseaban por mis piernas desnudas, me volteó con dulcísima delicadeza para ponerme completamente boca arriba y poderme contemplar de cerca.

— Eres demasiado hermosa, ni una ninfa es tan bella como tú —susurró en mi oído mientras su mano subía por mi abdomen dibujando mi cuerpo con sus cálidos dedos, hasta que acarició mi busto por encima de la ropa y fue cuando desperté.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con esos hermosos ojos verdes y me quede impactada, él retiro su mano de mi cuerpo y yo detalle su bellísimo rostro, los suaves rulos oscuros caían alrededor de su cara, me regalo una sonrisa y acaricio mi rostro con mucha sutileza.

— Eres muy hermosa —repitió prácticamente con su cuerpo encima del mío, descendió su rostro para besarme y al sentir sus labios sobre los míos salí de mi estupor y le volteé el rostro.

El joven no lo tomó como desprecio y comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras más encima lo sentía con mayor fuerza cerraba mis piernas, qué sentido tenía gritarle o insultarlo, ya estaba cansada de todo eso, su lengua y labios eran hábiles pero lo único que deseaba en la vida era que más nunca un hombre pusiera sus manos sobre mí. Estaba condenada al destino contrario, comencé a llorar y mis ligeros gemidos de pena fueron oídos por el Príncipe.

Se detuvo y fue cuando se percató de mis ataduras, con una suavidad inigualable me fue desamarrando, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la muerte, nadie podía salvarme del destino que ya me había escrito Mithos, más nunca vería a mis hijos, más nunca, y no había peor castigo para mí que eso, ni el mismo Adelphos lo podría impedir.

Sentí una mano del Príncipe en mi rostro limpiando algunas de mis lágrimas y fue cuando salí de mis pensamientos, sentí mis manos libres y me sobe las muñecas, me había lastimado tratando de zafarme de la atadura.

Mis ojos se volvieron a concentrar en la mirada hechicera que ese hombre poseía, pero mi pensamiento era completamente claro ahora, sabía que era lo que quería hacer, con mi blanca mano acaricie su mejilla y le dijé con suave voz:

— Gracias —él me sonrió, su rostro y sonrisa eran dulces como la miel.

Me levanté de la cama ante su mirada intrigada, me dirigí al balcón, extendí mis manos respirando con fuerza, la brisa marina embriagada de nocturnidad me acarició, sentí mucha paz en ese momento. Con cuidado me subí al muro del balcón.

— Acógeme en tu mano Afrodita, ya no hay razón para seguir caminando en esta tierra —cerré los ojos, no tuve el valor de mirar a dónde caería mi cuerpo inerte, estaba muy alto y justo en el momento que afloje mis músculos y me deje caer, unas manos fuertes me tomaron de la cintura y me devolvió a la habitación.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —reclamé molesta, lo empuje para quitarlo del medio y lanzarme al vacío.

Los movimientos del Príncipe eran muy rápidos y de una sola reacción me vi sobre la cama forcejeando con él.

— SUELTAME… NO ES TU PROBLEMA… DEJAME MORIR —gritaba mientras lo arañaba e intentaba morder.

Logró dominarme, lo vi respirar alterado por el forcejeo.

— Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con tu vida, pero esta noche tu eres mi premio y como tal eres mi responsabilidad, no seré yo el que le diga a mi anfitrión que su doncella preferida se lanzó del balcón mientras yo sólo la observaba —sus palabras eran muy acertadas, Mithos en verdad lo mataría si en su presencia me quitaba la vida y él no lo impedía pero yo lo interprete todo a mi manera.

— ¿Tu premio? —dije mirándolo fijamente.

— Sí, mi premio —respondió soltándome las manos y levantándose— ¿Te lastime? Si es así te pido mi disculpa, no ha sido mi intención —me dejo de piedra que me pidiera disculpas, no sabía que era escuchar esas palabras proviniendo de un hombre desde hacía mucho… mucho tiempo.

Mi frustración era más grande que mi razón, mi dolor intenso no dejaba que viera con claridad, así que me paré del lecho y frente a él me desaté el vestido quedando desnuda.

— Esto es lo único que te importa, entonces toma tu premio, pues lo ganaste en justo combate y déjame después morir en paz.

Observe como al mirarme sus ojos mostraron el fuego de la pasión y se acercó a mí con la seducción y movimientos de una pantera que va con cautela por su presa, sentí su mano tibia posarse en mi cintura, sentí con delicia su cálido pecho pegado al mío, las pieles desnudas dejaban sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo.

Me fue a besar, pero observo que mi cabeza se hizo hacía atrás en rechazo, su reacción fue algo nuevo para mí, desde mi mentón sentí sus labios sedosos rozándome la piel, subió muy despacio a mi mejilla; su boca entre abierta dando paso a lo cálido de su aliento. Su nariz y su mejilla, ahora eran los que me acariciaban el rostro con toda delicadeza, sus labios pasaron por mi frente y sentir su aliento en mi piel era maravilloso, descendió con toda sensualidad por el otro lado de mi rostro muy despacio.

Perdí la noción de todo, era lo más sensual que había podido sentir en mi vida, sus labios llegaron a los míos, pero apenas los rozaba; yo no me pude mover, estaba atrapada por esa caricia, movía su boca con total erotismo de un lado al otro, provocándome con su osadía.

El calor que emitía su hábil lengua llegó hasta mis labios, volteé mi cara en rechazó, igual no podía dar un paso hacia atrás para mostrarle mi despreció, ahora su boca y su aliento vagaron por mi cuello y me erizaron la piel haciéndome temblar sutilmente. El Príncipe Troyano fue quien se retiró y me dijo con dificultad, su respiración era agitada al igual que su hombría y corazón.

— Eres una visión prácticamente imposible de rechazar pero no ultrajo a las mujeres que deseo, mucho menos puedo hacerle el amor a alguien que está ausente, con la mirada perdida y triste como tú la tienes.

No dije absolutamente nada, mis ojos se volvían a cristalizar a más no poder, jamás en la vida me sentí tan sola y desamparada como en ese momento, no había Príncipe por sensual que fuese que lograse arrancarme de mi dolor, del dolor de no volver a ver a mis hijos.

Bajo mi gran asombro observe como el teucro tomó una sábana y me cubrió con ella, ese simple hecho de generosidad hizo que me desplomara encima de él llorando como una niña. Thomas pues así escuche que lo habían llamado en el juego, me abrazó con fuerza, me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama, se sentó pegado de la pared y me coloco en el medio de sus piernas separadas, me acurrucó en su pecho como si de un bebe se tratase, me abrazaba con fuerza protectora, con dulzura acariciaba mis cabellos, con cariño se mecía para consolarme.

— Tranquila, llora todo lo que debas llorar, eso muchas veces sana el alma —me dijo al oído y yo entre jadeos y lágrimas desesperadas le respondí.

— He llorado por 6 años consecutivos y no me han sanado —lloré y lloré, por largo tiempo, balbuceaba palabras en medio de mi desesperación:

— Mis hijos… mis bebes no…mis hijos no… maldito Mithos…te odio…te odio con toda la intensidad de mi alma… me quiero morir…sólo deseo la muerte… no lograra salvarme… él no lo lograra…—me refería a Adelphos. Thomas sólo se limitó a oírme sin decir palabra.

Me logré calmar un poco, sus brazos me dieron mucha paz en ese momento, ni por un minuto lo solté, necesitaba abrazarlo con fuerza, sentir y creer que había un hombre bueno en el mundo, sentir que yo estaba viva, que era una persona digna de respeto, de amor, de protección y sin él saberlo, fue lo que me entrego en ese abrazo eterno.

Sentía su pecho bañado con mis lágrimas y en mi cuerpo el calor de sus brazos. Ya mi llanto no era desgarrador y continuo, sino sólo eran una que otra lagrima que se escapaba de mis ojos. Ese largo momento había sido un gran desahogo.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? —habló levantándome el rostro y con mucha dulzura me limpió las lágrimas con la punta de la sabana—. Una mujer tan bella como tú no debería llorar nunca —besó suavemente mi frente, creo que lo enternecí, nunca antes había logrado que me viesen con ternura, pues tanto Mithos como Adelphos sólo me veían con lujuria.

— La belleza ha sido mi gran castigo —dije bajando mi rostro y volviendo a enterrarlo en su pecho.

— La belleza también puede ser una gran aliada… pero —dijo y me volvió a levantar el rostro— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué estas así tan triste? Nunca pensé que esto era lo que sucedería esta noche —sonrió ampliamente y me hizo reír, lo último que dijo fue para causarme gracia y tuvo éxito.

Mucha verdad hubo en su palabra, él esperaba ser amado por una hermosa mujer y no todo lo que había encontrado, me inspiró gran confianza y decidí contarle lo sucedido, no contarle toda la verdad, nunca me creería quien soy, así que mentí en parte.

— Era educadora del hijo menor de la Reina Brince, Soberana de la Isla a de las Auras, le daba clase de literatura y artes, tan sólo tenía 18 años cuando Mithos invadió la isla…

_Canto z: El Ruego de Anaïs_

Le relaté todo lo que me había sucedido al joven Thomas, bueno en realidad no todo, algunas cosas me las reserve, me abracé con fuerza a él durante todo mi relato, algo tenía ese joven hermoso y gallardo que me hacía sentir protegida, en ocasiones lloré y él inmediatamente con infinita dulzura me consoló.

— Mithos es un maldito —dijo con rabia, yo me separé un poco de su eterno y tierno abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos grandes y verdes que mostraban su alma.

— Soy una esclava —declaré con resignación.

— Eso no es motivo para tratar así a una mujer, hoy no hablaré con él, no tendría sentido, debe de estar ebrio y en los brazos de varias doncellas —aunque su tono de voz era bajo, estaba lleno de furia.

— Mi señor —llamé con suavidad—. Usted no debe hablar con Mithos, no conseguirá nada con él, es un hombre obstinado y caprichoso.

— Entonces hablare con el Rey Peleo, de seguro él pondrá fin a esto —de mis labios salió una suave risa, lo que dijo en verdad me causo gracia.

— Mi Señor, no soy nadie para que le hable de mí al Rey, además ¿En verdad usted cree que el Rey hará algo? El Rey Peleo es el padre de Mithos y el tío de Adelphos, jamás le quitará el juguete a su hijo, mucho menos a su amado sobrino o ¿acaso su padre se mete en lo que usted haga o deje de hacer con una esclava? —hablé respetuosamente mientras me veía reflejada en sus dulces ojos.

— Mi padre me mataría si se entera que he osado ponerle una mano encima a una mujer contra su voluntad, mi padre es un hombre justo y digno, que crío a sus hijos bajos buenas costumbres y sobre todos nos enseñó a respetar a las mujeres, el palacio de mi padre no es un… —hablaba con mucho orgullo de su padre, pero se quedó callado y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

— Por favor, diga lo que iba a decir —coloqué con delicadeza mi mano en su mentón para subir su mirada.

— Mi palacio no es un burdel, en Troya no hay doncellas que atiendan las pasiones de los invitados, ni esclavas… hay doncellas que hacen las labores domésticas, hermosas bailarinas y artistas que cantan y actúan, pero no hay esclavas…—volvió a callar.

— Esclavas como yo —dije mirándolo con tristeza.

— No, no las hay, eso es algo que sólo he visto en las casas de los de Reyes Griegos, pero todas las que he conocido no han sido como tú, ellas… —le daba vergüenza hablar del tema conmigo, se sonrojaba levemente dejando ver una candidez en él que nunca antes había apreciado en otro hombre.

— Ellas han estado gustosas de compartir la cama con un Príncipe ¿Verdad? —pregunté con una media sonrisa, pues adivine su pensamiento.

— Sí —respondió más sonrojado que antes.

— Cualquiera de las que se encuentran en esta casa hubiesen estado muy dispuestas a calmar la pasión de un Príncipe como usted, pero yo no fui criada bajo la creencia de que la mujer existe sólo para complacer al hombre —ahora fui yo la que se sonrojó, baje la mirada, había sido atrevida al hablar así.

— A mí tampoco me criaron bajo esa creencia, es por eso que mañana mismo hablare con Mithos, esto no lo permitiré —el fuego de la rabia se encendió en sus ojos y la angustia se apodero de mí.

— No mi Señor, no lo haga —tomé con fuerza sus manos.

— Debo ayudarte —se vio decidido.

— Y yo se lo agradezco con toda el alma, pero no tiene caso, se lo juro, Mithos no entenderá razones para él yo soy un simple objeto con el que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. El Rey Peleo se ofenderá si le habla de una esclava y Mithos sería capaz de romper los convenios con los Troyanos, esos convenios por los cuales tanto han luchado para que no haya guerra —le rogaba con cada palabra.

— Anaïs —dijo acariciando mi cara y acercándose a mí, era la primera vez que pronunciaba mi nombre, no sabía que lo supiese y jamás lo había oído tan bonito como había sonado en sus labios—. No me puedo quedar sin hacer nada —en verdad se preocupó por mí, por una simple esclava que había olvidado por completo la grandeza que era ser una reina.

— Sí puede mi señor, yo no importo, importa es lo que vinieron su hermano y usted a hacer acá, a evitar rencillas entre los pueblos, a tener pactos comerciales, no arruine todo por una simple esclava, piénselo. Mithos no los quiere a ustedes acá, no quiere que se dé la paz entre los Troyanos y los aqueo, es usted un soberano mi señor, piénselo —en su rostro se dibujó una sorpresa al escucharme hablar así, en ocasiones la reina que estaba muerta en mí, renacía y hablaba. Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, la mirada de Thomas se perdía en el manto oscuro del cielo que se veía a través de las puertas del balcón.

— Entonces no habré hecho nada por ti —habló con resignación bajando la mirada, al darse cuenta que yo le decía la verdad y que él no me podía ayudar ante Mithos.

— Ha hecho mucho —busqué reflejarme en sus ojos—, evito mi muerte, calmo mi llanto, me consoló como nadie lo ha hecho —emboce una pequeña sonrisa y él perdió su mirada en mi rostro, me acarició con su pálida mano.

— Pero eso no es suficiente —desvió la vista y yo sonreí ampliamente, al ver que deseaba ayudarme y el frustrarse por no poder hacerlo me daba la certeza de su buena intención—. Te ves mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes, pero no sé por qué lo haces —dijo extrañado, no comprendía mi sonrisa.

— Se me olvido que era ser protegida por un hombre, por eso sonrió, usted me lo ha recordado, usted ha querido ayudarme y eso es importante para mí, me hace tener un poco de fe. Fe que hace mucho perdí en los hombres —sus ojos se fijaron en mis ojos y su atención se concentró en mi voz baja y suave.

— Eres tan hermosa, que me duelen los ojos de mirarte, tu sonrisa es capaz de iluminar más que las propias estrellas del firmamento —sus palabras fueron dulces, bellas, con sinceridad en su voz, me hicieron sonrojar y depositar mí mirada en lo blanco de la sabana.

— Nadie debería tratarte así, no me explico cómo pueden dañarte, eres… —subió mi rostro con su mano— eres tan tierna Anaïs.

Creo que suspiré al volver a escuchar mí nombre en sus labios, me quede fija mirando sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas y él los míos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo, su rostro se acercó al mío, sentí miedo de que me hiciera algo malo, no lograba confiar en él ni en ningún hombre, por más que lo sintiera un ser noble, creo que se dio cuenta de mi temor, su boca se dirigió a mi frente y me besó.

— Ya casi está por salir la aurora para iluminarnos a todos, debemos dormir —su voz masculina y sensual era un arrullo. Se levantó de la cama—, pero debes ponerte algo para dormir, no dormirás con ese traje rojo —se dirigió a donde estaban sus cosas que aún no habían sido desempacadas, tomó una bata blanca y la puso sobre mis hombros—. Esta noche no debes temer, nada malo te pasara —le regale una sonrisa tímida, me puse la bata y la amarre. Me levante del lecho para recoger la ropa que él se había quitado al llegar, pues todo estaba en el piso.

Me sentí muy incómoda en la cama al ver que ya debíamos dormir. No podía retirarme de la habitación, eso sólo haría que yo me ganara una gran reprimenda, además lo dejaría mal a él ante los ojos de los aqueos.

— Deja de preocuparte Anaïs, sé que lo mejor es que te quedes en esta habitación —me sorprendí, pensé que me había leído la mente—, mañana será un nuevo día y pensaremos en algo. Sé que no estas cómoda por quedarte, así que yo dormiré en el suelo.

— ¡No! —casi grité en medio de mi estupor, no podía creer que un Príncipe de una urbe tan importante como lo es Troya, me estuviese diciendo a mí, una simple esclava, que dormiría en el piso por no incomodarme.

— Pero…—lo interrumpí.

— Podemos dormir en la cama o yo duermo en el suelo pero usted ya ha hecho demasiado por mí, no puedo dejar que duerma en el piso —Thomas se acercó a mí y beso mis manos.

— No quiero incomodarte.

— Su nobleza me asombra —una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, no de tristeza sino de inmensa gratitud.

— Vamos adormir.

Ambos nos acostamos en la cama, pero yo me quede en la orilla y él como un gran caballero que es no se me acerco. Cuando Thomas pensó que yo estaba dormida susurró mientras acariciaba con mucha delicadeza mi cabello.

— Eres una mujer muy difícil de resistir —suspiró con fuerza.

Luego se durmió, yo logre conciliar el sueño mucho después, por más noble que se había mostrado, yo no lograba confiar completamente en nadie, mucho menos en un hombre; además no podía sacar de mi cabeza a mis hermosos hijos.

_Canto aa: La Trampa_

Al amanecer me descubrí dormida abrazada a Thomas, mi rostro descansaba plácidamente sobre su torso desnudo y sus manos me abrazaban con delicadeza, me estremecí al sentir la delicia de su piel, su calidez y antes de darme cuenta vi como rozaba su abdomen definido con la punta de mis dedos.

Thomas se movió entre sueños y yo cerré los ojos, me quede muy quieta para que creyera que aún no había despertado, me cuestionaba cómo era posible que hubiésemos amanecido en esa posición, recordé que Adelphos me obligaba a dormir abrazada a él, tanto tiempo lo hice que se volvió una costumbre.

Sentí a Thomas acariciar mi brazo con su mano pero él se estremeció más que yo con esa caricia, sus labios depositaron un beso sobre mis cabellos y con el mayor cuidado se deslizó de mi cuerpo para así levantarse, espere un par de minutos para abrir mis ojos y me lleve una sorpresa al hacerlo, el Príncipe se aseaba en el lavado que estaba dentro de la habitación, estaba completamente desnudo. No era nuevo para mí ver a un hombre así, pero verlo a él me causo una extraña sensación.

Thomas volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa, caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

— Buenos Días, Anaïs.

Oír mi nombre de sus labios me emocionaba, me puse colorada sin poder evitarlo y al ver mi rubor comprendió que su desnudez me abrumaba, se levantó y tomó una falda para colocársela. Thomas era un hombre demasiado caballeroso, no comento nada por mi rubor, no me quiso incomodar.

— Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer, no creo que pueda volver hasta que el sol se ponga, pero tú no salgas de acá, quédate en esta habitación —dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir.

— Haré lo que me pide mi señor, aunque dudo que yo este acá cuando usted vuelva, el premio era sólo por una noche —sentí tristeza y ese sentimiento que me embargo no me gusto ni por un momento, pues sabía que no era la tristeza de tener que volver a los aposentos de Mithos, sino tristeza de no poder estar más junto al Príncipe Thomas.

— Solo no te vayas, por favor —me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

El Sol brillaba a plenitud, me levante de la cama, tomé un baño y desempaque las cosas del Príncipe, era obvio que Mithos fue groseros con ellos. ¿Cómo no había mandado doncellas que ordenaran las cosas de los Señores Troyanos? era una falta de educación total. La ropa de Thomas era exquisita, no por nada eran los Troyanos grandes comerciantes y prácticamente dueños del Mar Egeo.

El medio día llegó mientras hacia el lecho y calentaba el agua para el baño del Príncipe, sabía que él volvería a refrescarse antes de la comida, el calor en Ptía era muy fuerte. Un par de soldados llegaron al improviso.

— Anaïs, mi Señor Mithos me ha ordenado llevarte conmigo —dijo Eudoro su fiel capitán.

— ¿Y Crees que accederé ir contigo? —pregunte altiva. Eudoro hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— Anaïs por favor coopera, no te quiero llevar a la fuerza.

— Pues será esa la única forma de que salga de acá —retrocedí.

— Como quieras —sentenció.

Ambos soldados corrieron hacía mí pero me les escabullí saltando por encima de la cama, me persiguieron por todo el cuarto. Les huía y arrojaba todo a mí paso, hasta que entre los dos lograron sujetarme, me agarré con fuerza de uno de los pilares de la cama, gritaba desesperada no quería que me llevaran, no sabía a dónde me llevarían.

— ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO ACÁ? SUELTENLA —la voz de Thomas retumbo por la habitación.

Eudoro me soltó de inmediato, corrí hacía Thomas y me abrazó con fuerza, me sentí a salvo entre sus brazos, hundí mi cara en su pecho y mis lágrimas afloraron.

— Calma mí niña, calma —dijo a mí oído a la vez que acariciaba mi espalda. La mirada que Thomas le dedicó a los hombres fue fiera.

— Por órdenes de mi Señor Mithos, debo llevarme a Anaïs —habló Eudoro con respeto.

— ¿Qué sucede Eudoro?

Mithos entró a la habitación de repente. Thomas se dio vuelta conmigo aún abrazada para mirarlo. Sentí como la mirada de Mithos se clavó en mí al verme abrazada al Príncipe, lo único que pude hacer fue subir la cabeza y decir en voz baja.

— Confía en mí…sígueme el juego —me solté dándole un gran empujón al Troyano y corrí a donde Mithos.

— Eudoro vino a buscarme, pero al verlo me asuste, no me dijo a donde me llevaría y pensé que sería con los hombres del ejército, no quise ir con él —dije con un llorar desgarrado—. TE LO IMPLORO MITHOS —me arrodille ante él con la mayor expresión de dolor que era capaz de poner—. NO ME DEJES ACÁ…te lo ruego llévame contigo.

— Tranquila belleza —dijo con la cara de engreído que más odiaba —¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no deseas atender a nuestro honorable invitado? —voltee a ver la cara del Príncipe y en verdad Thomas aún no comprendía lo que yo hacía.

— Mithos te lo ruego llévame contigo, no me dejes al lado de este hombre, es una BESTIA Y UN CERDO, POR FAVOR. MITHOS —una bofetada me calló, fui a tener al suelo, vi a Thomas moverse para enfrentar a Mithos, le dije que "No" sutilmente con la cabeza y se quedó quieto, muy intranquilo.

— ¿Cómo osas hablar así de nuestro honorable invitado? —El de Pies Ligeros estaba colérico— Discúlpeme usted Príncipe Thomas, Anaïs es algo difícil, si la desea puede quedarse con ella hasta que su estadía concluya, si no puede tomar todas las noches una dama diferente, es usted mi invitado y debo pagar por la ofensa de mi esclava, así que pida lo que desea.

Mithos sabía que Thomas no me dejaría ir, cada ladrón juzga por su condición, y yo sabía que si Mithos veía que yo odiaba a Thomas me dejaría con él, pues el único propósito del aqueo era lastimarme y humillarme. La reacción de Thomas fue genial, pues entendió porque yo actuaba de esa manera.

— Gracias por su ofrecimiento Mithos, me quedare con Anaïs hasta que mi estadía termine, es una mujer demasiado hermosa, creo que la más hermosa que haya visto antes.

Mithos me levanto del suelo, me amarro al pilar de la cama y dijo.

— Pero lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de indomable —agregó el hombre rubio.

— Los Troyanos somos grandes domadores de caballos, sé cómo domar una yegua —la voz fría y seductora de Thomas me dejo impresionada.

— Me agrada su aptitud joven Thomas, lo espero para el almuerzo —hizo una seña y Eudoro junto con su compañero salieron del cuarto—. No se entretenga Príncipe, mire que está apunto de servirse la comida —termino de decir con una sonrisa siniestra y salió de la habitación.

— Debí partirle la cara —gruñó Thomas con la ira airada en su corazón.

— Mi Señor eso no serviría de nada —dije acariciando su rostro, él bajo la mirada con rabia— Mithos está molesto conmigo, sólo desea hacerme daño, por eso arme todo este teatro.

— Lo sé, comprendí tu actuación, no sé por qué lo has hecho —su mirada se quedó fija en mí, y su rostro se acercó al mío, sentí los colores en mi rostro y descendí la mirada.

— Lo hice para quedarme con usted, yo…pensé que…yo —titubeé, había tomado como un hecho que Thomas me quería a su lado, pero su pregunta me puso a dudar.

— ¿En verdad quieres quedarte conmigo? —ahora no sólo su cara sino que también su cuerpo se me aproximo más y yo me ponía más nerviosa.

— Sí —susurré—. Con usted me siento segura, protegida, pero —dudé—…yo no sé si usted desea quedarse conmigo.

— ¿Cómo osas dudarlo? Si por lo menos por dos semanas te puedo hacer feliz y protegerte de esa bestia, con todo gusto lo haré, conmigo no tienes que temer.

En un impulso se aproximó a mis labios y creo que sólo nos separaba una delgada capa de aire. Yo no lograba comprender mis sentimientos, deseaba en verdad sentir sus labios, pero al sentirlo tan cerca entraba en pánico y eso se reflejaba en mis ojos.

— Discúlpame —dijo alejándose de mí—. En verdad eres una gran tentación Anaïs —sus palabras acompañadas de una bella sonrisa provocaron una en mí y por primera vez no me sonroje ante un halago de él.

— Le terminaré de preparar su baño, mi Señor. Y su ropa ya está acomodada —vi a mí alrededor y en mi afán de zafarme de Eudoro había vuelto un caos la habitación—. Yo recogeré todo este desastre —Thomas tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las beso repetidamente con tanto amor y respeto que me quede boba mirándolo.

— Eres muy noble Anaïs.

Suspiré no sabía qué me pasaba con él y definitivamente no podía escuchar mi nombre en su boca sin que un millón de mariposas me atacarán el estómago, me di la vuelta y entre en el área del baño.

Thomas tomó su baño y yo recogí la habitación, lo ayude a vestir y volverlo a ver sin ropa me abrumó, lo bueno fue que esta vez lo logre disimular mejor. El Príncipe Troyano se marchó y a las horas recibí una grata visita en ese enorme cuarto.

_**P.D. quienes gusten puedan pasar por mi perfil y ver el traíler de este fic y de mis otros escritos, además de ver mis otros fics y one shot.**_

_**P.D. 2: Les recuerdo que Tom Hiddleston es el Príncipe Thomas, Chris Hermworth es Mithos, Taylor kitsh es Adelphos, Michael Fassbender es Stelios y Nina Dobrev es Anaïs, por lo menos así son en mi cabeza jajajaja**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Rated NC +18**_

_Canto bb: Eros y Venus_

Télaraco entró con mis hijos en brazos cuando ya Thomas tendría 2 horas de haberse ido a la comida.

— ¡Télaraco! —sonreí con sorpresa al ver a mis pequeños junto a ella—.Mis Bebes —saludé mientras abrazaba a ambos. Eros me respondió el abrazo con fuerza y me dijo con su dulce voz:

— Mami te extraño ¿En dónde has estado? —apenas con 5 años hablaba muy claro y fuerte como su padre.

— Mi vida, mami ha estado ocupada con cosas importantes del tío Mithos, pero mami los ama mucho, lo sabes ¿Verdad? —casi rompí en llanto al terminar de hablar, amaba tanto a mis hijos.

Venus con 1 añito sólo me miraba y repetía "Mami, Mami" los besé y abracé a los dos hasta sentirme saciada de su amor, mis hijos me amaban y me lo demostraban con sus caricias infantiles. Télaraco y yo hablamos, me contó como estaba todo en Palacio, me dijo que no me preocupara por los pequeños que ella estaba a cargo de ellos, y que si ella no podía entonces Silvia quien era su amiga y pareja era quien los cuidaba, en verdad me sentí mucho más tranquila al saber que ellas velaban por mis pequeños.

— Mithos nos dejara libres a Silvia y a mí, me lo ha prometido, ya no seremos esclavas Anaïs ¿tienes idea de que lo es significa? —estaba visiblemente emocionada

— Estoy muy feliz por ti —en verdad estaba feliz de que ya tan valerosa mujer no sería más el juguete de las noches de Mithos.

— No seremos más esclavas —susurró como hablando para sí misma—. Los Señores del Consejo del Rey valoran a las mujeres de Lesbos y sino los Intelectuales de la ciudad nos darán trabajo, hablamos diversos idiomas, leemos y escribimos en los mismos, somos cultas y refinadas en muchas artes, eso nos servirá de mucho para que nos paguen y así conseguir donde vivir y ser libres — decía con alegría.

— Lo sé amiga, lo sé, tú más que nadie eres valiosa y cualquier Señor del Consejo valorará tener tus servicios como asistente.

Pasaron un par de horas y no podía dejar de llenar de besos a mis pequeños. Eros jugaba con una espadita de madera y Venus dibujaba en unas hojas con colores de cera, cuando de pronto la puerta del cuarto abrió sin previo aviso. Télaraco y yo nos levantamos de la cama de un golpe, sentí que el corazón me llegaba a mi garganta, Télaraco había corrido un gran riesgo al llevar a mis hijos conmigo cuando Mithos lo había prohibido.

— Buenas Tardes —habló Thomas con una sonrisa en los labios y fue cuando yo por fin respiré y Télaraco también pues ya le había contado lo bien que se había portado el Príncipe conmigo.

— Mi Señor, gracias a los Dioses que es usted —comenté con voz baja.

— Sí soy yo, parecen que han visto un fantasma —dijo risueño acercándose a nosotras.

Eros se acercó juguetón a Thomas y le dio unos cuantos golpecitos con su espada.

— Pa…Pa…Pa — repetía mi pequeño.

— Hola —saludó el príncipe agachándose para ponerse a la altura de mi bebe— ¿Tú quién eres, campeón? — Eros extendió su mano para dar un fuerte estrechón.

— Soy Eros hijo del Gran Adelphos y la Bella Anaïs —su padre le había enseñado que así debían presentarse los hombres.

Thomas le estrechó su pequeña mano.

— Yo soy Thomas, hijo de Príamo y Príncipe de Troya.

Eros sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó del cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla, eso se lo había enseñado yo. Trate siempre que mis hijos crecieran como personas dulces y no agresivas como su progenitor, el gesto de cariño de mi bebe sorprendió a Thomas y me miró con una amable sonrisa.

— Ella es Télaraco, poetisa de Lebos —presenté.

Thomas se levantó del suelo y le tomó la mano para besársela, justo como debía ser un caballero.

— Es un placer mi señora —Télaraco no logró responder nada sólo hizo una reverencia ante él, se sonrojó con lo cortés que era el troyano.

— Dale un beso al Príncipe —dijo Eros llevando a su pequeña hermana hasta Thomas quien se arrodilló en el piso y recibió con todo gusto el abrazo y el beso de mi hija.

— Tienes hijos hermosos y dulces, Anaïs —yo le sonreí, mis hijos eran niños bellos y muy especiales para todos.

Paso cerca de una hora o más. Thomas jugaba con Eros como si él fuese un niño también, Venus me busco y casi me desnuda para tomar de mi pecho, aunque ya tenía 1 año le gustaba aún ser amamantada y para la sorpresa de todos mi pecho todavía tenía leche, aunque Venus amamantara a lo sumo 1 vez por semana yo no había perdido la posibilidad de alimentarla, eso era otro don que me dio mi amada Diosa Afrodita. Thomas llegó gateando hasta mí con Eros montado en su espalda, bajó a mi hijo y se colocó de rodillas ante mí, miró como Venus estaba dormida en mis brazos y succionaba con fuerza mi seno.

— ¡Por todos los Dioses! —habló con asombro—. Jamás en mi vida he visto algo más hermoso que esto —acarició con su dedo la mejilla rosada de Venus, la mirada de Thomas dejaba ver lo que sentía y era evidente que estaba maravillado viéndome.

— Príncipe sólo le doy de comer —expliqué, no entendía porque se había maravillado.

— Nunca antes he visto como una madre alimenta a su hijo y me parece lo más hermoso que pueda haber —Eros le brincó encima y desvió su atención al niño—. Con que quieres seguir jugado — se puso a gatear nuevamente con Eros en su espalda, Thomas cada vez me parecía un hombre más maravilloso, no era común ver a un Príncipe jugar de tal manera con los hijos de una esclava.

La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe y ahora los tres fuimos los que nos quedamos sin respirar, fue gracioso ver la expresión de la cara del gran Stelios al ver a su hermano en 4 patas con un niño de 5 años en su espalda y lo que me hizo reír fue cuando Eros demandó:

— Arre caballito —trate de controlar mi risa Venus estaba dormida en mis brazos, en ese instante retiré mi pecho de su boca y me cubrí, ya estaba satisfecha y profundamente dormida.

— Me agrada saber que te gustan los niños pero hay reuniones a las que asistir Thomas —dijo Stelios entre complacido y molesto.

— Amiguito —dijo Thomas bajando a Eros, creo que otro día seguiremos con el juego, debo irme.

— Está bien, gracias por jugar conmigo —respondió Eros para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla— ¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó sin vergüenza a Stelios.

— El Príncipe Stelios, hijo de Príamo, futuro rey de Troya —contestó arrodillándose para estar a la altura de mi pequeño. Mi hijo se presentó como lo había hecho ante Thomas, luego abrazó y besó a Stelios.

— Hermoso niño —comentó y Thomas nos presentó.

— Ella es Anaïs y ella es Télaraco poetisa de Lesbos.

Stelios nos besó la mano cortésmente y pude notar como Télaraco no logro respirar en todo ese momento, se había quedado impresionada con el Príncipe Stelios y no era para menos, era muy apuesto, alto, con el cabello oscuro y algo largo como su hermano, los ojos azules y brillantes como el mar claro, vestía un peto de plata y una falda de cuero negro, sus brazos desnudos eran gruesos y definidos, el febo Apolo con toda seguridad lo había bendecido, tenía porte de un Dios por blasfemo que eso sonase.

— Es un placer conocerlas hermosas damas, pero Thomas y yo debemos retirarnos, hay ocupaciones que nos reclaman —hizo una reverencia leve que ambas respondimos.

— Anaïs, Télaraco —mencionó Thomas inclinándose levemente ante nosotras—, me debo retirar. Con permiso.

Cuando ambos abandonaron el lugar Télaraco cayó prácticamente desmayada en el lecho y habló con la respiración exaltada.

— Por el amor a los Dioses ¡Anaïs! ¿Tú has visto a esos hombres? —me hizo reír su comentario—. Madre Santa, nunca antes un Príncipe me había besado la mano, mucho menos había hecho una reverencia ante mí.

— Jajaja —volví a reír.

Yo sabía lo que era la caballerosidad de un hombre, aunque hace tanto tiempo que no era halagada con ella, tanto tiempo que me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía que un hombre fuese educado y cortes.

— Creo que puedo morir en paz —dijo haciéndome reír más—. Que bello es Anaïs, ni Mithos y Adelphos son tan bellos como ese Príncipe Stelios, bueno son muy bellos todos pero ese Príncipe ¡madre mía! ese hombre transpira fuerza, seguridad, sensualidad —mi amiga Télaraco había quedado obnubilada con Stelios.

Télaraco se marchó con mis hijos después de resaltar todas las cualidades visibles del mayor de los Príncipes Troyanos y el vacio de estar sin mis hijos se apodero de mí.

En la noche Thomas volvió y me pidió que lo acompañara a la cena, yo no deseaba ir, además si lo hacía era en calidad de esclava de él, para atenderlo a él y no como invitada a la comida, pero esto Thomas no lo sabía así que cuando se lo explique me dijo que mejor me quedara en la habitación, que el volvería lo más rápido posible, no deseaba que yo lo atendiera.

— Una mujer como tú vino al mundo para ser colmada de atenciones, no para atender a nadie — beso de manera halagadora mis manos.

— Yo bajaré mi Señor y lo atenderé es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted, atenderlo no me molesta —en verdad no me molestaba en cambio a los demás odiaba el simple hecho de tener que darles una copa de agua, pero con Thomas mi deseo era servirlo, no entendía que me pasaba con ese hombre.

Después de mucho hablar lo convencí de que me dejara bajar con él, además sabía que Mithos se desquiciaría cuando me viera sirviendo a Thomas, también lo hice en parte por molestar al de pies ligeros, pero esa noche paso algo que yo nunca me espere, y mucho menos lo espere de la persona que ejecuto el plan maléfico de Mithos.

_Canto cc: El Baile de Télaraco_

El Príncipe Thomas bajó a la cena vestido con bellas galas de color blanco y a su igual me puse un traje blanco con bordados dorados, como era mi intención Mithos se me quedo viendo con profunda extrañeza, pero el hijo de Tetis no dijo nada sólo se limitó a mirar como Thomas tomaba su lugar en el gran banquete y yo me colocaba detrás de él, en el lugar de las mujeres que servíamos con devoción a nuestros dueños.

Se sirvió la cena y yo personalmente me encargaba que la copa de "mi dueño" no estuviese ni por un minuto vacía, cada vez que debía acercarme a él para servirle cualquier cosa le dedicaba una sonrisa que siempre me encargue que Mithos pudiera observar desde su lugar, lo odiaba tanto pero ni siquiera el odio dejaba que se me notase pues la indiferencia era la muerte para él.

Durante un par de horas comieron y discutieron de la política exterior, Roma cada vez ambicionaba más territorio y comenzaban a volverse una amenaza. Se retiró todo plato de la mesa y sólo se quedaron los tributos al Gran Dionisio Dios del Vino, cuando Mithos se levantó y dijo.

— Es hora que comience la fiesta y se deje la charla aburrida de política, esta noche en especial deseo agradar a mis invitados y como el baile y la música son lo mejor para acompañar el vino y la alegría, mi bella Télaraco bailará para ustedes y les puedo jurar que se enamoraran de ella —dio un par de fuertes palmadas y la música comenzó.

Télaraco salió detrás de las cortinas, vestida de rojo y oro, descalza con tal solo una falda de transparencia a la cadera y alrededor de ella cientos de monedas de oro que acentuabas aún más cada erótico movimiento de las misma, el brassier bordado con hilo de oro realzaba mucho más lo hermoso y perfecto de sus pechos, su cabello rubio completamente suelto, sus profundos ojos azules resaltados con el negro del creyón y la sombra, sus labios con el carmín de la pasión y su cuerpo danzando en tributo a la lujuria.

Télaraco capaz de seducir a hombres y mujeres con su gracia, danzó despertando los instintos en todos los presentes, en especial bailo para el Príncipe Stelios, su mirada, sus movimientos, su provocación la dirigió por completo a él, tanto así que pude ver que los colores de la sangre aparecieron a través de las mejillas del Señor de Troya.

No entendía que sucedía, hacía ya muchos años que Télaraco no bailaba en una fiesta pagana, siempre era la favorita de Mithos y él la tenía solo para sí, ni con Adelphos la compartía, pero esa noche danzó para Stelios, no comprendía nada y Télaraco no notó mi presencia en la sala, sus ojos sólo eran para el troyano, así que no pude leer en sus ojos qué sucedía.

Lo que yo desconocía era la conversación que Mithos había mantenido con Télaraco en la tarde después que ella se retirara de la habitación en compañía de mis hijos.

— Para qué me mando a llamar mi Señor —preguntó la mujer de Lesbos.

— Sé que he prometido la libertad para ti y Silvia, pero deseo que hagas una última cosa por mí —respondió con una media sonrisa perversa y graciosa.

— Tú dirás qué quieres que haga —desde hace tiempo tuteaba a Mithos y con sus palabras se acercó sensualmente a él, pensó por la expresión de Mithos que él la deseaba para esa noche, cosa que nunca molesto a la poetisa.

— Quiero que dances en la fiesta de esta noche —Télaraco era incapaz de desobedecer a Mithos sin embargo protesto.

— ¿Bailar? Sólo bailo para ti ¿Por qué me pides eso ahora? Yo…

— ¡Shuu! —con suavidad la acalló al colocar sus dedos en los labios de ella—. Solo hay una mujer en este palacio capaz de lograr mi pequeño plan y esa mujer eres tú, eres la única a que nadie se le negará.

— ¿Y Anaïs? —dijo un tanto celosa, siempre lo había estado pero no eran unos celos malos, solo simple celos.

— ¡Anaïs! —mostró una misma media sonrisa— Su belleza y temperamento son irresistibles, su sola presencia hace que la desees a más no poder pero tú eres diferente, tu sabes cómo seducir a un hombre, sabes cómo tentarlo y cómo hacerlo caer en el pecado, justamente eso deseo que hagas… Anaïs jamás lo haría —dijo lo último pensando para sí mismo.

— Y a ¿quién desea mi Señor Mithos que seduzca? —preguntó Télaraco resignada a las órdenes de su amo.

— Al Príncipe Stelios —Télaraco se quedó de una pieza al escuchar el nombre de ese hombre.

— ¿¡Stelios!?

— A él, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —demandó serio.

— No, ninguno, es que tengo entendido que el Príncipe es casado y…

— Sí lo es y se cree el mejor de todos por una falsa fidelidad, eso es justamente lo que quiero que rompas esta noche.

Había rabia en sus palabras, estaba molesto por las palabras que Stelios le había dicho la noche del juego. Qué se podía esperar de Mithos, sabía que si Stelios caía en el juego de seducción de Télaraco se sentiría mal y traidor con su esposa, sólo daño era lo que sabía causar el heredero de Peleo.

— Si eso es lo que deseas, así será —respondió ella con una sonrisa, desde que había visto a Stelios en la habitación que compartía Thomas conmigo, se había quedado embobada con él troyano.

No era de esperar menos de Mithos, si una vez me ofreció a mí a su amigo Odiseo a sabiendas que el gran Rey de Itaca sólo amaba a su esposa Penélope, que esperar con un hombre al que despreciaba y consideraba enemigo pero por causa de la imposición de Peleo debía de aceptar en su casa al troyano.

Télaraco termino su danza majestuosa deteniéndose en seco justo frente a Stelios, ella con su respiración agitada y su mirada de deseo le sonrió al príncipe para luego acercársele más y depositar un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Stelios, pude ver que ese beso a él no le disgustó y todos rompieron en aplausos para Télaraco, el primogénito de Príamo no se percató de la malicia que había tras esos ojos azules y femeninos.

La poetisa de Lesbos se retiró y la fiesta continuó. El Príncipe Stelios decidió irse a la hora a descansar, él no era hombre de esos desastres que se hacían en las fiestas griegas. Thomas decidió quedarse otra hora pues alguno de los dos troyanos debía permanecer un poco más en la fiesta.

_Canto dd: La Tentación_

Stelios entró en su recamara y pudo ver pétalos rojos esparcidos por la habitación, todo estaba tenuemente iluminado por unas velas, divisó a Télaraco acostada en el lecho, con tan solo una bata de seda roja, cerrada por un cinturón del mismo material pero con la parte superior lo suficientemente abierta para dejar ver sensualmente casi por completo su busto.

— Mi Señor —dijo levantándose de la cama y sirvió un par de copas de vino, caminó hasta Stelios y se la ofreció.

El troyano trago grueso, no era una situación cómoda, sobre todo porque Télaraco lograba ponerlo nervioso.

— Gracias — tomó la copa— Pero…— ella no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

— Pero ¿qué?... Mi señor —habló despacio y suave mientras hábilmente lo despojaba de su armadura, le acarició la espalda desnuda.

Stelios tomó un buen trago de la copa, nunca era fácil para un hombre rechazar a una mujer hermosa.

— Gracias por el vino, Télaraco, pero…pero ya es hora de dormir — su voz sonó un tanto insegura, ella se paró frente a él y desamarró lentamente el cinturón.

— ¿Dormir? Pues exactamente a eso he venido, a asegurarme de que el Príncipe duerma muy bien esta noche —camino de espaldas hasta estar al lado de la cama y con toda sensualidad comenzó a abrirse la bata de seda roja.

— Espera —pidió el guerrero sujetando las manos de Télaraco y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que en verdad el Príncipe le era fiel a su esposa—. Agradezco profundamente a los Señores de esta gran casa por su amabilidad y por mandarme a una dama tan hermosa como tú, pero estoy casado y no deseo a mujer alguna que no sea mi esposa.

Stelios sintió un suave mareo en su cabeza.

Télaraco se soltó de las manos de Stelios y aprovechando el ligero mareo comenzó a besar el pecho de él a la vez que se deshacía fácilmente de la falda del Príncipe.

— Te dije…—los labios de la rubia sellaron los de Stelios con un beso, alcanzar el néctar de la boca del troyano no le fue difícil gracias a la altura de la joven de Lesbos.

— Espera —la rechazó con sutileza y el mareo volvió a su cabeza.

— ¿Está usted bien? —aparento una gran inocencia que no poseía—. Será mejor que se siente mi señor —se movió sentándolo en la cama—. Tome — le paso la copa de vino que el Príncipe término de beber.

Lo que nadie sabía exceptuando Télaraco es que el vino tenía un poco de Leu, una droga conocida muy bien por las chicas de Lesbos, con ella relajaban a los hombres para así hacerles disfrutar mucho más el acto sexual.

— ¿Cómo se siente, mi Señor? —preguntó al ver en los ojos de su Príncipe que el Leu hacía efecto.

— Me siento bien —contestó y Télaraco lo comenzó a besar a la vez que se sentaba encima de él.

Stelios sentado en la cama y Télaraco encima de él, así comenzó la inconsciente traición a Andrómaca, su esposa. Stelios confundido a causa de la droga lo sentía todo aún más placentero de lo que ya era, se dejaba llevar por los labios ansiosos de besos de la poetisa.

En un último intento retiró su rostro y Télaraco comenzó a besar el cuello de él mientras se desprendía de la bata roja, se separó un poco del Troyano y tomando con sus manos el hermoso y varonil rostro de Stelios, lo hizo mirarla desnuda.

— ¿Acaso no me deseas? —preguntó pausadamente.

— Estaría ciego si no te deseara —respondió hablando con la franqueza más profunda de todas, ya que la droga lograba ese efecto y quién podría culparlo era hombre y Télaraco una mujer muy sensual.

Esas palabras dieron paso a que la poetisa hiciera lo que mejor sabía hacer, complacer a un hombre. Beso a Beso fue inclinando a Stelios en la cama hasta acostarlo en ella, sus caderas danzando sobre él, lo excitaron y en un solo movimiento, él se puso encima. Los besos no se acababan y cada vez las flamas de sus lenguas eran más candentes. Las manos dibujaban sus figuras.

Stelios que tenía casi 5 meses sin ver a su esposa por tanto viaje, se ahogaba entre a los pechos de Télaraco. Con un camino de besos y raspándola con su masculina barba, llevó su boca hasta lo más íntimo de ella, la hizo muy feliz en pocos minutos pues su habilidad como amante era grande.

Entre gemidos y jadeos profundos, el Príncipe volvió a subir su rostro hasta llegar al de la poetisa para así nuevamente llenarla de besos, mientas sus manos acariciaban con fuerza las carnes de Télaraco. Los besos salvajes bajaban de los labios al cuello pasando antes por el lóbulo de la oreja, la saliva humedecía plácidamente los semblantes y la cara de Télaraco se tornaba roja por el constante roce de la barba de Stelios.

Stelios con dedicación le mordisque los hombros, le beso las manos, los ojos y el resto del cuerpo, no hubo un centímetro de Télaraco que el troyano no degustara con sus manos y boca. Ella por su parte se complacía en acariciar aquella perfecta anatomía masculina. Se suponía que era ella la que debía complacerlo a él pero resulto al revés, fue él quien la complació y se complació así mismo con el cuerpo de la poetisa.

— Quiero ser tuya —pidió mientras se comían a besos.

El Príncipe la coloco encima de él y se sentó, para así quedar frente a frente.

— Deseo mirarte mientras te poseo y me lleno completamente de ti —la mente de Stelios estaba totalmente nublada para ese momento. Lo peor era que al día siguiente se recordaría de todo, así era que actuaba el Leu.

— Tus deseos son órdenes —dijo para dejarse poseer por completo.

La espalda de ella estaba completamente arqueada hacía atrás y con sus manos se apoyaba en la cama, su vientre se movía con la misma sensualidad y rapidez que cuando danzaba, mientras Stelios paseaba sus manos por el abdomen femenino y su lengua se deleitaba acariciando sus senos.

Ambos luchaban por no cerrar los ojos a causa del placer que recibían sus cuerpos, el morbo que les daba el mirarse poseyendo y siendo poseído era lo que más incrementaba el agobiante placer del cual eran presos.

Télaraco abrazó con fuerza a Stelios y él a ella cuando ambos comprendieron, que no aguantaban más el castigo de la pasión. Así mirándose a los ojos y rozando sus labios por sus bocas entre abiertas y jadeantes, llegaron al Olimpo.

Cayeron rendidos de cansancio en la cama, Stelios la acomodó en su pecho.

— En verdad eres el mejor amante que he tenido —susurró mientras besaba el pecho de él, ya Stelios se encontraba profundamente dormido, ese era el efecto secundario del Leu, los relajaba tanto que después de explotar en el orgasmo el sueño los invadía.

A Télaraco no le molesto, se encontraba más que satisfecha y se quedó dormida entre los fuertes brazos de Stelios.

_Canto ee: La Playa_

Thomas decidió que ya era hora de retirarnos del banquete, la madrugada ya entraba, con todo el protocolo que exigía esas fiestas, se despidió de todos los presentes y nos fuimos a la habitación, cuando casi llegábamos me tomó de la mano.

— ¿Tienes sueño? — su voz era tan dulce.

— En realidad no, mi Señor — respondí con calma.

— Entonces ven conmigo, deseo ver el mar.

Caminamos hasta la playa nocturna iluminada por la hermosa Luna que nos brindaba la gran Artemisa y las estrellas que se asomaban en su esplendor.

— Que hermoso es el mar —comenté mirando su inmensidad.

— Poseidón es un noble Dios al permitirnos navegar y bañarnos en sus aguas —comenzamos a caminar por la arena humedad.

Me quité las zapatillas y él hizo lo mismo, tomados de la mano caminamos por la orilla de ese negro e inmenso mar, no hablamos mucho sólo nos deleitábamos con el paisaje, el cielo y nuestros ojos. Thomas me soltó la mano y camino unas pasos hacia atrás para admirarme.

— Pareces una Ninfa —me sonrojé pues las sirenas y las ninfas eran la perfección hecha mujer.

— Gracias mi Señor —bajé mi rostro y miré al mar.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, soy sincero y digo lo que veo.

Con su tersa mano volteo mi rostro hacia él y vi como su cara se me acercaba despacio, nuestras narices se rozaron, nuestros ojos miraron con detalle los ojos del otro, la cercanía era máxima, sentía su cálido aliento sobre mis labios. Labios que por 1 centímetro estaban separados de los de él. Su proximidad me puso nerviosa, por más que me sintiera bien con Thomas, no soportaba que un hombre se me acercara tanto, el Príncipe de Troya notó mi nerviosismo, sin embargo yo no lograba moverme, mi deseo era mayor a mi temor.

— Deseo tanto besarte — susurró rozando sus labios con los míos, pero yo baje mi mirada y sus labios chocaron con mi pómulo, pensé que se molestaría pero él simplemente sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos y me sonrió para luego darme un beso en la frente — Deseo mucho un beso tuyo, pero deseo mucho más que ese beso me lo des tú por voluntad y no que yo te lo robe — besó la comisura de mi boca, me tomó la mano y seguimos caminando por la ancha playa.

Sentí mucho frio y me abrazó para así sentarnos en la arena. Me enseñó mucho de astronomía esa noche. Thomas era un Príncipe muy culto, me mostró las constelaciones y los nombres de muchas estrellas.

— Anda ponme a prueba, dime que estrella en el firmamento te gusta más y te diré su nombre.

— No te puedes saber el nombre de todas —dije sorprendida e incrédula de sus habilidades.

— Anda, señálame una y si tiene nombre te lo diré.

Observe el cielo y mi cuerpo se estremeció por una ráfaga de aire gélido, Thomas me cubrió aún más con su cuerpo para darme calor, cosa que le resultaba fácil, era un hombre grande, con la espalda ancha y el cuerpo definido. No sé por qué el estar así con él no me molestaba pero el simple hecho de sentir sus labios muy cerca de los míos me hacían temerle, me quede mirando al cielo, sólo pensaba en mis extraños sentimientos hacia él cuando su voz me saco de mis pensares.

— ¿Ya elegiste una? —me miró fijamente.

— Sí, aquella, que titila con un lindo color violeta —señalé con mi dedo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola a todas**_

_**WOW! UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR SUS RW! De verdad que adoro leerlas y me dan muchísimo ánimo de continuar escribiendo y publicando todos y cada uno de mis fics.**_

_**Muchas gracias a Valery, Yaqui, Carmen, Ana Karen, Jenny, Graciela, RakeVampire y alguien que me dejo un lindo mensaje pero no puso su nombre. SON MARAVILLOSAS.**_

_**Para quienes no sepan pueden visualizar a Stelios como a Michael Fassbender en Centurion… Más información de todos mis fics en mi grupo "Stefania Bloom Fics" por Facebook.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_Canto ff: El Amanecer de Stelios_

El Príncipe entre dulces sueños que Morfeo le regalaba, acarició a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, con enorme pesadez se movió en la cama para llevar a la joven hasta la altura de su rostro y sin querer abrir los ojos aún, llenó de besos aquella fisonomía que también permanecía dormida. Al ser receptora de dulces y masculinos besos abrió perezosamente sus ojos y miró ese rostro sensual justo en frente de ella, sin pensarlo le dio un beso en los labios que fue bien recibido por Stelios, terminaron con el beso y él la brazo con más fuerza que antes.

— Mi bella Andrómaca —susurró al oído de Télaraco, el comentario no le hizo para nada gracia a la joven de Lesbos, separándose de él habló sensual y sumisa:

— Mi nombre es Télaraco, pero si desea darme otro será bien recibido — sabía que a Stelios se le paralizaría el corazón aunque fuese por un instante al escucharla y darse cuenta que no era su esposa con quien estaba.

Como aún el Troyano estaba soñoliento su mente continuaba un tanto confundida.

— ¿¡Télaraco!? —dijo abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, una punzada se centró en su cabeza haciendo que su mano se posara sobre la frente y su cara hiciera una mueca de dolor.

— Me temo que mi señor tomó mucho vino anoche —habló traviesa y sonreída—, yo sé cómo hacer para que ese dolor de cabeza se vaya, mi señor.

Comenzó a besar el pecho de Stelios, que no sólo estaba aturdido por el Lau sino que además trataba de ordenar sus recuerdos. Télaraco se acomodó encima de él y lo llenó de besos y caricias. Stelios comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido, no hubo detalle de la noche anterior que no estuviese claro en su mente. Se maldijo así mismo, al no saber de la droga y los efectos que causaba ésta, pensó que en verdad sus instintos de macho lo habían hecho caer ante la tentación.

— Espera —pidió devolviendo a Télaraco a su lado de la cama—. No me siento bien —se sentó.

Télaraco supo que él no la tocaría, ya estaba en plena conciencia y seguramente sintiéndose horrible.

— Le preparare el baño mi Señor y una medicina para el dolor de cabeza.

Sabía que se sentiría mal al día siguiente así que trajo el remedio para eso, en medio vaso con agua echo una cucharada de unas sales y se lo dio a beber, después le preparó un baño tibio, masajeo la cien de Stelios mientras este se relajaba con el agua. El Príncipe aún no lograba digerir lo ocurrido, la resaca era tremenda. Al salir de la bañera, todo estaba más que claro para él.

— Soy un maldito —murmuró mientras se cerraba la bata y salía del cuarto de baño.

— Mi Señor —llamó Télaraco detrás de él y Stelios la miró fijamente, la poetisa bajó la mirada, pudo ver en los ojos del Príncipe el gran arrepentimiento que sentía al haber estado con ella— ¿Desea que le traiga el desayuno?

— Gracias Télaraco, pero no deseo más nada, me has atendido muy bien —le beso las manos, nunca le haría un desplante a una mujer, mucho menos si acababa de pasar la noche con ella, a Stelios se le cristalizaron los ojos, Andrómaca no salía de su mente.

— Si ya no me necesita, ¿me puedo retirar? —masculló queriendo evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, el trato de Stelios fue muy cortes y eso ella no se lo espero, por el contrario esperaba que la echara a patadas del cuarto o en caso contrario que se acostara nuevamente con ella, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro y eso la sorprendió.

— Puedes retirarte si así lo deseas —dijo con calma.

— No deseo retirarme y si por mi fuese compartiría todas mis noche con usted mi Señor, pero en sus ojos se refleja el arrepentimiento por lo ocurrido anoche, lo siento, no pensé que le causara tanta pena —bajó su mirada y se dirigió a la puerta, Stelios la detuvo antes de salir tomándola del brazo.

— No creo que haya hombre en el mundo que se arrepienta de estar contigo, no me arrepiento de eso, me arrepiento y me avergüenzo de mi debilidad, pues amo a mi esposa, y en 5 años que llevo casado con ella jamás la había traicionado —Télaraco se maravilló con la gentileza de las palabras de Stelios.

— Gracias por sus palabras mi Señor —abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Mithos que aparecía como por arte de magia.

— Buenos Días Príncipe —estaba sonreído.

— Buenos días Mithos — Stelios le contesto el saludo, tomó la mano de Télaraco y la beso, ella se fue a retirar pero Mithos la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y la hizo pegarse a él.

— Espero que haya pasado muy buena noche Príncipe, bueno, con una mujer como ella dudo que haya sido contrario —apretó las carnes de Télaraco y le dio un beso en la boca con brusquedad, la chica de Lesbos por primera vez en su vida le daba asco recibir un beso de Mithos, pero como esclava que era hasta esos momentos no se negó, aunque dejo ver muy bien a ambos el desagrado que sintió con ese beso. El de pies ligeros le dio una fuerte nalgada indicándole así que se retirara, Stelios no le dio tiempo a Mithos para que dijera otro comentario mal intencionado, le tranco la puerta en la nariz a su anfitrión.

El Príncipe se acostó de nuevo en su cama y pensó en lo que acababa de hacer, la culpa lo mataba. Decidió ser sincero con su esposa y contarle todo lo ocurrido.

_Canto gg: Las Atenciones con Thomas_

Cuando la mañana comenzaba, me levanté con cuidado para así no despertar al hombre que me abrazaba, preparé una bandeja con algo de fruta y una copa de jugo, seguía cuestionándome cómo era posible que me diera tanto gusto atender a Thomas; después me dirigí a prepararle el baño matutino, aún el bello príncipe no abría sus ojos, cuando echaba las sales en el agua tibia una voz hermosa me asusto levemente.

— Buenos Días Anaïs —voltee rápido y lo miré, tan sólo con una bata blanca que lo cubría y la copa con jugo en la mano, aún me maravillaba escuchar mi nombre en sus labios.

— Buenos Días Príncipe Thomas, ¿Cómo amaneció?

— Muy bien, gracias a que tuve un cuerpo que me dio calor en una noche tan fría —ha cada palabra que pronuncio se me fue acercando más y más, su mirada, su porte, su voz, todo él era intimidante y divinamente sensual, yo me sonrojé mientras bajaba mi mirada, al final la subí y cambié de tema.

— Su baño está listo, debo de alistar sus ropajes, con permiso —con su brazo me bloqueo la salida.

— Deseo que me bañes ¿si no te molesta? — con lentitud voltee mi mirada hacía él y vi en sus ojos ese destello de picardía que me atrapaba y seducía, la propuesta me molestaba por más que me sedujera con ella, así que respondí un tanto molesta

— Soy su esclava, debo de hacer lo que me ordene, mi señor.

— No eres mi esclava, no quiero que repitas eso Anaïs, y por tu tono de voz es notoria tu molestia así que olvida lo que te he pedido —en su voz pude percibir que estaba un poco disgustado, no cabía la duda que mi caballeroso Thomas era un chico muy consentido y mi negativa a bañarlo lo había molestado un poco, pero aun así era incapaz de ser grosero conmigo.

— No lo repetiré, y discúlpeme si lo he contrariado.

— No me has molestado Anaïs —me beso la mano—. No puedo molestarme contigo, ni aunque quisiera —me abrió la puerta del baño para que así saliera al área del cuarto.

Le elegí los ropajes para ese día, lo ayude a vestirse, comió un poco de fruta y se retiró, me pidió que me cambiara la ropa y me colocara algo sencillo y fresco, no entendí para qué pero igual le obedecí.

_Canto hh: El Mercado de Ptía_

Thomas regresó una hora después.

— Hoy tengo el día libre, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que iremos a pasear ¿Estas lista? — me quede fría con eso de que iríamos a pasear.

— Sí, estoy lista —respondí— ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunté mientras caminábamos rumbo a la puerta principal de palacio.

— A la ciudad y luego ya veremos —me llevaba tomada de la mano.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, vi como un carro nos esperaba con dos hermosos corceles que tirarían de él, en el carro se hallaba una cesta de tamaño considerable llena de comida. Thomas me ayudo a montar en el carro y luego se montó él, al salir de la zona de palacio me alegre mucho, respiré profundamente y vi a lo lejos la enorme ciudad; al llegar a esta comencé a sonreír y miraba a mi alrededor con detalle, a la vez que todas las personas nos miraban a nosotros y murmuraban, aunque nuestro ropaje fuesen sencillos seguía siendo muy lujoso para los ciudadanos comunes, además los caballos y el carro eran majestuosos y llevaban el signo de Palacio.

— Es hermosa —dije mirando a todos lados.

— ¿La Ciudad?

— Sí, la ciudad — respondí.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —preguntó sin entender mi sonrisa y mi aptitud.

— En 6 años que llevo en esta isla jamás había salido de Palacio, sólo conozco la playa y los jardines de Palacio, nunca había visto la ciudad —pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Thomas, luego un gesto de molestia por semejante barbaridad de haberme tenido encerrada por 6 años, prefirió no decir nada al respeto, sabía que terminaría más enojado que lo que ya estaba.

Nos detuvimos en una calle cualquiera y bajamos del carro para entrar así al enorme mercado, era tan pintoresco, lleno de gente con sus tarantines vendiendo de todo, comida, telas, adornos, el puesto del herrero y del carpintero, todo me gustaba y me alegraba el alma ver a esa gente trabajando felices. El olor de las especies se elevaba por encima de otros y la tierra roja de la calle se asentaba con tantos pies que la pisaban.

— Pareces una pequeña —observó y me pellizco una mejilla.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Pues todo lo miras con la emoción que tienen los niños cuando ven algo nuevo, parece que nunca antes habías estado en un mercado —me sonrió agradado por mi inocencia, en verdad jamás había estado antes en un mercado, cuando vivía en las Auras era la heredera al trono por ende jamás pise el mercado de la ciudad y después en Ptía estaba presa en el palacio.

— Es que hace demasiado tiempo que no estaba en uno —mentí con habilidad sin mirarle la cara— ¡Mira! —señalé un puesto de telas hermosas y corrí hasta el lugar, estaba tan lleno de gente y las calles eran tan estrechas que no era fácil correr en ese sitio, sin contar con el enorme calor que hacía.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté cubriéndome la mitad del rostro con una tela de transparencia fucsia.

Brinqué y corrí hasta 3 puestos más adelante, tomé un fajón para la cadera finamente bordado con miles de monedas, me lo amarré y comencé a bailarle a Thomas en medio de aquel enorme mercado y la música de un par de artistas que estaban cerca me ayudaron.

Bailaba y lo miraba fijamente, para mí era como un juego, como si nadie estuviese en ese lugar, sus ojos se posaban con detenimiento en cada parte de mi cuerpo, tomé un pedazo de tela azul que había en el puesto y me cubrí el rostro con ella, le sonría feliz de poder estar en ese lugar, de poder pellizcar un poco de libertad. Thomas se me acercó envuelto por una risa y unos ojos llenos de alegría.

— Detente —pidió mientras me abrazó con delicadeza.

— ¿No te gusta verme bailar? —escondí mi rostro por completo tras la tela azul.

— Me encanta verte bailar, pero no es el lugar para ello, todos nos miran como si fuésemos…

— Extranjeros —le dije interrumpiéndole— y eso es lo que somos, un par de extranjeros.

Deje las cosas en el puesto de donde las había tomado y salí corriendo por aquellas pequeñas callejuelas, Thomas corrió tras de mí y ambos nos reíamos de nuestras travesuras por el mercado, llegué a un lugar en donde hacían y vendían instrumentos musicales y tomé un pandereta volviéndole a bailar a Thomas, quien nuevamente se embelesaba mirándome. La gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor comenzó a aplaudirme y el dueño del puesto me acompaño tocando su flauta, dance por unos 5 minutos.

Le di las gracias al dueño del puesto le devolví la pandereta y seguimos con nuestras carreritas por aquel enorme lugar, jugué con Thomas me escondía entre los puestos y él me buscaba como loco, siempre me encontraba y volvía a emprender mi carrera y él a perseguirme. En una de esas ambos empapados en sudor, me logró atrapar en medio de un pasillo, me detuvo colocándome en medio de sus brazos y me hizo muchas cosquillas, en verdad llamábamos la atención de todos, intentando zafarme de sus cosquillas le arañé un poco la cara.

— ¡Por los dioses! —me lleve las manos al rostro, vi como una gota de sangre salía de ese rasguño—. Príncipe Thomas discúlpame… lo siento… lo siento mucho…discúlpame… lo siento… lo siento… — me puse muy nerviosa y atropellaba mis palabras hasta que sus dedos sutilmente colocados en mis labios me acallaron.

— Calma, no ha pasado nada Anaïs es sólo un pequeño rasguño, no me duele, tranquilízate… amor.

¿Amor? me dijo amor y yo me quede como en las nubes sólo mirándolo sin poder decir más, me tomó las manos y me las besó una a una, se arrimó a mí, vi su hermoso rostro a sólo un par de centímetros de mi cara y sus labios dulcemente me besaron la comisura de mis labios, creí que nuevamente mi corazón abandonaría mi pecho y no logre volver a respirar hasta que se alejó un poco.

— Gracias por no molestarse conmigo, no fue mi intención — limpie con suavidad la pequeña cantidad de sangre con mi mano.

— No tengo por qué molestarme, fue un accidente — en ese momento mi vista se desvió y vi algo que me encantaba pero que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo pues después de mi primer año en Ptía Adelphos me lo había prohibido.

— ¡Lienzos! — grité y corrí hasta el puesto — ¡Mira Thomas! — Mi sonrisa se ilumino mucho más que antes — Mira hay de todo, colores, lienzos, pinceles — De la emoción lo llame tuteándolo, pero a él para nada le disgusto, es más su cara fue de agrado.

— ¿Te gusta pintar, verdad? — preguntó al verme tan entusiasmada con todo.

— Si, pero hace mucho que no lo hago, eso fue uno de mis tantos castigos, un día Adelphos molesto conmigo rompió todos mis lienzos y me prohibió volver a pintar, así que nunca más lo he hecho — mencione un poco triste mientras tocaba las cerdas de los pinceles.

— ¿Cómo es posible que pases por todo esto? — dijo abrazándome y besando mi cabeza.

— Ya no importa Thomas, hoy estoy feliz y no quiero que eso se opaque por tontos recuerdos —caminé alejándome un poco del puesto para proseguir con el recorrido y el príncipe me detuvo.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— Pues a continuar viendo las cosas.

— Primero debes de elegir los lienzos y las pinturas que necesitas, no me importa lo que te hayan prohibido — su voz fue firme al hablar.

— Yo no puedo, mi Señor.

— Claro que puedes, así que elije — fue casi una orden y yo deseaba tanto poder pintar nuevamente que solo le di un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo — me puse a elegir lienzos, pinceles y colores.

— Me hace feliz, verte feliz — dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Al terminar de comprar ya la tarde estaba bastante entrada, así que Thomas me dijo que me llevaría a otro lugar y nos fuimos al carro para emprender el viaje.

_Canto ii: El Circo_

Nos fuimos a la plaza central de la ciudad y dimos varias vueltas, nos detuvimos un rato, pues había un espectáculo de músicos en la plaza y también había bailarinas allí, nos divertimos y reímos a más no poder en ese lugar, nos movíamos constantemente pues la muchedumbre no nos permitía ver, hasta que Thomas se metió entre la gente y logro quedar entre los primeros puestos, me haló de la mano para así ayudarme y llegar hasta su altura.

Era un gran espectáculo, había chicos montados en zancos muy altos y prendían en fuego los bastones con los cuales hacían malabares, un chico paso con un sombrero para que los espectadores aportaran algo de dinero, Thomas les dio 5 monedas de oro, era demasiado dinero, podrían mantenerse hasta más de 3 meses con ese oro.

— Se lo merecen son muy buenos — dijo Thomas ante la mirada atónita del chico que pasaba con el sombrero.

— Gracias mi Señor, ha de ser usted un gran noble — el chico salió corriendo a donde estaba su padre, que también miro atónito el dinero dentro del sombrero.

Públicamente le dieron las gracias a Thomas por su generosa colaboración y el espectáculo duro 2 horas, pues tenían animales entrenados que hacían hazañas, contorsionistas que nos dejaban alucinando con su flexibilidad, payasos que nos hicieron llorar de la risa, una obra de teatro infantil. Gran parte del tiempo Thomas me mantuvo abrazada desde atrás, y sus manos reposaban en mi abdomen, su barbilla en más de una oportunidad se dejó caer sobre mi hombro y su sonrisa me fue obsequiada en muchas oportunidades, no creí que pudiera ser tan feliz al lado de ese Troyano.

Ya la tarde llegaba a su fin cuando decidimos ir a Palacio, llegamos al hogar de Peleo y unos lacayos llevaron las cosas hasta la habitación, me di cuenta que entre tantas emociones y risas ninguno de los dos había probado bocado así que serví la mesa que se hallaba en la recamara con los alimentos que continuaban metidos en la canasta.

— ¿Thomas que deseas hacer primero comer o tomar un baño? — pregunté distraída y una vez más admirada de mi confianza hacía él pues en más de una ocasión lo tuteaba, pero a él poco parecía importarle, pues le hablara de tú o de usted me respondía sin hacer aclaratoria a mi trato.

— Creo que el hambre es mayor, no nos percatamos de las horas y el día se nos fue rápidamente — le sonreí, termine de colocar la mesa.

— Anaïs — dijo serio y tajante, me voltee hacía él — ¿por qué pones solo un puesto en la mesa? — su voz fue muy seria.

— Es que…bueno…eeehhh!

— Cuando vas a entender que te quiero a mi lado — dijo y hasta él mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras, salieron solas desde lo más profundo de su alma, pero las disimulo y continuo —. No eres una esclava, nunca podrás ser una esclava para mí, tienes mucho carácter para ser una, eso lo demuestras constantemente, te quiero conmigo en la mesa, siempre, no quiero indicarte lo que debes o no debes hacer, tienes una voluntad innata en tu ser — se me acerco y me beso las manos con una devoción increíble, después me abrazo y sin querer se le escapó de sus labios —. Me estoy enamorando de ti — besó mi frente y trato de disimular lo que había dicho, se sentó rápidamente en la mesa —. Vamos pon tu puesto que me muero de hambre.

Yo no deseé decir nada con respeto a las cosas que él me había dicho, pues mi corazón se agitaba al recordarlas y una legión de mariposas atacaba mi estómago, yo estaba tan nerviosa que a pesar del hambre que tenía no pude comer mucho, a medida que avanzaba la comida me iba relajando y nos reíamos a carcajadas de recordar las cosas acontecidas en el día, cuando terminábamos de comer, la puerta sonó y me dirigí a abrirla.

— Buenas noches Príncipe Stelios — hable haciendo una reverencia, el hermoso caballero tomó mi mano la beso y haciendo una reverencia me dijo:

— Buenas noches dama Anaïs.

— Stelios — dijo Thomas y se dio un fraternal abrazo con su hermano.

— Debo hablar contigo Thomas —. Entendí que sobraba.

— Los dejo solos mis Señores — salí de la habitación y espere junto a la puerta por si se les ofrecía algo, hablaron por casi 2 horas, pude ver el rostro triste y desencajado de Stelios al salir de la habitación de Thomas.

El bello príncipe permaneció en silencio, yo entré recogí la mesa, y preparé el baño, Thomas me dijo que quería pensar un poco que primero me relajase yo en las tibias aguas y que después él tomaría su baño, así lo hice, salí del cuarto de baño con el cabello húmedo debidamente peinado y una bata de seda verde, mis ropas definitivamente no eran las de una esclava, pues Adelphos en ese sentido me atendía muy bien.

— Hueles tan bien — dijo aspirando con fuerza mis cabellos.

— Gracias — estaba un tanto nerviosa al ver ese brillo de pasión en sus ojos —. Su baño ya está listo.

Cuando ya estábamos en la cama fue que me contó lo que lo tenía así cabizbajo, me dijo lo que había pasado con Stelios y Télaraco, y lo mal que se sentía El Príncipe Heredero de Troya con lo que había ocurrido.

— Stelios ama con toda su alma a Andrómaca, quizás ella lo perdone, pero él nunca se perdonará — me quede en silencio y pensando, al día siguiente hablaría con Télaraco y me tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de lo que había hecho.

_Canto jj: El Claro_

Amaneció, Thomas se marchó a sus obligaciones, y yo hice varios bocetos en los papeles que él me había comprado casi al medio día el príncipe nuevamente me sorprendió al decirme que nos iríamos de paseo, al llegar a la puerta principal, estaba nuevamente el carro esperándonos, pude ver que nuevamente había una canasta con alimentos y que todos los utensilios de pintura que habíamos comprado estaban en el carro. Salimos de palacio y considero que nadie nos vio, es más creo que nadie sabía de esas salidas nuestras pues íbamos sin escolta o por lo menos yo no me había percatado de la discreta escolta del Príncipe Thomas. Los Troyanos eran hábiles para no darse a notar cuando no lo deseaban.

Atravesamos la ciudad y fuimos a parar al pie de una verde y hermosa montaña, en el carro subimos una buena distancia y llegamos a un hermoso claro, parecía un mirador natural, pues podías desde allí observar por completo la ciudad y al fondo de la ciudad el hermoso y gran palacio de Peleo.

— Que hermoso se ve todo desde acá — baje rápidamente del carro y corrí hacía la punta del claro —Thomas amarro los caballos a un árbol y luego se acercó a mí.

— En verdad todo se ve hermoso, pero deberías ver a Troya desde alguno de sus muros, quedarías en verdad impresionada, Troya es la ciudad más bella de todas, ni la misma Roma se le compara — Habló orgulloso y añorando su casa.

— Pues la Isla de las Auras no era tan grande ni majestuosa como lo ha de ser Troya o como lo es Ptía, pero era muy hermosa y muy pintoresca, con un pueblo amable y atento con los extranjeros — añoraba mi casa.

— ¿Cómo supisteis llegar hasta acá? — pregunté con gran curiosidad

— No es la primera vez que vengo a Ptía, hace muchos años vine un par de veces con mi hermano, pero todo era muy distinto el Rey Peleo estaba con fuerza y al mando de su Isla, Mithos no estaba en Ptía sino en Itaca o alguna otra isla, ahora el Palacio y las relaciones con esta isla penden de un hilo…—se quedó callado y dijo como pensando en voz alta — Mithos nunca debe llegar a ser soberano de esta isla, él no es un hombre que vele por los demás sino por sus intereses propios, no es un Rey sino un asesino — se calló al darse cuenta de lo que decía y pude notar que el tema le molestaba mucho —. Mejor hablemos de algo más agradable, ese hombre hace que la ira se apodere de mi pecho — se volteó y camino hacia los caballo, comenzó a bajar las cosas del carro. — Es un buen lugar para que pintes, tienes un lindo paisaje — dijo pasándome uno de los lienzos

Lo ayude a bajar todo y colocamos una enorme manta al pie de un frondoso árbol que nos daba una buena sombra, en la canasta que traía había una gran variedad de alimento, embutidos y un par de botellas del vino. Thomas se recostó del árbol y sólo me observaba acomodar las cosas sobre la manta.

— ¿Desea comer? Mi Señor — dije mirándole pero Thomas no me escucho, sus ojos me miraban y me detallaban, pero parecía estar muy ausente — Mi Señor — repetí con más fuerza y fue cuando despertó de su pensar.

—Disculpa ¿Qué me decías? — cuanto hubiese dado en ese momento por saber que pasaba por su mente cuando sus ojos se posaban de esa manera sobre mí, pues no era la primera vez que me observaba así como perdido en su mente.

— ¿Qué si desea comer? — repetí sonreída.

— Ahora no más tarde, ven y te ayudo con los implementos de pintura — me dijo levantándose de su lugar y ayudándome con las cosas.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas en completo silencio, como adoré que Thomas respetara mi silencio, simplemente se dedicó a mirarme pintar sin decir palabra. Él recostado del grueso árbol por fin hablo.

— Ven — fue todo y me señalo que me sentara en el medio de sus piernas ligeramente separadas —, deseo ver de cerca que es lo que pintas — aclarándome lo que deseaba pues yo puse la cara de no entender lo que quería.

Me levanté con mi lienzo y mis pinturas, y me senté entre sus piernas Thomas se sentó derecho y colocando su rostro en mi hombro, observo con detenimiento mi obra.

— Eres buena para esto — dijo sonreído.

— Gracias — dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— No sé qué es lo que pintas, es decir no lo veo desde acá — dijo y era lógico pues las familias Reales de las Auras habíamos sido bendecidos con una mirada de gran alcance y desde mi posición podía mirar con detalle una calle muy pintoresca con un par de ancianos sentados en unas sillas justo frente la puerta de su casa y eso era lo que pintaba.

— Ubícate al este de la ciudad, donde esta ese gran edificio que no sé qué será.

— La Biblioteca — dijo aclarando mi duda.

— Es un hermoso edificio, no sabía que había biblioteca acá en Ptía, bueno cuenta tres calles hacia el oeste del edificio, y con gran dificultad distinguirás la calle que pinto.

— ¡WOW! — exclamó sorprendido — veo la calle, pero no logro distinguir nada de lo que tu pintas — Le explique el don de mi familia, pero nunca le dije que pertenecía a la familia Real y se maravilló.

— Me encantaría tener algo especial como tú.

— Fue una bendición de parte del gran Apolo — para que así los guerreros que nacieran en mi familia tuviesen la mejor puntería como arqueros, los pintores mejor visión para nuestras obras, los oradores para que pudieran ver el rostro de cada uno que los escuchase y así sucesivamente.

— Creo que nunca dejaras de sorprenderme — me dio un beso en la mejilla, me abrazó bordeándome con sus fuertes brazos, podía sentir por completo su pecho pegado a mi espalda, y me resultaba tan cómodo estar así, al rato se volvió a recostar del árbol y yo me eche hacía atrás para así descansar un poco en su pecho.

— Debes comer algo — me dijo y lo que pude ver y sentir fue una uva que acariciaba mis labios guiada por las manos de ese hermoso hombre.

Continuará…

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas mis lectoras, disculpen por la espera pero ya he regresado y espero que eso no vuelva a pasar.**_

_**Trimillones de gracias a Carmen Gillespie, Ana Karen Colin, Rossy Garay, Valery BJA, Brenda, Yaqui, Jeannie25, Rakevampire. ADORO SUS RW adoro leerlos. **_

_**Por favor sean benévolas conmigo, recuerden que esto lo escribí hace 10 años y era total y completamente una chica rosada.**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**_

_**Stef.-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_Canto kk: Los Malos Recuerdos_

Abrí mi boca y jamás en la vida una uva me había sabido tan bien como esa, luego fue una fresa, me volteé un poco y quedé de lado sobre su pecho, luego fue un trozo de melón, más uvas y más fresas me daba de comer con tanta ternura, que yo me sentía que volaba, nunca antes alguien me había dado de comer así. Me dio un trozo pequeño de pan con salsa de garbanzo y como se embarro un poco los dedos con la salsa con gran sensualidad los pasó por mis labios para que yo con mi boca los limpiara, me extasió ese acto y yo me deje llevar, suavemente succione cada uno de sus fuertes, blancos y delgados dedos.

No sé cómo pero Thomas se había incorporado sentándose erguido y así mi rostro quedo muy cerca del suyo cuando abrí los ojos tras acariciar con mi lengua el último de sus dedos, me vi reflejada en esos ojos que ardían y pedían a gritos un beso y sin más mis pensamientos se nublaron por completo, posé mi mano en su cuello y lo besé. Me fundí en el calor de su boca y de su lengua y él me abrazo con fuerza, con deseo, pero el beso no duro más de un par de segundos, pues el rostro de esos dos hombres que tanto me habían lastimado cruzaron mi mente y horrendos recuerdos volvieron, empujé a Thomas y me levante rápidamente para correr hasta la orilla del claro en donde se convertía en barranco, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, sin si quiera entender ¿por qué?

— Anaïs — dijo con suavidad, me giré y retrocedí un par de pasos.

— Te lo imploro Thomas...no te me acerques...por favor — dije con un temor irracional que se apoderaba de mis sentidos y con un llorar que no lograba controlar.

— Mírame — dijo pues yo solo miraba al suelo y retrocedía sin ver a donde iba — MIRAME ANAÏS — exigió, pero yo seguía sin mirarlo, Thomas corrió hacía mi para sujetarme pues en mi temor no miraba mi camino y ya estaba a punto de caer por el barranco, me agarró con fuerzas y yo trate de zafarme y casi logro que nos cayésemos los dos, pero con su fuerza me arrastro hacía el lado opuesto del despeñadero y tropezamos con un piedra haciendo que él cayera sobre mí, esa posición y la fuerza que él ejercía en mi me puso aún más histérica, y me hizo forcejear más hasta llegar a arañarlo fuertemente en su mejilla derecha.

— ¡BASTA! — me gritó y con su dominio evidentemente superior pegó mis manos al suelo al lado de mis rostro — MIRAME ANAÏS…SOY YO…SOY THOMAS — gritó logrando así que mi vista se fijara en él —. Tan solo mírame amor, soy yo, yo no te voy a dañar te lo he prometido antes —se levantó ayudándome a levantar — muero por tus labios, pero sólo los probare cuando estés lista.

— Perdóname — dije abrazándolo y escondiendo mi cara en su pecho —. Perdóname, no sé por qué actuó así.

— ¡sshuu! — susurró acariciando mis cabellos y meciéndome de un lado a otro mientras me abrazaba— no tienes por qué explicarte conmigo amor… mi bello amor — besó mi cabellera y el escucharlo decirme amor me hacía feliz, y eso me hacía sentir culpable por los actos que acababa de cometer, así que mi cabeza se enredaba al igual que mis sentimientos y a la final simplemente lloraba más.

— No llores Anaïs, nada ha pasado, no llores más mi bella, sólo fue un pequeño beso — dijo y pude denotar en esas últimas palabras un poco de frustración y mucho anhelo, además de que en parte parecía contento pues había sido yo quien lo besara.

— No ha sido solo eso, Thomas — mencioné alejándome de él para así sentarme en la manta — no es el beso, pues en verdad me gustaría besarte — le acaricié la mejilla en donde había dejado marcadas mis uñas —, eres el único hombre al cual he deseado besar en mi vida, pero no puedo…no puedo —baje mi mirada.

—Anaïs, nadie te está obligando, ni presionando a hacer algo que no desees — dijo levantando con su mano mi rostro, no aguante la tensión y cambie el tema y él no quiso insistir.

— Déjame curarte la mejilla, yo lo siento mucho, discúlpame — comenté mientras mojaba un paño con un poco de agua.

— No te preocupes no es nada — me miró con esa ternura que me lograba doblegar todo el tiempo.

Comimos y me contó tremenduras que hizo de niño en Troya y me hizo reír a más no poder, siempre me hacía reír y no había nada mejor que eso. Pasamos toda la tarde en aquel hermoso y tranquilo lugar, yo logre terminar mi pintura, la cual le obsequie a Thomas y le dije:

— Mañana te hago un retrato — le pique un ojo me abrazó para besarme con fuerza ambas mejillas

— En verdad eres única.

Emprendimos el camino al Palacio pues ya caía la noche y la luna con su luz de plata nos bañaba.

Llegamos y los sirvientes bajaban las cosas, caminábamos por las amplias galerías de Palacio tomados de la mano, riendo y hablando hasta que nos topamos de frente con Mithos, ver la imagen de ese hombre rubio y fuerte, era como ver al mismo Dios Hades en persona.

— Buenas Noches Príncipe se le extraño en la reunión de la tarde, por lo visto ha preferido la diversión a la política, pero primero los negocios amigos y luego el placer — dijo irónico y mirándome, yo me mantuve serena mirándolo fijamente no demostrándole el pánico que le tenía.

— Los placeres son los regalos de los Dioses para nosotros sus hijos, así que me inclino hacía ellos, en vez de aburridas reuniones con un montón de hombres que creen tener el poder en sus manos y ni siquiera son los que en verdad satisfacen a sus mujeres — pensé que Mithos mataría en ese justo instante a Thomas, pues lo que le había dicho fue una gran directa.

— Thomas… Thomas — dijo Stelios colocándose al lado de Mithos —, mi hermanito es amado por afrodita, no hay mujer que no se le resista mi querido Mithos — dijo el Príncipe Troyano para clavarle más la espada a Mithos es su orgullo —. ¿Qué le podemos hacer? las mujeres lo aman, sean solteras o casadas — el gusto de desquitarse un poco se le notaba en el rostro y en la voz a Stelios, pues supuse que Thomas le había dicho algo de mí relación con Mithos, así que ambos troyanos sabían que el hijo de Tetis me amaba, pero que yo lo aborrecía a más no poder.

— No te preocupes Mithos, mañana tampoco asistiré a esas aburridas reuniones — dijo con una amplia sonrisa Thomas y partimos hacía la habitación, pero mientras mi príncipe habló, Mithos fijo su vista en el rostro arañado de Alejando y les puedo jurar que eso lo enfureció hasta hacerlo perder el juicio, pues en sus ojos se vio que no tomó esa marca como un rechazo sino como la pasión desbordada de un encuentro lujurioso.

— ¿Quieres que Mithos te mate Thomas? — pregunté molesta.

— No — dijo con toda calma sirviéndose una copa de vino.

— Entonces cómo osas provocarlo de esa manera.

— No me puede tocar ni un solo cabello, por más que lo desee, por lo menos no hasta que Peleo su padre este vivo — riendo y disfrutando del vino, Thomas rompió en carcajadas — Pero es que le viste la cara cuando mi hermano le dijo lo que le dijo jajaja — yo misma estallé en carcajadas, Mithos había sido burlado en sus narices y no había podido hacer nada.

Jugamos ajedrez hasta muy tarde y luego nos fuimos a la cama. Morfeo me atrapo en sus brazos e hizo que mis sueños fuesen dulces y muy placenteros, en cambio los de Thomas fueron violentos y tormentosos, se movía inquito en la cama y me hizo despertar.

— Thomas…Thomas — decía con suavidad mientras lo movía — Thomas — repetí moviéndolo más duro.

— AAAHHH! — gritó y se sentó de golpe, me miró y me abrazó, estaba bañado en sudor.

— Calma, tranquilo sólo fue un mal sueño — le acaricie los suaves cabellos azabaches que poseía. — ¿Qué soñaste? — le pregunté mientras lo acunaba en mi pecho pues temblaba.

— Navegaba de regreso a Troya y apareció una ninfa de mar y volcó el barco, y enfureció el océano, y poco a poco con sus mortales olas fue ahogando a todos, vi la muerte de mi hermano y yo mismo me ahogaba — contó abrazándome con toda fuerza.

— Tranquilo Thomas — le dije con dulce voz y subiendo su rostro para encontrarme con sus verdes y brillantes ojos—, sólo ha sido una mala jugada de Morfeo, el Dios ha querido molestarte por un momento.

— Pero es que fue tan real — sonó preocupado.

— No fue más que un mal sueño — le acaricié el rostro me daba tanta pena ver su mejilla marcada por mis uñas.

— ¿Me permites abrazarte para así dormir? — me preguntó caballerosamente, acepté con un ademán de mi cabeza y nos acostamos abrazados, total, siempre amanecimos en esa posición pues nuestros cuerpos dormidos se buscaban entre sueños.

Thomas concilio su sueño rápidamente, pero yo no logre dormir pues sabía qué era ese sueño, no fue una jugarreta de Morfeo, fue Tetis esa Ninfa sobre protectora de su hijo Mithos, fue ella que lo hizo por venganza, pues su hijo había sido burlado.

_Canto ll: El Pozo_

Thomas amaneció un poco cansado a causa de la pesadilla, se fue despidiéndose con un beso pues yo aún permanecía entre las sabanas. Dos días pasaron enteros y prácticamente no vi a mi príncipe troyano en ese tiempo pues habían llegado a una parte importante de las conversaciones así que salía muy temprano y regresaba agotado por la noche, aunque a pesar del cansancio mientras lo bañaba me comentaba todo lo que habían hablado en el día, y le di varios consejos que lo hicieron dudar de mi procedencia, pues no tuve cautela y le hable de política y esa rama era exclusiva para los reyes o las casas de los senados.

Al tercer día nos levantamos tarde.

— Buenos Días — me dijo dándome un beso en la frente yo descansaba sobre su fornido pecho.

— Buenos Días — dije y me fui a levantar pero me detuvo.

— No, por favor, aún no te levantes — no dije nada y me queda allí reposando mi cabeza en su hombro y mi brazo bordeando su cintura, adoraba abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca cada vez que me era posible, su olor, tenía un aroma particular y divino, olía a hombre era como una mezcla de madera y café, exquisito en verdad.

Al rato nos levantamos, nuevamente le preparé el baño pues así me lo pidió, se marchó y yo también decidí tomar un baño en su ausencia a la hora y media volvió.

— Nos vamos de paseo — me dijo con una cara de alegría que no le había visto antes.

— Me alegra — lo mire y le dije con un poco de vergüenza — pero ¿por qué estás tan feliz?

— Pues el simple hecho de verte me hace feliz Anaïs — nuevamente mi nombre en sus labios me hechizaba. — Vamos — dijo tomándome la de mano.

— Pero ¿A dónde vamos? No he arreglado nada — dije tratando de frenar nuestro caminar.

— Ya todo está listo, y estas vestida acorde para salir — dijo sonriéndome y tirando con más fuerza de mi mano hasta hacerme trotar por las amplias galerías de Palacio.

Nos montamos en el carro que nos esperaba en la puerta, anduvimos un buen rato, nos alejamos mucho de Palacio y ya era casi la hora del medio día.

— Aquí es — comentó mientras detenía a los cabellos, yo sólo veía que estábamos en medio de un bosque muy húmedo.

Thomas me ayudo a bajar del carro, amarró a los caballos y tomó la enorme cesta que traíamos, yo no dije nada.

— Espero que te guste el lugar es muy hermoso, bueno eso si sigue como yo lo recuerdo — dijo mientras apartaba una maleza para así poder pasar.

Cuando pasamos por varios matorrales y me rasguñaron un poco; mi vista se abrió a más no poder y apareció ante mí una hermosa cascada no muy alta que caía en un pozo de agua fresca y divina, pues había una especie de pequeña represa formada por unas rocas que aprisionaban las aguas.

A un lado del salto de agua había una formación de roca que sobresalía un poco, la húmedad en verdad era grande pues caminando se me enterraban mis sandalias en el barro fresco.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó mirándome sonreído

— Me encanta — respondí hipnotizada por el lugar, pues el ambiente era frío y fresco.

Logramos encontrar un sitio menos fangoso y colocamos allí la canasta y tendimos la manta, me quite las sandalias y cuando me fui a sentar en la manta, Thomas me agarró de la mano y evito que me sentara.

— Nada de sentarse, vamos a bañarnos — siempre irradiaba felicidad y eso era lo que hacía que me enamorara de él.

— Debe estar helada — dije pues el ambiente era muy frío a pesar del sol del mediodía.

— Yo te daré calor — dijo pícaro y arrancó a correr conmigo arrastras.

Estando a la orilla del pozo me tomó en peso y me lanzo al agua, todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de nada solo un grito fue la única reacción que tuve.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! — grite al salir a la superficie casi me muero por lo fría que estaba el agua, sentí como agujas que se me clavaron cuando caí en ella

— ¡TE ODIO THOMAS, AAAHHH! — Dejé escapar otro grito chillón — me voy a congelar — dije pero él no me logró oír ya que se estaba lanzando al agua pues me había lanzado a mí primero.

— AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! — grito él al salir a la superficie — por los mil demonios tienes razón esta helada — dijo mirándome. Yo nadaba a la orilla

— Nada de eso jovencita —me tomó la mano y de un jalón me llevo hasta él, me bordeó lentamente con ambos brazos y pegó su frente de la mía, Thomas era completamente sensual en cada uno de sus movimientos — Si nos abrazamos y nos quedamos juntos el frío se ira.

— Mentiroso — dije entre risas pues mentía para solo abrazarme —, si nadamos y nos movemos puede que el frio se nos quite — le dije y me hundí para así salir de su abrazo.

Nadamos y nadamos, tanto por debajo como por arriba del agua, jugueteamos a más no poder, lanzándonos agua y ahogándonos mutuamente, muy tarde me percate que mi vestido aunque era de color turquesa estaba completamente transparente y se dejaba ver mi cuerpo por completo.

— Vamos — dijo halándome nuevamente.

— ¿A Dónde? — pregunté.

— ¿Ves eso? — me señaló las piedras que sobresalían al lado de la cascada.

— Sí, lo veo — dije con calma.

— Bueno es un tobogán de piedra, vamos a lanzarnos por él.

— No — dije pues si me salía del agua se me vería hasta el alma a través de tela de mi vestimenta.

— Será divertido — me dijo halándome nuevamente.

— No, Thomas — dije soltándome y dándole la espalda

— Pero ¿Por qué? — preguntó con cara triste.

— Es que…—bajé la mirada, el agua me cubría hasta los hombros — mi tela se transparenta —dije con mucha vergüenza.

— Ja…ja…ja…ja — se echó a reír a más no poder y cuando se calmó dijo — Anaïs somos adultos, dormimos juntos, compartimos una misma habitación y a mí también se me transparenta la tela, te juro que no voy a ver algo que no haya visto antes — habló con toda tranquilidad, la desnudes no era tema de tabú entre los troyanos.

— A mí no me has visto — dije entre avergonzada e indignada.

— Vamos — me volvió a coger del brazo y ya ni modo me salí del agua.

Él camino delante de mí y trató de no voltear a mirarme, pero yo si tenía una gran vista desde mi posición pues la falda blanca de Thomas se transparentaba por completo y pude detallar lo perfecto de sus glúteos y lo fuerte de sus piernas, me sorprendí al ver que por primera vez miraba a un hombre de manera un tanto morbosa.

Subimos por un pequeño y estrecho camino que gracias a su cercanía con la cascada estaba muy pantanoso y los pies se nos hundía, Thomas me ayudaba constantemente pues yo me resbalaba con tanto fango, cuando por fin llegamos a la cima estábamos llenos de lodo.

— Te ves hermosa — dijo acariciándome la mejilla y llenándome más de fango. — No miento —dijo suavemente y sus ojos me delineaban por completo, me hizo sonrojar con esa mirada tan penetrante —. Nunca te mentiría, mucho menos tratándose de tu belleza.

— Gracias — dije sin poder mirarme en sus ojos —. Bueno, de dónde pretendes lanzarme — dije para romper la tensión que se había creado en ese momento.

— Es acá — me señaló unas piedras que estaban lisas por la erosión del agua. Nos sentamos, él primero y yo detrás, mis piernas lo bordeaban y mi pecho estaba pegado de su espalda

— ¿Estas lista? — preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios.

— Sí, pero estoy aterrada — dije abrazándole por la cintura.

— Te gustará — dijo y con las manos nos fue empujando hasta que caímos por el tobogán.

— AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! — eran los gritos de ambos pues íbamos a gran velocidad y habían grades curvas — AAAAHHHH! — otra vez gritábamos, aunque yo lo hacía mucho más que él.

De pronto vi que no había más tobogán y me di cuenta que por un segundo estaba suspendida en el aire antes de nuevamente —AAAAHHHH! — PUCH! Caímos ambos en el agua del pozo, toque el fondo que estaba lleno de hojas secas y eso me dio mucho asco, subí a la superficie lo más rápido que pude y las carcajadas de ambos fueron muy audibles.

Reímos a mas no poder, y nos abrazamos mientras reíamos creo que nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo era al lado de Thomas, sólo con los nacimientos de mis hijos creo que había sido tan dichosa como lo era junto con él.

— Otra vez — dije emocionada me había encantado. Subimos y nos lanzamos creo que unas 5 veces, y quedamos literalmente agotados entre tanta risa y las subidas al comienzo del tobogán.

Arrastras llegamos a la orilla del pozo y nos quedamos acostados en la misma, sentía el fango en todo mi cuerpo pero no me podía mover estaba cansada, me hundía por lo menos 2 centímetro en el barro pero era una sensación bastante cómoda.

Una bola de lodo que se estrelló en mi pecho y me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré a Thomas que se comportaba de esa manera infantil que tanto me gustaba, y muchas otras veces de forma caballerosa y seductora como el hombre que era.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos? — dije arqueando mi ceja, tomé un poco de barro y se lo estregué en el pecho.

— A sí — dijo arqueando también la ceja.

Una guerra de barro comenzó, nos revolcábamos dando vueltas, para ver quien imponía su fuerza sobre el contrincante, claro que Thomas sólo jugaba pues era mucho más fuerte que yo, con tanta risa de ambos en más de una ocasión comimos lodo, causando que el otro riera hasta quedar privado al ver escupir el barro. No había lugar en que no tuviésemos fango pues mutuamente nos encargamos de adornarnos con el mismo.

Entre tanto forcejeo quedamos en una pose comprometedora, yo acostada sobre el lodo con una pierna doblada mi vestido subido hasta las caderas y Thomas a medio montar sobre mí, con su manos sujetando las mías para someterme por el juego; nos quedamos mirando profundamente, las risas cesaron y delineábamos el rostro del otro con la mirada; él se percató y me soltó cuando se fue a quitar lo tomé de los hombros.

— No te apartes — dije completamente hechizada por sus ojos de esmeraldas.

— No deseo incomodarte — respondió, pero sus ojos dejaban ver claramente lo que en verdad deseaba.

— No me incomodas — tomé su rostro entre mis manos y así cubrí de fango el ultimo pedacito de piel que no tenía embarrado.

Simplemente nos miramos por un rato más y nuestros ojos hablaban por nosotros y nos contaban todos los sentimientos maravillosos que habían aparecido entre ambos al pasar de una semana. La presencia de Thomas sobre mi cuerpo en verdad no me incomodaba pues Afrodita había borrado en ese instante gran parte del miedo que había en mi corazón.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes me extasiaban y sus finos labios me llamaban y tentaban, termine de perder el miedo por completo, tenerlo tan cerca, poder tocarlo, acariciarlo, me hicieron desearlo mucho más.

— Quiero que me beses — dije en un suspiro.

— ¿Estas segura? — aunque era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, se detuvo antes de actuar pues no deseaba lastimarme.

— Sí — respondí y subí un poco mi rostro, el descendió lentamente el suyo y por fin nuestros labios se encontraron.

Primero solo rozamos nuestras bocas para después entreabrirlas y suavemente comenzamos a succionar nuestros labios alternándolos, yo me sentía flotar, era tan tierno, tan delicado a la vez que me besaba con tanto cuidado acariciaba mis mejillas, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho de tanto sentimiento. Thomas poco a poco introdujo su lengua y con toda la delicadeza que era capaz, conquisto mi boca descubriendo cada recodo de la misma, mis manos se perdían dibujando un mapa en su espalda, ese beso era eterno y tenía ganas de nunca terminar, pero poco a poco llegó a su fin. Nos miramos a los ojos y de su boca salió un:

— Te amo Anaïs. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas — me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y nuevamente me bendijo al mirarme en sus ojos.

_Canto mm: El Silencio _

Yo permanecí callada tras aquella declaración de amor y acaricié nuevamente su mejilla mientras me refugiaba en aquella hermosa mirada llena de luz.

— Anaïs — susurró y posé mis dedos llenos de barro sobre sus labios, pero teniendo el cuidado de no mancharlo.

— No digas nada — dije con voz baja, pues sentí en mi pecho lo que él me iba a decir.

— Pero…— lo interrumpí

— Sé lo que dirás y no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero crearme una falsa esperanza — una lagrima fluyo de mí.

— No es una falsa…

— ssshhh! — dije suavemente tomando entre mis manos aquel hermoso rostro que estaba pintado casi por completo con el fango frío — No lo digas Thomas, no arruinemos este momento tan maravilloso, solo abrázame y repíteme que me amas o tan solo permanezcamos en silencio pues las palabras entre nosotros sobran — lo abracé con fuerza y luego sutilmente lo hice que se voltease.

— Si así lo deseas — dijo mientras se acostaba en el barro y me acomodaba a mí en su pecho —, sólo te diré que te amo profundamente — dijo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos pues yo tenía levantada mi cabeza para poder observarlo —, pero no callare por siempre no puedo hacerlo, Anaïs yo…— callé sus labios con un suave beso, un beso que ahora me llevaba a mí a colocarme encima de él y eso fue una sensación maravillosa, mientras lo besaba tiernamente mis manos acariciaban su fornido cuello y se paseaban por los hombros y parte del pecho desnudo de él, las manos de Thomas me dibujaban a la perfección y sin embargo no toco ningún lugar que no fuese propio, era tan respetuoso, eso era lo que más me había enamorado de él, no solo su ternura, inocencia, buen sentido del humor y miles de cualidades que tenía sino que también lo respetada que me hacía sentir.

Despacio se terminó aquel beso maravilloso y sin decir más nada me acomode en su pecho, la luz del sol brillo fuerte en el cielo, mi cuerpo se acoplo al de él, nos quedamos así sólo abrazados y sintiendo uno en el pecho del otro como latían los corazones.

Paso cerca de una hora y el sol brillante hizo efecto sobre nosotros, nuestras pieles estaban acartonadas por el barro que se había secado, hasta nos habíamos adormitado un poco y la voz hermosa de mi amor me despertó.

— Anaïs — me llamó sublimemente

— Thomas — respondí levantándome y sentándome. Él también se sentó con su mano acaricio mi rostro, por donde paso sus dedos iba tumbando el barro seco y eso me hizo sonreír pues sentía que no podía gesticular.

— Nos secamos — dije rozando su hombro con mi mano y viendo como el lodo salía como polvo.

— Sí — me dijo y sonrió.

Pude ver como todo el barro se cuarteo por ese movimiento y me dio más risa, pero un beso detuvo mi risa, un beso que comenzó suave como los otros, me abrazó haciendo que mi pecho se pegara al suyo, y sus manos me acariciaban con fuerza, su lengua calidad paso a ser puro fuego y el beso se convirtió en pasión, una pasión que no pude detener, pues mi propio cuerpo la pedía a gritos, Thomas parecía querer comerme por medio de aquel beso y yo correspondía emocionada el mismo.

Desesperación, en eso se convirtió aquel encuentro de nuestras bocas, en un acto de desesperación y de necesidad de uno por el otro.

— Basta — dije apartándolo de mí, pues lo rápido que latía mi corazón y otros impulsos que experimento mi cuerpo me asustaron, era la primera vez que me pasaba aunque decenas de veces había estado ya con un hombre. El aire me faltaba aunque ya me había despegado de Thomas, él también estaba muy agitado.

— No fue mi intensión lastimarte si así lo he hecho — dijo pasando su dedo por el borde de mis labios, en verdad me dolía la boca por lo apasionado de ese beso, pero no por eso me había apartado.

— No… yo… no fue eso — dije para luego sonreírle, me sonroje al decir — Es la primera vez que me besan, o mejor dicho es la primera vez que recibo y acepto un beso de pasión — bajé la mirada, me sentía una niña, estaba tan apenada, me subió el rostro con su mano y mirándome de la forma más amorosa me dijo:

— He dado y recibido muchos besos en mi vida, pero es la primera vez que doy y recibo un verdadero beso de pasión y amor — sus palabras me hicieron suspirar y mi suspiro fue sellado con un pequeño beso.

_Canto oo: La Discusión_

— Te amo Anaïs, te amo demasiado — bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a subir— quiero que…

— NO — dije antes de que terminara de hablar y me levanté del suelo.

— No me has escuchado — dijo levantándose.

— Sé lo que dirás y la respuesta es No — dije dándole la espalda, ya que sentí que las lágrimas deseaban aflorar.

— Tú no me amas, ¿verdad? — me preguntó con una voz muy triste. Yo me voltee y le dije mirándolo de frente:

— Tú me has enseñado que el amor existe Thomas, que un hombre sí puede amar bien a una mujer, tú me has enseñado lo que es el respeto por el ser que se ama, nunca dudes que yo te amó — mi miraba le confirmaba cada una de mis palabras, pues el amor se desbordaba por ellas.

— Nos iremos con tus hijos, si es eso lo que te preocupa — era tan ingenuo a veces y eso lo volvía aún más adorable.

— Eso no me preocupa amor, sé que tú nunca me harías alejarme de ellos — lo abrace con fuerza y oculte mi cara en su pecho.

— Ven conmigo Anaïs, escapemos lejos de esta Isla, lejos de todos los que te han hecho daño, ven conmigo a Troya — me pidió y las palabras que yo había tratado de evitar… fueron dichas.

— No sabes lo que dices amor — no pude retener mis lágrimas de alegría y tristeza al escuchar esa propuesta.

— Sí lo sé — dijo seguro de sí, me tomó con ambas manos el rostro y me dijo — No me importa lo que pase, te quiero conmigo lejos de este maldito lugar, te amo Anaïs — me volvió a besar—, te amo y te amaré hasta el último de mis días y después de mi muerte te seguiré amando vida mía — me abrazó muy fuerte y me transmitió con sus dulces palabras y con cada poro de su piel cuanto me amaba, estuve a punto de aceptar sin importar que el mundo se nos viniera encima.

— No mides las consecuencias de lo que me propones — dije rompiendo con el abrazo.

— Te amo, no me importan las consecuencias, es que no lo entiendo, ¿No sientes tu igual que yo? — me habló como lo que era, un enamorado desesperado.

— Sí lo siento — cristalinas lagrimas como gotas de manantial corrían por mis mejillas — Pero si me importan las consecuencias, Mithos y Adelphos desean una guerra con Troya, Agamenon no hace más que juntar a los Reyes Griego y a sus ejércitos para cuando llegue la oportunidad derrotar a Troya.

— Y eso que nos importa ahora — dijo caminando de un lado al otro

— Eres tan joven mi amor — dije sujetándole las manos — Si me llevas contigo, si me robas, darás una excusa perfecta para que Adelphos pida ayuda a los griegos y declarar una guerra a Troya, yo soy la mujer de Adelphos, y si eso no fuese suficiente para declarar una guerra pues aunque sea su mujer también soy una esclava, están Eros y Venus — yo hablaba muy rápido, quería no darme cuenta de la realidad, pero ella estaba latente en mi cabeza, me volteé y caminé hacía el pozo, el llanto no me permitía seguir hablado.

— Anaïs — me llamó y detuvo mí caminar, pues me abrazo con fuerza desde atrás, yo me solté de él, la amargura de la cruenta verdad me invadió.

— Por nuestra culpa cientos…no…miles de personas morirán Thomas, mis hijos son los hijos de Adelphos, y son las adoraciones de Mithos, al llevárnoslos sería la excusa perfecta para provocar la guerra que tanto anhelan.

— La guerra vendrá Anaïs, por nuestra causa o sin ella, los griegos envidian a Troya y entrarán en guerra con nosotros de cualquier manera, no hay excusa para el odio tan irracional que nos tienen.

— Tus palabras son ciertas amor mío, pero tú eres un Príncipe Troyano y yo…—callé pues casi le digo que soy una reina — y yo sé lo que sucederá si me voy contigo, Thomas debes de pensar en los tuyos, en tu padre, en tu hermano, en tu pueblo, no podemos ser tan egoístas, no tendría paz si por mí causa se diera esa guerra, yo no sería feliz si eso pasara.

— Encontraremos una solución amor mío — dijo mientras me apretaba con más fuerza, me volteó hacía él — Ya tendremos tiempo para resolverlo, por ahora no te quiero ver llorar más — limpio mis lágrimas, sé que hubiese insistido hasta más no poder en que me fuese con él, pero no soportaba verme llorar así que prefirió dejar el tema y pensar en alguna solución —aunque para mí no existía solución alguna. — Ven Belleza, seamos felices en el tiempo que nos ha sido concedido y… — me miro pícaro, ese don de cambiar de triste a feliz me encantaba — VAMOS A BAÑARNOS — me tomó en peso y corrió hasta el pozo, para así lanzarnos ambos.

Estallé en carcajadas cuando llegue a la superficie, Thomas me hacía de cosquillas.

— SÍ, ríe amor, ríe mucho, es lo que más quiero — me dijo partido de risa al igual que yo.

Me dio muchos besos a la vez que uno lavaba el cuerpo del otro y quitaba el lodo seco.

_**Hello mis bellas lectoras, bueno acá les dejo una entrega más de este romántica y épica historia, espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias a las lindas Rossy, Carmen, Brenda, Valery, Jeannie y Rake por sus bellos RW que tanto me motivan.**_

_**Besos y nos leemos el próximo martes.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Canto pp: El Deseo de Thomas_

Entre mimos y tiernos abrazos nos cayó la noche encima sin darnos cuenta, decidimos volver a Palacio.

Entramos a hurtadillas hasta llegar a la enorme habitación que ocupábamos, en todo el camino no hablamos, sólo íbamos abrazados y al llegar al cuarto seguimos en silencio, un silencio que era interrumpido por el grito de pasión en nuestras miradas.

Me sentí muy nerviosa al ver esa llama encendida en sus pupilas, esa llama que con anterioridad había visto en Mithos y Adelphos aunque la de Thomas venía acompañada de amor y ternura, pero igual era la llama del deseo carnal.

No me pude mover al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, el beso comenzó tierno y delicado, pero se tornó en un torbellino de pasión que hacía que la respiración de ambos se agitase, quería detenerlo pero me era imposible, me perdía en su boca en sus manos.

— Te amo Anaïs — dijo en un susurro mientras su boca por medio de besos se iba hasta mi cuello, sentí como sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes se clavaban en mi piel y recorrían desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro.

— No, Thomas — pedí sin fuerzas, no deseaba estar con él, no estaba segura de querer entregarme a él, ¿entregarme a un hombre? En verdad sería capaz de superarlo todo y entregarme por amor a un hombre, sentía demasiadas dudas por eso quería que parara, pero era incapaz de expresarlo.

— Te amo tanto — repitió besando todo mi rostro de manera muy sensual, sus dedos se asieron del nudo que estaba en mi cuello, y halando suavemente lo deshizo, la tela que me servía de vestido comenzaba a correr libre por mi pecho.

Thomas me entregaba el placer de sus besos en el otro lado de mi cuello.

— No quiero — dije tratando de soltarme, pero no tenía fuerzas y apenas me moví.

— Te deseo tanto — susurró a mi oído para luego lamer con total sensualidad el lóbulo de mi oreja, creo que un gemido se escapó de mi boca, sus manos delineaban a la perfección mi espalda.

Sus manos, esas manos cálidas que a cada tacto me estremecían; las manos del hombre que amaba, su olor, sus labios, sus ojos libidinosos que me reflejaban, mis manos con vida propia que no paraban de acariciarlo. Gracias al abrazo fuerte que nos unía, mi vestido aún no caía al piso.

— Detente — roge sin ser escuchada y su mano derecha me acarició el cuello y luego descendió con suavidad por mi pecho y junto con ella arrastraba la tela de mi vestido, la lengua de Thomas invadía mi boca con libertad pues me seducía sin yo poder evitarlo.

Su mano acarició mi seno y su boca comenzó el descenso para ocupar el lugar de su mano, pero el terror me invadió y la inseguridad también, yo lo amaba de eso no tenía duda, pero no me sentía preparada para entregarme a él.

— ¡NO! — grité y con mis manos cubrí mi pecho llevando la tela de mi vestido junto con ella — No quiero — susurre dando un paso hacia atrás. Él se sorprendió por el grito, pero pareció que no me escucho, me tomó por la cintura y me volvió a besar, yo quería alejarlo pero sus labios y sus caricias sometían mi voluntad.

— Te amo…quiero que seas mía — dijo entre besos mientras me arrastraba a la cama.

— No amor, aún no — insistí y comencé a hacer fuerza pero no podía soltarme de él. Mis piernas se recostaron del borde de la cama — NO, THOMAS… NO — grite pero él no me escuchaba.

Caí en la cama y fue cuando en verdad me asuste, le aruñé el brazo y me comencé a batuquear, pero él no paraba de besarme el cuello.

— Thomas…por favor no…tu no…amor — dije con la voz quebrada y fue cuando parece que reacciono, se detuvo en seco y poco a poco saco su rostro de mi cuello, sin mirarme a los ojos me dijo:

— Perdóname, por favor — su voz estaba quebrada, se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero mi miedo era mayor a mi racionalidad, me levante rápidamente y me amarré mi traje, corrí hacía la puerta

— No amor, no te vayas — pidió deteniéndome con un abrazo.

— No me toques — dije envuelta en llanto.

— Por favor Anaïs, perdóname yo no quise hacerte daño, yo te amo, perdí la cabeza — me tenía tomado el rostro con ambas manos y sus ojos reflejaban su sinceridad, pero yo trataba que la histeria no se apoderara de mí.

— Lo sé, pero quiero irme, así que suéltame — hable con pausa.

— Amor — me abrazó ignorando mi petición —. Discúlpame por favor, me deje llevar, perdóname — lloraba arrepentido, y yo deseaba abrazarlo decirle que no se preocupara que todo había pasado, que no tenía importancia, pero no podía hacerlo pues los malos recuerdos me nublaban la mente.

Lo empuje durísimo y salí corriendo de la habitación.

_Canto qq: El Encuentro_

Corría sin norte por las galerías de palacio y lloraba, pero no porque Thomas se hubiese propasado, pues sabía que no había sido con mala intención, y él estaba muy arrepentido; lloraba por no poder controlarme, por no saber manejarme en un momento como ese, por no poder estar con él cuando era lo que deseaba.

— QUIERO AMARLO — grite frustrada en uno de los solitarios pasillos — sólo quiero eso — mi llanto empeoro.

Caminé hasta una terraza y allí mire a la luna.

— Afrodita ayúdame, por favor Diosa mía, ayúdame, regálame el don del amor, aunque sea por una noche.

— Vinisteis al mundo para ser amada — escuché esa dulce voz en la brisa.

— Pero yo quiero amar, amarlo a él en cuerpo y alma — replique al viento.

— El momento llegará — fue lo que dijo mi diosa y luego sentí su ausencia.

— Que raro que no estas con tu príncipe — esa odiosa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, no hacía falta que volteara sabía que era él.

— Creo que tienes invitados por atender — dije con soberbia.

— Tratándose de ti, hasta el mismo Zeus puede esperar — se me acercaba.

— No blasfemes — respondí molesta, me voltee e intente salir de la terraza.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — me tomó de los hombros y me sonrió maliciosamente.

— Tengo a un amo que servir, así que voy a verlo — me sacudí y salí de la terraza, comencé a correr por los pasillos, sabía que él venía corriendo tras de mí y cuando voltee comprobé mis sospechas, y corrí más duro, pero era inútil.

— No te dejaré escapar — dijo alcanzándome y pegándome contra la pared.

— SUELTAME — grite mientras lo rechazaba con mis manos, pero era inútil — NO ME TOQUES…SUELTAME — gritos agudos salían de mi garganta, pero todo era inútil, no lograba evitar que su asquerosa boca se enlazara con la mía, y que sus manos dejasen de tocarme.

— ERES MÍA, ¿CUANDO LO ENTENDERAS? — dijo batuqueándome.

— NUNCA — grité y le escupí el rostro.

—Maldita — me dijo para abofetearme.

_Canto rr: El Rey Peleo._

— No te atrevas a tocar a la mujer de tu primo — dijo el Rey Peleo que apareció de la nada.

— Mi Señor — dije yo zafándome de las manos de Mithos y haciendo una reverencia.

— No te metas padre — dijo molesto el guerrero.

— Cuando yo muera serás el señor de esta isla y harás lo que quieras, pero mientras este viejo tenga fuerzas se hará mi voluntad — la arrogancia brillaba en su lengua —, así que tú no tocaras a la mujer de tu primo, y MUCHO MENOS PERMITIRÉ QUE SE LA DES DE ESCLAVA A UN VISITANTE — grito colérico.

— Anaïs — dijo el Rey.

— Ordene mi Señor — respondí haciendo otra reverencia.

— Acompáñame, hoy volverás a tu habitación; a donde perteneces.

Caminamos hasta la habitación de Thomas y junto con el Rey venían dos soldados de su guardia real y 10 mujeres de Lesbos y otras Islas. El Rey era un hombre educado y toco la puerta.

— Anaïs — dijo Thomas al abrir, pero se topo fue con el Rey.

— ¡Majestad! —hizo una reverencia.

— Joven Príncipe — respondió y todos entramos a la habitación.

— Anaïs recoge tus cosas y te marchas a tus aposentos — ordenó y Thomas se quedó sorprendido.

— Mi Joven Príncipe, debo de pedirle una gran disculpa por dejarlo sin su doncella, pero es que Anaïs no está en palacio para esas funciones, todo ha sido un terrible error — mientras el Rey hablaba, Thomas sólo me miraba consternado y con el arrepentimiento de lo que hace poco había pasado entre ambos — Pero en cambio le traigo 10 hermosas doncellas, puede elegir la que guste, es más puede elegir a las 10 si apetece, debo de recompensarlo por dejarlo sin la que usted ya había ganado —¿cómo se enteró el rey de que yo estaba con Thomas? no tenía idea, pero sospeche que Télaraco algo tenía que ver en todo eso, y no lo hizo por nada malo, por el contrario.

— Mi Señor, yo en verdad…— Thomas no hallaba que decir para que no me apartaran de su lado.

— Elija y pida lo que quiera — dijo el Rey, y Thomas sólo me miraba, mientras yo recogía mis cosas, pero no podía despreciar al Rey que de tan buen agrado había elegido a las 10 más bellas para que él eligiera.

— Hable Príncipe, mírelas — dijo alegre el Rey. Thomas me miraba sin decir nada, yo salí de la habitación, él debía elegir a una y si no lo hacía ofendería a Peleo, desde la puerta escuche un bajo y triste.

— Ella.

— Bella elección mi joven Thomas, Amaranta lo atenderá como lo merece.

_Canto ss: El Harén_

Corrí hasta el harén en donde sabía que hallaría a Télaraco.

— Eros…Venus — gritó al ver a mis pequeños junto a Télaraco y Silvia.

Los extrañaba tanto, no había dolor que tuviera cabida en mí si estaba con ellos, mis bebes me besaron y me abrazaron, me preguntaron que cuando volvía su papá, estaban desesperados por ver a Adelphos lo amaban y aunque odiase a ese hombre era merecedor del amor de sus hijos pues era un excelente padre.

La noche cada vez se hacía más profunda, y mis bebes se durmieron mientras Télaraco, Silvia y yo hablábamos, les conté todo lo que me había sucedido con Thomas, y lo enamorada que estaba de él, las hijas de Lesbos suspiraron al escuchar lo hermoso y romántico que era el príncipe conmigo, pero también les conté lo que hacía un par de horas acababa de suceder.

— No lo culpes, ni lo juzgues, está enamorado Anaïs — dijo Télaraco en defensa de Thomas

— Sí, de por si los hombres no piensan con la cabeza sino con lo que tienen en el medio de las piernas…que será cuando están enamorados hasta los huesos y desean poseer al objeto de tanto amor…no seas dura con él — replico Silvia hablando de forma bastante grotesca.

— Amaranta esta con él — dije en un suspiro mirando al suelo.

— Ella lo complacerá, le aplacara ese fuego que lo está quemando…te lo dejara manso como un corderito — rio Silvia al creer que decía algo gracioso pero al ver mi cara se calló.

— Anaïs, ella no ha dicho nada malo — replicó Télaraco.

— Acaso nunca se han enamorado — dije poniéndome de pie.

— No me hagas reír sabes que Silvia y yo nos amamos — respondió Télaraco.

— Y aceptas que ella esta con otra chica — pregunté.

— Una cosa es el sexo y otra el amor, venimos al mundo para disfrutar de sus placeres — Télaraco volvía a responder.

— No tiene sentido hablar con ustedes — dije con resinación, mi crianza había sido tan diferente, mi manera de ver el mundo era tan distinta, las costumbres de Las Auras eran completamente diferentes a las del resto del mundo, existía el respeto, la fidelidad, la monogamia, el amor.

Télaraco me contó lo ocurrido con Stelios pues demande que me lo contase, no hubo forma de convencerla de que había hecho mal, que no debió drogarlo para hacerle el amor.

— ¿QUIÉN TE ENTIENDE? — me grito molesta — le di un momento de placer a ese hombre como nadie se lo había dado en su vida… él lo disfruto, yo lo disfrute y además complací a Mithos ¿qué más quieres de mí? — preferí callar ante lo que me acababa de decir, no las juzgaba pues era su manera de ver la vida, por más que le dijera nunca la convencería de que había hecho algo indebido y que había lastimado a Stelios al darle esa noche de placer.

Las puertas del Harén se abrieron de par en par y entro Amaranta con cara de felicidad, corrió y se lanzó en un puff de terciopelo vinotinto muy cómodo, cayó con los brazos abiertos y me dijo:

— Eres una maldita afortunada Anaïs de las Auras — su sonrisa era imposible de borrar.

— Modérate — o rdenó Télaraco que era como la jefa de las chicas del Harén.

— No puedo Télaraco — dijo abrazándose así misma — no puedes moderarte después de haber estado entre los brazos de un Dios.

— Amaranta no blasfemes — Télaraco comenzaba a impacientarse.

— No lo hago querida amiga, el Príncipe Thomas debe ser hijo de Adonis y definitivamente es amado por la gran Afrodita — casi exploto en cólera cuando la oí —. Ese hombre es sencillamente divino — su expresión era de satisfacción plena, y yo tenía ganas de matarla, pues se sobre entendió que acababa de disfrutar lo que yo horas antes había rechazado.

_Canto yy: Thomas y Amaranta_

El Rey Peleo se retiró de la habitación del Príncipe y la nueva esclava debía por todos los medio complacer a su nuevo amo.

— ¿Desea que le prepare la cena mi Señor? — preguntó al oído de Thomas que se hallaba de espalda a ella.

— No, no deseo comer — replico el Príncipe que observaba la luna a través del balcón, solo hacía 5 min que me había ido de su lado y ya me extrañaba, pensaba en cómo hacer para sacarme de ese lugar, pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder entre nosotros, cerca de hora y media estuvo en el balcón sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Amaranta se le volvió a acercar.

— Estoy acá para complacerlo mi Señor, ¿Desea que le prepare un baño con exquisitas sales? — preguntó arrodillada frente a él.

— Sí, deseo un baño — respondió sin siquiera mirarla. La esclava obedeció y cuando todo estuvo listo lo llamó.

— Venga, yo sé cómo debo atenderlo — Thomas no lograba dejar de pensar en mí; hacía un par de horas me tenía en sus brazos y ahora el mismo Rey Peleo me había arrebatado de su lado.

Amaranta lo ayudo a desvestir y se quedó como tonta viendo lo sensual que era el troyano sin siquiera proponérselo, Thomas entró al baño y se sumergió en las cálidas aguas, trató de relajarse y hasta de pensar en otra cosa pero lo único que le venía a su mente, era lo que habíamos vivido ese día, los besos de pasión que nos regalamos, mi piel bajo su piel, nuestros alientos juntándose, mi boca, mi cuerpo, lo suave que fue tocar mi pecho, todo eso lo excitó nuevamente.

Unas manos femeninas lo abrazaron por la espalda para después pasarse frente a él y sin decir palabra se fundieron en ardientes besos.

_Canto ww: La Sinceridad_

Yo veía a Amaranta como se abrazaba a sí misma y se estremecía al relatar todo lo que había hecho con Thomas.

— Sus besos —suspiró—, jamás me habían besado así, con tanta pasión, su piel me quemaba.

— Me voy a mi cuarto — dije molesta, no seguiría en ese lugar para escuchar la continuación de ese relato que tanto me dolía.

— No te vayas niña de Las Auras, ahora viene la parte que te interesa — se levantó y camino hacia mí mientras yo me volteaba para mirarla.

— ¡Eso es! —Brillo una sonrisa—, quiero que me mires, que me huelas — paso su mano por mi rostro — Huelo a él…a Thomas —susurró a mi oído. Mis lágrimas fueron retenidas por mi orgullo, no dejaría ver cuánto me lastimaba todo lo que me decía.

— ¡Amaranta! — dijo Télaraco en voz alta y Amaranta se alejó un poco de mí, yo la mire fijamente.

— En la bañera me lleno de besos, de sus abrazos, de caricias…pero…siempre hay un pero —su rostro cambio a decepción—… el guapo Príncipe susurró tu nombre a mi oído y muy poco me importaba que me llamase Anaïs, yo sólo deseaba recibir todo ese amor, toda esa pasión… pero Thomas abrió los ojos y me miro — Amaranta me miró de arriba abajo y con mucha rabia me dijo:

— Ese hombre te ama, y es un caballero pues de la manera más educada se alejó de mí, se disculpó por no seguir adelante y me pidió que lo dejase solo…que quería dormir solo — la frustración era más que notoria y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

— En verdad eres una maldita afortunada, tienes dos hijos de Adelphos, Mithos te ama, y ahora un joven y hermosos Príncipe Troyano también se enamora de ti… ¿Qué es lo que todos te ven? — le envidia la carcomía, pero en ese momento estaba agradecida con ella por haberme sido sincera.

— Lo bella, lo virtuosa y lo hermoso de su alma, eso es lo que le ven — dijo Télaraco y sin querer provoco los celos de Silvia.

— Por eso es que tú siempre la has amado —respondió muy molesta.

— No tanto como te ama a ti — le respondí a Silvia—. Gracias — le dije a Amaranta, cargue a mis hijos y me fui a mi habitación.

_Canto zz: La nostalgia_

Pasaron tres días en que no vi a Thomas, y Amaranta durmió en el Harén esos tres días, pues sólo le servía en los deberes domésticos y por las noches él le pedía que se marchase, que dormiría solo.

Télaraco había descubierto a Amaranta intentando robar un poco de Lau para usarlo con Thomas, pero la poetisa de Lesbos se lo impidió, para mi suerte el Lau era una droga que estaba bajo el poder celoso de Télaraco y no accedió compartirlo con Amaranta pues mi gran amiga sabía que me causaría un gran dolor si Amaranta lograba seducir a Thomas.

Yo sentía que el alma se me partía al no poder estar con él, en cambio goce de mis pequeños a más no poder, también recordé que la llegada de Adelphos estaba próxima, el sólo hecho de pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

Estaba en mis aposentos y mis pequeños ya dormían en mi cama, durante esos días no quise que se apartaran de mi lado y por eso los mantenía en mi habitación, aunque la de ellos era la contigua los necesitaba cerca todo el tiempo.

Era viernes y eso me recordó que el domingo mi amado Thomas partiría a su Troya.

— Eso es lo mejor — dije en voz alta en el balcón de mi habitación y lágrimas de plata salían de mis ojos — Te amo Thomas…Te amo tanto.

— Y yo a ti Anaïs — la voz a mis espaldas me sorprendió y al voltearme estaba allí, mi gran amor estaba frente a mí.

La luna lo ilumino tenue y pude mirarlo con su cabello agarrado en una cola, y vestido con una armadura elegante de cuero de buey.

— ¡Thomas! — susurré, él puso su casco en uno de los muebles y camino rápido hacía mí. Me acarició el rostro y su mirada era de un profundo amor.

— Te amo tanto, que me duele el pecho Anaïs — un profundo beso nos silenció a ambos, la luz de la luna nos bañaba y nuestras bocas no lograban despegarse — No puedo vivir sin ti — confesó mientras me regalaba cientos de besos por todo mi rostro — No puedo dormir si no te tengo a mi lado.

— Thomas…amor mío — dije ahogada en miles de emociones y en esos besos que me bendecían el alma.

— No puedo respirar si estas lejos de mí — me abrazó con fuerza y a mí oído me dijo — Ven conmigo, partamos ya…ahora mismo…no me importa más nada.

— Calla, por favor — roge mientras negaba con mi cabeza y baje la mirada — No juegues conmigo — estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

— No estoy jugando, no es un juego para mí, YO TE AMO — gritó y le hice una señal de que bajara la voz.

— Los niños duermen — lo miré, estaba tan bello con esos ropajes elegantes.

— Larguémonos de este lugar, tomemos a Venus y Eros y vayámonos de una buena vez Anaïs.

— Te esperan en la cena Thomas — dije dándole la espalda y recostándome en la baranda.

— Anaïs por favor ¿qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de mi amor? seré un buen padre para los niños, nada les faltara en Troya — me abrazó por la espalda y descansó su rostro sobre mi melena.

— No tienes que convencerme de nada, ya tuvimos esta discusión Thomas, ya te dije que no podemos, te dije lo que pasará — me volteó de manera violenta y vi una determinación en sus ojos que en verdad me asustaron.

— Me importa muy poco que todos los Reyes de Grecia se vayan a la guerra con Troya — fui a replicar pero su mano tapo mi boca — sino vienes por voluntad, entonces te robaré a ti y a tus hijos — le quite la mano de mi boca.

— ¿¡Has abrazado a la demencia!? — dije con asombro.

— Sí — me contestó firme y abrazándome con mucha fuerza —, los voy a secuestrar — me besó con pasión y sé que debía rechazarlo, aparentar molestia por su imposición, pero me era imposible, le besé con todas mis fuerzas y sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y sus besos y sus manos bloqueaban mi voluntad, y dejaba de ser yo para así ser de él.

— Anaïs ¿Dónde estás? — la voz de Mithos me saco de golpe de aquella exquisita situación que vivía con Thomas, empuje a mi amado Thomas.

— ¡Mithos! — dije con voz baja, vi como Thomas tomó el mango de su espada — No… si en verdad me amas, te quedaras acá y no harás ruido alguno…mis hijos duermen en esa habitación y no quiero que sean testigos de una tragedia, ellos aman a Mithos, debes entenderlo Thomas — ahora era yo quien hablaba con gran determinación, el pánico me llevó a eso pues sabía cómo peleaba el hijo de Tetis y no había hombre en el mundo que le ganase en combate.

Thomas afirmó con su cabeza soltó el mango de la espada y se fue al fondo del balcón de muy mala gana, yo entre a la habitación cerrando las puertas tras de mí, así Thomas no podría ver ni oír lo que ocurriera en ese cuarto.

— Así que allí estas — dijo levantándose del suelo, pues estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama haciéndole cariño a mis hijos.

— Tienes invitados por atender ¿Qué haces acá? — pregunté altiva.

— Vine a verte — sonrió tratando de ser simpático y camino hacia mí.

— Pues ya me vistes, ahora márchate — dije retrocediendo.

— Ahora se me antojan otras cosas — me atrapo tomándome de la cintura y me pego a él — hueles tan bien — dijo pasando su nariz alrededor de mi cabello — eres tan hermosa Anaïs — habló encima de mis labios.

— Mithos, tu padre se molestará si te retrasas para el banquete — trataba de mantener la calma por mis hijos y rogaba de que Thomas no encontrara la forma de ver al interior de la habitación, estaba segura que si veía a Mithos así de cerca no lo soportaría.

— Solo quiero un beso y me marchare en paz — dijo acariciando mis labios con los suyos suavemente.

— Mithos por favor, mis hijos están acá

— Solo un beso y me voy, te lo juro — su lengua se unía a la caricia, me daba tanto asco sentirlo.

— No creo en tu palabra — dije volteándole el rostro.

— Te lo juro por ellos — y miró a los niños, no juraría en vano por ellos. Accedí y le correspondí el beso, no sé de donde saque fuerzas para hacerlo, pero creo que era el temor de que algo pasara lo que me empujaba a besarlo.

Se tomó todo su tiempo en ese beso, por primera vez yo le correspondía a su boca, Mithos trato de ser suave en sus actos, y sus manos deambulaban por mi figura, por fin se decidió a terminar con aquel asqueroso acto, o por lo menos así lo veía yo.

— Te deseo tanto — dijo en voz baja y decía la verdad sus ojos así me lo mostraban.

— Cumple lo que has prometido — respondí y así lo hizo se dio media vuelta y se marchó — me lavé la cara y la boca con desesperación en la vasija que estaba en el cuarto; tratando de mantener la calma salí al balcón. Thomas caminaba de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó molesto.

— Nada — mentí.

— ¿A qué vino? — demando.

— Solo quería ver a los niños, Mithos es un maldito, pero ama a los niños — dije mintiendo en parte.

— Anaïs por todos los dioses larguémonos — lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le dije al oído:

— Te amo y gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida, amor mío…gracias por amarme…gracias por querer mi bien y por haberme devuelto la vida, pues antes de ti estaba muerta; viva como madre pero muerta como mujer… gracias mi amor — lo besé con dulzura y agregué —. Es hora de que te marches, y espero que el gran Poseidón los lleve con bien a Troya — Thomas comprendió que era la despedida y que debía marcharse, pero se detuvo en las puertas del balcón y me dijo.

— No sé ¿Cómo? Pero tu vendrás conmigo en ese barco a Troya — su voz fue casi una amenaza y eso me hizo sonreír, pues mi hermoso Príncipe era muy ingenuo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Como verán este fic sigue más romántico que nunca pero ahora es que comienza lo bueno de esta historia. Mis chicas queridas muchísimas gracias a mis lectoras y esos preciosos rw que me dejan, espero siempre ser merecedora de sus opiniones.**_

_**Besitos**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello mis lectoras.**_

_**Un millón de gracias Rossy, Ana Karen, Brenda, Valery y Jeannie25 sus mensajes me alientan a continuar publicando este "distinto" fanfic de Tom Hiddleston. Espero seguir siendo merecedora de sus rw.**_

_**Les recuerdo que este fanfic lo escribí hace 10 años, así que disculpen los errores que puedan encontrar.**_

_**UN BESOTE.**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_Canto a: Mithos Ataca_

El sábado amaneció y pase buena parte del día con mis hijos nadando en el fastuoso mar y jugando con la hermosa arena, estaba feliz con ellos, me amaban y yo los amaba. Télaraco llegó a nosotros y se sentó a mi lado viendo como Eros ayudaba a su hermana en la orilla del mar, pues recogían conchas marinas para hacerle un collar a su papi, así le decían a Adelphos.

— Esta noche es la fiesta de despedida de los Troyanos — dijo seria.

— Lo sé — mi sonrisa se desapareció, aunque esa supuesta felicidad que había vivido ese día no era más que una armadura para tratar de sobrellevar la partida de mi amor.

— Peleo quiere que tú y yo nos hagamos cargo de todos los preparativos para la noche

— Pero lo niños — dije cuestionando.

— Silvia se hará cargo de ellos, sabes que ella los adora y le encanta estar con ellos.

— Sé que en las manos de Silvia nada malo les pasara, pero no sé por qué Peleo quiero que haga eso, él sabe que esas no son…— Estaba molesta y ella me calló diciendo.

— El Rey sabe que eres una Reina y como tal, sabes organizar un gran agasajo para los Príncipes que parten.

— Es más de medio día, tendré que hacer magia para que todo esté listo en la noche.

Estaba muy molesta. Me levante de la arena, lleve a mis pequeños con Silvia, y me interne el resto del día en la cocina dando miles de órdenes, tenía a todo Palacio conmocionado, todos trabajaban para el evento de la noche, pues al mediodía del Domingo partirían los visitantes.

Eran las cerca de las 9 y la luna brillaba con fuerza, todo estaba listo, detestaba tener que organizar un evento para esos griegos, ya que también debía ver que las esclavas estuviesen listas para "Atender" a los invitados de palacio.

Llegué a mi cuarto y estaba cansada, pero en todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en él, en mi amor y sé que él tampoco logro librar su pensamiento de mí. Me levanté del mudillo lecho y me fui al harén para ver a mis hijos, me topé con Télaraco apenas entre.

— ¡Pensé que Mithos te había pedido que estuviese en el banquete! — dije sorprendida de verla allí.

— Anaïs yo… — su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa Télaraco? — dije asustada.

— Yo… Mithos — su respiración era agitada.

— ¿Télaraco qué sucede? Llegarás tarde, debes vestirte — dije sin entender qué le sucedía.

— Anaïs…— su rostro de terror me hizo sentir lo mismo que ella sentía y mire a los lados, no había nadie en ese lugar todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

— EROS…VENUS — grite mirando a todas partes, corrí buscándolos por todo el harén — SILVIA… ¿EN DÓNDE ESTAN TODOS? — sentí tanto miedo, miedo como nunca antes los había sentido, volví corriendo a donde Télaraco.

— ¿En dónde están mis hijos Télaraco? — trataba de mantener la calma pero ella sólo lloraba y lloraba. La tome por los brazos con fuerza y le grité desesperada.

— HABLA, ¿EN DÓNDE ESTAN? DIME EN DÓNDE ESTÁN… ¡TÉLARACO HABLAME!

— No están — dijo en voz baja, la solté de golpe y cayó sobre unos cojines.

— Ya sé que no están, ¿en dónde están? — demandé con pausa.

— Esta tarde, mientras estábamos ocupadas con los preparativos — se calló por el llanto.

— TERMINA DE HABLAR — estaba desesperada.

— Mithos los mando junto a Silvia para la Isla de Celtais, la isla de los padres de Adelphos, él está allá y Mithos juró vengarse de ti así que me dijo que nunca más los volverás a ver pues nunca regresaran de esa isla — creí que me moría en ese instante, sentí como mi alma se quebraba y mi corazón estallaba en dolor, perdí toda razón que pudiera albergar mi cabeza, salí corriendo a matar a Mithos.

Todos los grandes señores estaban sentados a la mesa, con sus mejores trajes, pero yo no me percate de nadie sólo camine hasta llegar a él y saqué un cuchillo de mi ropa para clavárselo.

— MALDITO — grité pero ese hombre era capaz de oler el peligro, se movió y sólo logre clavárselo en el hombro. Me lanzó al suelo pero con las misma me levanté y me le fui encima, lo arañé con mis uñas arrancando tajos de carne por donde las pasaba.

— ¿EN DÓNDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS? DEVUELVEMELOS, TRAELOS DE VUELTA, MALDITO EBRIO, COBARDE, NO TIENES VALOR, NI RESPETO, NADIE DEBERÍA RENDIRTE HONORES, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN COBARDE MISERABLE.

Cualquier cantidad de improperios salían de mi boca, por fin me logro sujetar y me volvió a lanzar contra el piso, me levanté una vez más y me le fui encima, pero una bofetada me hizo caer nuevamente, un cuchillo paso a 2 cm de la nariz de Mithos y vi que fue Thomas quien se lo había lanzado, todos volvieron a él y le dijo:

— No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima — Mithos paso de él pues yo era su objetivo, me tomó en peso y me saco de ese lugar.

En el comedor cuando voltearon de nuevo a ver a Thomas ya él no estaba.

— Rey Peleo, por lo que más quiera dispense a mi hermano, él no puedo ver que a una dama la golpeen, es muy joven y las costumbres en Troya son otras, en verdad le presento mil excusas — dijo Stelios tragándose la rabia de ver cómo me maltrataban pero él era el Príncipe Heredero y como tal debía comportarse.

— No sé preocupe Príncipe su hermano es muy joven, aún no sabe nada de mujeres — dijo Peleo despreocupado.

— Si usted supiera lo que ese muchacho sabe — murmuró Stelios.

Estaba preocupado por Thomas, pues al ver cómo había atacado a Mithos, supo que nada detendría a su hermano así que aprovechando que todos se distrajeron con la pelea, le ordenó a unos guardias troyanos que los acompañaban que llevaran a Thomas a sus aposentos y de ser necesario lo amarraran a la cama pero que no saliera de allí hasta que él llegara, así que mi amado fue llevado contra su voluntad a su habitación.

Mientras Mithos me llevo a la mía, goteaba sangre, mi fuerza se había incrementado gracias al odio tan irracional que sentía y lo había herido de consideración con uñas y dientes.

— MALDITA BRUJA, NUNCA VOLVERÁS A VER A ESOS NIÑOS Y NO CONOCERÁS A NINGUNO QUE PARAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, PUES TODOS TE LOS QUITARÉ — me quise morir al oírlo.

— DEVUELVEMELOS, SON MIS HIJOS — grité molesta — TU NUNCA TENDRÁS HIJOS, JÁMAS SABRAS QUE ES SER PADRE. MALDITO INFELIZ, COBARDE, MISERABLE.

— Grita lo que te venga en gana pues tu vida me pertenece y haré con ella lo que me venga en gana — se me tiró encima y me arrancaba la ropa mientras me golpeaba, estaba a punto de volverme a violar el infeliz, me restregaba su cuerpo en el mío, me daba demasiado asco, tanto que vomite de tenerlo encima, parecía que nada lo detendría.

Toda una guardia entro a la habitación, el Rey le gritó.

— AHORA MISMO BAJAS Y TE DISCULPAS CON NUESTROS INVITADOS MITHOS Y DEJA A ESA MUJER — Mithos miró a su padre como si desease matarlo.

— No te permito que quedes más en ridículo por culpa de esta joven, que con su belleza hace que pierdas la cabeza y actúes como un mismo imbécil — replicó el Rey Peleo — LEVANTATE Y ANDA A QUE TE CUREN ESAS HERIDAS — ordenó y Mithos obedeció, todos se marcharon pero ese no sería el fin de mi pesadilla infernal.

Con las vestimentas rotas, y el alma hecha pedazos camine hasta el balcón me tiré de rodillas y recé por horas para que me arrancaran la vida de un golpe.

— ¡AFRODITA! Por lo que más quieras dame la muerte, déjame descansar, ya no tengo razón de vida — me levanté y me asomé a la baranda estaba decidida a hacerlo ya nada perdía, pues sabía que las palabras de Mithos eran ciertas y nunca volvería a ver a mis ángeles.

— Aún no es tu hora — me volteé y la vi, me le arrodillé y abracé sus pies rogándole.

— Te lo imploro mi amada Diosa, por lo que más amas en tu vida inmortal, por mí que soy tu fiel hija, te lo suplico devuélveme a mis hijos — mis lágrimas bañaban sus pies

— No puedo hacerlo Anaïs — su voz me tranquilizó un poco pero sus palabras no.

— Mi Señora entonces regálame la muerte — me tomó de los hombros y me levantó para decirme:

— Tampoco puedo hacer eso — sus ojos me regalaron paz —. No es tu hora para darte la muerte, ni tampoco puedo devolverte a tus hijos. Anaïs, siempre has sabido que ellos no son tuyos, sabes que son de Adelphos, sabes que Hera se los obsequió pues ella ama a ese guerrero, tu sabías que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, tu destino no está acá.

— No puedo resignarme son mis hijos, son míos yo los parí, yo los he alimentado, yo he velado por ellos en cada hora de sus vidas, son mis bebes, SON MÍOS — grité desesperada y volví a caer de rodillas pues ya no tenía fuerzas.

— Tu destino es otro Anaïs — la diosa me atravesó como si ella fuese de humo y con ella, mi dolor se marchó, tenía la tristeza pero no me partía el alma como lo estaba haciendo antes, me levanté y la miré, muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande — me dijo triste —, es tan grande que no lo he logrado arrancar de tu pecho por completo — sus poderes eran grandiosos, destinados a manejar los sentimientos en los humanos, pero mi dolor era tal que no pudo quitármelo de un todo.

— Hija mía, tus hijos estarán bien, crecerán hermosos y fuertes — me tomó de ambas manos y dijo —. Cierra los ojos y por tu mente en blanco, me costó hacerlo pero lo hice y pude ver a mis hijos pero estaban más grande y jugaban entre sí, había gente que los amaba a su alrededor Eros tenía 8 años y Venus unos 5, después vi a Eros era ya un hombrecito de 12 años y practicaba con su padre con la espada, Venus jugaba con unas muñecas mientras los veía y al final ambos le saltaban encima a su padre y lo llenaban de besos, estaban muy felices ¡tanto! que me embargaba de felicidad a mí, luego los vi y Eros era ya un hombre de 16 años, era hermoso, alto, rubio, gallardo y bueno de corazón, Venus era una belleza de señorita de 13 años, era hermosa y muy rubia pero sin embargo muy parecida a mí.

— Sólo hasta acá me han permitido mostrarte — dijo la Diosa y yo estaba tan feliz, mis hijos eran muy felices y eso me alegraba mucho — Hera no vigila a su amado Mithos, sólo hoy tendremos la gran oportunidad.

Mi hermosa Señora, me dio instrucciones de cómo me liberaría de todo al llegar el alba, por fin tuve el valor de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y me lancé de mi balcón cayendo sin vida al suelo, sólo se escuchó a un guardia que corría y gritaba por todo el palacio.

— ANAÏS ESTA MUERTA… SEÑOR MITHOS ANAÏS SE HA LANZADO POR EL BALCÓN….

_Canto b: La Muerte y el Dolor_

Mithos salió como loco de su habitación y corrió a la mía, Stelios que estaba en el cuarto de Thomas velando que su hermano no hiciera ninguna "idiotez" escucho los gritos del soldado, desató a Thomas y ambos corrieron a las afueras del palacio, el alba despuntaba y la Aurora bañaba los cielos cubriéndolos de hermosos rojos y amarillos.

El Sol me bañaba con su luz cálidamente y una pequeña cantidad de sangre brotaba de mi cabeza.

— NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO — gritó mi amado que fue el primero en llegar.

Me abrazó llorando a más no poder, Stelios y su gran racionalidad, esa racionalidad con la que nacíamos los herederos del Trono hizo que apartara a su hermano del cadáver justo a tiempo pues Mithos llegó corriendo, me tomó en brazos y lloró amargamente.

— NO… NO… TÚ NO…—repetía y sus lágrimas caían en mi rostro, el más profundo dolor se apodero del alma de Mithos, y la gran Afrodita sin ser vista por nadie le metió en el pecho el dolor que horas antes sacase del mío, la venganza comenzaba.

Thomas fue sacado de ese lugar por Stelios.

— BASTA THOMAS — gritó el hermano mayor al llegar a las habitaciones — estoy loco por sacarte de este lugar, en mala hora ganaste a esa mujer — un buen puñetazo le partió la boca a Stelios que se quedó tan impresionado del acto de su hermano que no logro reaccionar.

— Esa mujer es lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida y ahora… — Lloró y cayó de rodillas—…ahora la muerte me la ha arrebatado, yo me la iba a llevar Stelios —hablaba con rabia—… yo la iba a sacar de acá… NUNCA PERDONARE QUE ME HAYAS RETENIDO… NUNCA — estaba muy molesto y hablaba sin medir sus palabras.

— No sabes lo que dices, estas dolido y no logras pensar con la cabeza, pero cuando esto pase me entenderás y sabrás que he hecho lo mejor para todos — dijo y salió del cuarto. Télaraco al ver salir a Stelios entró al cuarto de Thomas que estaba desesperado de dolor.

— Mi Señor — él la vio y no podía parar de llorar —. No llore mi Señor, Anaïs no está muerta — dijo arrastrándolo hasta el área del baño para asegurarse que nadie escuchara.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —habló sorprendido

— Anaïs no está muerta, está viva mi señor y dispuesta para irse con usted — Thomas no comprendía nada —, déjeme explicarle — pidió Télaraco antes de que Thomas la sacara a empujones del cuarto.

— Has perdido la razón mujer, Anaïs está muerta YO LA VI, la tuve en mis brazos… estaba helada — dijo lo último en susurro.

— Mi Señor, es sólo una ilusión, la Diosa Afrodita protege a Anaïs y vino anoche en su ayuda, la Diosa Hera no está vigilando y tienen una gran oportunidad, el gran Febo Apolo protege a los troyanos, él los guiará con bien.

— EXPLICATE DE UNA VEZ — dijo desesperado.

— Los hijos de Anaïs… se los llevaron a la isla de los padres de Adelphos y nunca volverán, Mithos ordenó que nunca Anaïs volviera ver a sus hijos, por eso paso lo de anoche.

— MALDITO, BASTARDO, COBARDE.

— No mi Señor, no se enfurezca y escúcheme, los niños estarán bien y Anaïs lo sabe, la gran Diosa del Amor le dio un brebaje a Anaïs para que así durante 24 horas abrace a la muerte pero después de ese tiempo volverá a la vida, yo estoy encargada del funeral y de embalsamar el cuerpo de ella, ustedes deberán partir según lo acordado y antes de que llegue el mediodía, no sé ¿cómo? pero usted debe de estar en las habitaciones de preparación y llevarse a Anaïs

— Anaïs cayó, yo la vi, el guardia la vio — dijo tan confundido.

— El guardia la vio caer del balcón y usted la vio en el suelo, pero nadie vio que golpeara el piso, nunca golpeó el piso la amada por todos (Afrodita) la detuvo y le evito todo mal — aclaró Télaraco.

— No puedo comprender ¿Para qué todo esto? — dijo aturdido pues 2 min antes estaba llorando la muerte de su amada y ahora le decían que estaba viva y que partiría con él.

— Anaïs está evitando la guerra entre griegos y troyanos, Señor, fingir su muerte sería lo único que la haría partir en paz con usted, y la gran Afrodita consiente de esto le ha dicho cómo hacer para escapar de esta isla, una mujer de la ciudad a muerto y ese cuerpo será el que sustituya al de Anaïs para la cremación.

— Todos verán que esa mujer que dices no es Anaïs — demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, no lo dejaban enfocar bien.

— En Ptia los muertos son momificados, nadie le vera el rostro pues estará cubierta de vendas, es un plan perfecto pero usted debe colarse hasta las habitaciones de preparación y llevársela sin que nadie… óigame bien…nadie lo vea, sino todo será en vano.

— Yo conseguiré la forma, no te preocupes nadie nos vera —dijo pensando en cómo hacer lo que debía hacer.

Télaraco se fue a retirar y él la detuvo tomándola de las manos.

— Muchas gracias, muchas gracias por lo que haces — dijo y le besó las manos encarecidamente.

— Amo a Anaïs, es mi amiga del alma, no hay nada que agradecer óolo le pido que la haga muy feliz — le regalo una sonrisa y se marchó.

— Así lo haré — le aseguró.

Thomas sin el consentimiento de Stelios, le pidió ayuda a unos guardias troyanos, para sacar a Anaïs de ese palacio y así lo hicieron los guardias; mientras Stelios y Thomas se despedían y daban sus condolencias a Mithos y Peleo; Stelios vio a su hermano muy tranquilo y no entendía el porqué de esa tranquilidad, pero lo dejo pasar.

Los guardias sacaron el cuerpo de Anaïs de Palacio y lo metieron dentro de un barril que debía ir cargado con vino, pero lo que portaba era el cuerpo de la joven.

Los troyanos emprendieron el viaje con calma y en uno de los camarotes Thomas deposito el cuerpo de su amada Anaïs, se fue a cubierta y permaneció callado el resto del viaje. Stelios prefirió no hablarle a su hermano pues parecía muy molesto. Cada quien se fue a dormir por la noche, pero Thomas se quedó al lado de Anaïs y no deseaba dormir para verla despertar pero el sueño traidor lo venció.

_Canto c: La Libertad_

Abrí los ojos cuando la luz del Sol se coló por una pequeñísima ventana, sentí el olor del mar y madera humedad fuertemente, sonreí pues un leve mareo me terminaba de confirmar que estaba en un barco, voltee y vi a mi lado a mi amor, a mi gran amor.

— Thomas — susurré, le acaricié el rostro con toda suavidad, él abrió sus ojos rápidamente y me miró con sorpresa y profundo amor.

— Amor mío — me abrazó con mucha fuerza — mi amor, mi vida — ambos lloramos de felicidad, ahora nos podíamos amar sin impedimento, pero el dolor de la perdida de mis hijos vino a mí.

— Te amo — le dije pero mi llanto no era ya de alegría.

— Mi amor, te daré todos los hijos que desees aunque sé que no sustituirán a Eros o Venus — lágrimas de pena corrían por sus ojos, parecía que siempre lograba leer mis sentimientos.

— Ya no quiero llorar más — dije y me puse de pie, Afrodita en verdad había arrancado del dolor de mi alma, pues estaba triste, nostálgica, pero no como en verdad debería estar, pues sencillamente sin ellos a mi lado yo no lograba respirar.

— Mis bebes estarán bien y serán felices, además algo me dice en el alma que sí los volveré a ver — Thomas se levantó y me besó por largo rato; un beso llevaba a otro y yo me perdía en ese mar de felicidad que él me estaba obsequiando, nos separamos dulcemente.

— Acá hay ropa para que te cambies y allá hay un lavado para que te asees si eso deseas, yo volveré dentro de un rato — me regaló otro beso y se marchó.

Me aseé pues tenía sangre seca en el rostro, estaba con la vestimenta rota y sucia, antes de ponerme la ropa la detalle, era un traje de color perla con bordados rojos como el rubí, era una ropa muy elegante, nunca antes había visto ese tipo de tela tan hermosa y sedosa, pero los Troyanos tenían el mercado del gran mar Egeo así que seguro por eso tendrían cosas que yo ni soñaba. Me vestí y acomode mis cabellos, esos cabellos que a todos asombraba pues tenía reflejos rojos ya que mi Diosa Afrodita me los había pintado al nacer.

Esperé a Thomas y él llegó junto a Stelios, que puso cara de haber visto un fantasma al verme, bueno en verdad eso era lo que él creía haber visto. Le explicamos todo lo sucedido y aunque deseo reclamar algo no pudo.

— Has hecho todo Anaïs para evitar la desgracia, solo esperemos que resulte —fue lo único que dijo el heredero y se retiró.

_Canto d: El Mar_

Pasaron dos semanas en alta mar, Thomas y yo paseábamos como todas las noches por la gran cubierta, pero el cielo se puso negro por completo y el mar se embraveció.

— Mi Sueño — dijo mi amado príncipe pensando en voz alta.

— No, no es tu sueño —dije regañándolo.

Las olas crecieron de una manera considerable y el barco se movía de una forma que parecía que nos íbamos a voltear. Thomas me agarró con fuerza del brazo y me llevó hasta la claraboya del barco.

— Entra amor, ve hasta tu camarote, todo pasara.

Los marineros gritaban, Stelios daba órdenes y todos trabajaban, una gran ola se nos vino encima y antes de que yo pudiese bajar por las escaleras nos barrió a Thomas y a mí pegándonos contra uno de los bordes del barco.

Jamás en la vida había visto a Poseidón tan enfurecido, mi amado me levantó del suelo y haciendo mucha fuerza me llevo hasta la pequeña portezuela que daba para la parte interior del navío.

— Thomas — dije temerosa de lo que podía suceder, él me abrazó y me besó suave y tiernamente ¡tanto! que deje de sentir la lluvia sobre mi cuerpo, deje de oír los estruendosos truenos, sólo él podía hacer que yo me aislara del mundo con un beso.

— Baja amor, resguárdate — entré y corrí hasta mi camarote, oía los gritos de todos y hasta escuche como trataban en vano de salvar a uno de los marineros que había caído a la mar.

Me arrodillé y le imploré a los dioses que intercedieran por nosotros ante el gran Poseidón, a mi amada Afrodita implore humillada ante ella al igual que lo hice con el Febo Apolo protector de los troyanos y de mi hermano Apolo.

Mis ruegos fueron escuchados y Afrodita con su encanto sin igual sedujo y convenció a Poseidón para que este detuviese a Tetis y dejase en paz el navío de los troyanos; poco a poco la tormenta fue cesando y todo fue calmando.

Thomas bajó a buscarme, el pobre estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y los músculos de los brazos estaban casi desgarrados por la fuerza que había utilizado para luchar contra el mar, sus manos rasgadas por las cuerdas de las velas, y visibles hematomas se formaban es su cuerpo.

— Amor mío —corrí hacia él — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Hemos peleado un rato con el mar, pero al parecer el gran Poseidón nos ha perdonado la vida y ha amansado a sus aguas.

— Ven conmigo, te voy a curar.

Con una toalla lo seque y después trate de sacarle un poco el agua salada con una toalla empapada con agua dulce, el agua dulce era un lujo en ese barco así que lo máximo que podíamos era asearnos con una toalla humedad, acaricée su cuerpo con un aceite relajante, tenía muy hinchados los músculos, y con vendas y un ungüento cure sus manos

— El mar es muy fuerte — dije cuando terminaba de vendar su mano derecha.

— Lo es, pero también en muy benévolo pues de él nos alimentamos y nos transportamos.

— Son muy sabias tus palabras amor — me besó como solo él sabía hacerlo y me volvió a sacar del planeta y a internarme en el Olimpo.

— Te amo — susurró mientras besaba mi cuello.

— Yo te amo demasiado — dije con un hilo de voz. Sus dedos acariciaron mis hombros, con cuidado terminamos con aquel dulce beso y esas divinas caricias.

— Trata de descansar en dos días llegaremos a Troya —se levantó para marcharse pero lo detuve.

— Amor

— Sí

— No te vayas — su cara se transformó en sorpresa y la picardía invadió sus ojos.

— Después de lo que ha pasado, me da temor dormir sola ¿Puedes quedarte y "domir" conmigo? Sólo dormir Thomas — le aclaré ante que aquellas pupilas se tornaran rojas de pasión.

— Claro que me puedo quedar a "dormir" —me causo gracias como enfatizo la palabra.

Thomas estaba muy adolorido pero igual me abrazo y así los dos nos quedamos dormidos, a las horas de la madrugada sentí unas cosquillas en mi piel, algo me estaba incomodando y abrí los ojos, conseguí a Thomas dándome besos en los hombros y con sus manos me acariciaba.

— Thomas ¿Qué haces? — dije un tanto dormida.

— Trato de seducirte y de hacerte el amor — se me vino encima y me besaba en la boca y sus manos deambulaban por mi figura, quise detenerlo pero no podía, sus besos me embriagaban y me entregaba a ellos.

— Basta — pedí haciendo fuerza para que me soltara pues no me sentía lista aún para entregarme a él. Thomas me volteó rápidamente y me hizo quedar encima de él, yo me sostuve con las rodillas y las manos.

— ¿Amor, te has vuelto loco? — dije con una sonrisa pues en verdad me causaba gracia todo lo que sucedía.

— Estoy loco por ti — me respondió y vi esa chispa de deseo inagotable.

Sus manos subieron por mis muslos y con ella subieron mi bata, él se sentó de golpe y yo caí sentada encima de su pelvis, fue cuando me percaté de que estaba completamente desnudo y su sexo se rozó con él mío, sus brazos siguieron hasta casi llegar a despojarme de mi ropa y su lengua se hundió con fuerza en mi boca, todo me pareció tan erótico, nunca antes se había impuesto de tal manera, pues era fuerte y gracioso a la vez ya que la sonrisa pícara nunca lo desamparo.

— Te deseo — dijo besando mi cuello, yo brinque, me puse de pie y lo abofetee.

— Yo… yo… yo — titubee.

La cara de asombro de Thomas ante mi cachetada me dejo fuera de lugar, yo simplemente reaccione a algo que no deseaba, tantos años sufriendo las agresiones de Mithos y Adelphos me habían vuelto una persona agresiva, salí corriendo de la habitación, no podía creer que lo había cacheteado, él sólo deseaba estar conmigo, estar con la mujer que amaba, con la mujer por la cual estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo y yo no era capaz de comprender eso.

— Anaïs — me llamo, yo ya estaba en cubierta ahogada en mis pensamientos y caminando de un lado a otro, lo miré y quise pedirle disculpas, pero no pude, tenía tantos sentimientos contrariados.

— Amor — dijo llegando hasta mí, yo sólo lo mire y seguí caminado de un lado al otro.

— Discúlpame amor, yo no quise ofenderte ni hacerte daño, sé que esto es difícil para ti, todo ha sido mi culpa, yo simplemente no supe como contenerme, yo pensé… que bueno… fuera de esa Isla ya todo había pasado, pero no es así en tu alma y en tu corazón aún hay huellas que no se han borrado pero que poco a poco y con nuestro amor las borraremos y curaremos esas viejas heridas — me le guinde del cuello llorando, esas palabras me habían conmovido a más no poder, parecía que simplemente hubiese podido leer mi alma, por eso lo amaba tanto, me comprendía a la perfección.

— Gracias amor — dije entre sollozos — Discúlpame nunca debí levantarte la mano, yo no tengo derecho a eso.

— Ya ha pasado eso no importa, simplemente fue una reacción — me consolaba con mucha ternura.

— No te merezco eres demasiado noble — dije separándome un poco de él.

— Te mereces lo mejor del mundo Anaïs —respondió.

Abrazados nos fuimos a dormir y pasaron dos días, en la mañana se escuchó claramente…

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola mis bellezas:**_

_**Sorry que hoy se me hizo tarde y son pasadas las 10 pm. Este capítulo es algo intenso de sentimientos, Anaïs llora por todo, de hecho me reí al leerlo uuufff! Es una novela romántica en todo sentido.**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS PRECIOSOS RW, en especial a: Carmen, Jenny, Rossy, Valery, Graciela, Priscila y Ana Karen. Hay una chica que me dejo rw pero no escribió su nombre, muchas gracias también a ella.**_

_**Priscila; yo escribí esta historia hace 10 años, tenía 20 añitos y ahora tengo 30. **_

_**UN BESOTE GIGANTE A TODOAS.**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_Canto e: Troya_

— TROYA MI SEÑOR STELIOS, LAS COSTAS DE TROYA.

Gritaban desde lo más alto del barco, me vestí y salí apurada a la cubierta, y allí me encontré con mi destino; Thomas justo parado en la punta del barco y tras de él la gran ciudad amurallada.

— Amor, ven — gritó y salí a su encuentro—. Ahora eres la Princesa de Troya — me besó intensamente para la envidia de todos los presentes que no contaban con su mujer cerca para besarla.

Luego, algo discutían los hermanos cerca de una de las barandas del barco, desconocía que sería yo sólo los observaba.

Stelios se veía muy furioso, después se dio la vuelta y tenía los ojos vidriosos, caminó hasta la claraboya y se metió por ella. Thomas se dirigió a mi y me dijo que su hermano estaba muy preocupado y muy molesto por lo que había pasado con Télaraco en Ptía y ahora que estábamos a solo un par de horas de Troya la culpa lo consumía y el enfado también, yo pensé en ir a hablar con él y contarle todo, pero supe que no era el momento preciso y que mejor esperaba a estar en la ciudad para hablar con él, sabía que Stelios no llegaría diciéndole a su Señora "Hola mi amor te fui infiel", ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas, el carácter de ese troyano era muy fuerte y lo mejor era no acercársele por los momentos.

Thomas me obsequio un collar de hermosas perlas, me quede de una pieza al verlas, eran muy, pero muy hermosas además saco de un baúl un vestido de color rojo pasión y bordado delicadamente en hilo de oro.

— Troya no habrá visto mujer más bella que tú — nos besamos una vez más, era complicado alejarse de esos hermosos y suculentos labios.

Yo me vestí, me peine haciéndome un medio recogido y así salimos al encuentro del Rey Príamo, los nervios me mataban pero al ver a mi lado a Thomas todo se iba y solo la felicidad me embargaba.

Llegamos a tierra firme y la emoción me asaltaba, montamos en un carruaje. Stelios iba en su caballo, la ciudad recibía con el mayor de los honores a sus príncipes, las mujeres me miraban comentando descaradamente quién era yo, todo me ponía nerviosa sobre todo hablar con el Rey. Observe a mi amado, como iba feliz contemplando la ciudad.

Thomas era un hombre joven, hermoso, intimidante, completamente sensual, no quise ni imaginar con cuantas mujeres había estado, cuantas se le habrían entregado a cambio de nada, su sola presencia te hacía desearlo, tomé su mano con fuerza ya que temblaba, él me la tomó me miró sonreído y me dijo:

— No tienes nada que temer.

— Lo sé amor — dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Al fin llegamos al Palacio e infinitas escaleras subimos.

Primero entro Stelios que estrecho a su padre con amor y luego fue a besar a su mujer, luego Thomas fue el que beso a su padre y volteándose hacía mí me presento.

— Quiero presentarte a Anaïs, padre — el Rey Príamo sonrió, me acerque a él y me dio un beso en cada mejilla.

— Hermosa Anaïs — dijo mirando significativamente a su hijo.

— Anaïs de las Auras, mi Señor — contesté haciendo una reverencia.

— Anaïs, Princesa de Troya — dijo Thomas con mucha seguridad, los colores se me subieron a la cara pues el Rey me miro con sorpresa.

— Bienvenida mi Bella Anaïs de Troya — dijo y ofreciéndome su mano que tome, nos guío hasta el interior del Palacio.

— Esta es tu nueva cuñada Anaïs — comentó para ver una mujer hermosa muy alta — Ella es Andrómaca la esposa de Stelios.

— Es un placer conocerte — le di un beso en cada mejilla.

— El placer es mío, este es mi hija — mire a una hermosa niña de 2 años.

— Es bellísima — sonreí e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no llorar pues recordé a mis hijos.

— Padre, debemos hablar —pidió Thomas acercándose al Rey.

— Ya lo creo que sí hijo mío — padre e hijo se fueron a otra habitación.

— ¡STELIOS! — gritó una hermosa joven no mayor de 13 años.

— Briceida — dijo el guerrero y fue a abrazarla.

— Ella es mi prima, Anaïs — me la presento con una amplia sonrisa.

— Un placer —saludé. La joven me dio dos besos y con una maravillosa sonrisa me dijo:

— El placer es mío, me han dicho que has venido con Thomas ¿Eres su mujer? — era muy risueña, en verdad muy hermosa.

— Aún no contraemos nupcias, pero pronto lo haremos, soy su novia — dije sintiéndome un poco tonta por el termino, Briceida me tomó de la mano y me llevo a otra habitación en donde estaban servidos manjares y vinos, melodiosas melodías eran tocadas y exquisitas poesía declamada.

Briceida me presento con medio mundo como "su nueva prima", todos eran muy simpáticos. Demasiado tiempo llevaban el Rey y Thomas hablando, temía por la reacción del Rey, mi amor me tomó desprevenida por la espalda y me dio un buen susto, me voltee y me estampo un beso al frente de todos, me sentí bastante abrumada cuando me permitió respirar de ese candente beso.

— Mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

— Claro — dije y me llevo ante el Rey.

— Déjanos solos Alejandro — ordenó y Thomas obedeció. ¿Alejandro? Me quedé de una pieza al escuchar ese nombre, luego me enteré que mi amado se llamaba Thomas Alejandro. Me sentí un poco contrariada al darme cuenta que no lo conocía como se debía pero ya tendríamos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Mi Señor — dije haciéndole una reverencia, sentía que las manos me sudaban.

— Anaïs de las Auras — se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí — esa isla hace unos cuantos años fue conquistada por los ptianos — asentí con mi cabeza — Alejandro me lo ha contado todo, me contó que eras profesora de arte de los príncipes de la isla de las Auras, también me dijo que el gran Mithos te tenía como esclava, que tienes dos hijos que lastimosamente te han arrebatado — una lagrima se escabullo de mis ojos pero me la seque rápidamente.

— Todo es cierto mi señor.

— Además me ha dicho que eras la mujer de Adelphos y que de él son tus hijos.

— Así es mi Señor — hable con respeto.

— Me dijo del plan para poder zarpar a Troya sin buscar mayor conflicto, me comenta saber que eres amada por Afrodita, algo que se deja ver por tu belleza, me comento además que no ibas a venir con él si así evitabas una guerra, me explico como te manejaste en cada una de las situaciones — su voz denotaba un misterio, se paró frente a mí y me miró fijamente.

— Hace años fui a la Auras, invitado por Brince su Reina — «Mi madre» pensé — La Reina Brince tenía sólo a dos hijos, una primogénita mujer como debía ser y un varón, y esa primogénita tenía el cabello castaño con hermosos mechones pintados en rojo, pues la diosa Afrodita así se los había pintado ya que la futura reina era amada por la diosa del amor… No te parece que es mucha casualidad que la Reina de las Auras, pues para la época de la invasión ptiana la hija de Brince ya estaba en el trono, que tú una simple maestra de ese palacio también seas amada por la diosa y tengas los cabellos pintados como ella — me quede muda por un momento.

— Nunca ha sido mi intención ocultar quien soy mi Rey, soy Anaïs Reina de las Auras, pero no era propio que se lo dijera a Thomas o Stelios — hablé con calma a pesar de mis nervios.

— Claro que no era propio, los mismos Griegos no sé cómo permitieron que una Reina Griega fuese convertida en esclava, todas las aptitudes que mi hijo me dijo que tomaste deja ver claramente la monarquía que corre por tus venas…pero hay una última cosa.

— ¿Qué será? — pregunté sintiéndome aliviada pues el Rey no se mostraba molesto.

— Toda Reina de las Auras tiene un tatuaje al estilo egipcio en su cadera derecha —me sorprendí, pensé que era un secreto pero tanto Príamo como Odiseo lo sabían— no te sorprendas, algunos Reyes sabemos que la Reina de las Auras tiene ese tatuaje.

— ¿Sabe cómo es? — preguntñe antes de mostrárselo.

— Lo sé, significa la fuerza, sensualidad, inteligencia y lo mordaz que puede ser una mujer, es un escorpión con cara de serpiente — sonreí, exactamente eso era lo que significaba, abrí un poco la tela de mi vestido y le mostré el tatuaje.

— Le reitero la bienvenida mi Reina Anaïs o Princesa —dijo sonreído besándome la mano.

— Gracias a usted mi Rey, por recibirme en su casa como a una hija —lo abracé pues me sentí emocionada, el Rey me abrazo con dulzura y no pude contener más mi llanto, estaba fuera de esa horrenda isla, fuera de los castigos, de las humillaciones, de los golpes y de las constantes violaciones.

— Calma mi bella Anaïs ya estás en casa, mi amada hija — acariciaba mis cabellos como sólo un padre sabe hacer con una hija, cuando me calme y me despegue del Rey me dijo levantándome la cara con su mano:

— Debes de comentarle la verdad a Thomas, él debe saber con quién es que desea casarse — lo miré preocupada, sabía cómo era el carácter de Thomas — Tranquila, armara un escándalo pero se le pasara, además tú sabrás como calmarlo.

Apenas salí de ese pequeño salón en donde nos encontrábamos el rey yo y fui a buscar a Thomas, debía hablar y ser completamente sincera con él…

_Canto f: Comenzando a vivir en Troya_

Salí de ese pequeño salón en donde nos encontrábamos el rey yo y fui a buscar a Thomas, debía hablar y ser completamente sincera con él, llegue a la mesa que mi amado ocupaba, junto al resto de la familia real. Thomas se colocó de pie para recibirme y me dio un beso ante todos los presentes, me sentí bastante cohibida pero igual disfrute de sus labios como siempre lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué has hablado con mi padre, amor? — preguntó un tanto intrigado.

— De muchas cosas Thomas; de muchas cosas que debo de hablar contigo, pero este no es lugar para eso, hay que hablar en privado — dije con calma y con la intención de levantarme pero Stelios me impidió hacerlo, me tom{o la mano y me sonrió.

— En verdad estoy feliz de que estés acá con nosotros, espero que te sientas en casa y que ahora junto a mi esposa hagan de este palacio el mejor palacio de todos —Stelios al hablarme de esa manera me emociono, que me dijera esas palabras de aceptación era algo muy importante para mí. Sin pensarlo me puse de pie y lo abrace.

— Muchas gracias, en verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras — dije sonreída y muy contenta.

— Gracias a ti por amar a mi hermano — Thomas se puso de pie y abrazo a Stelios y luego me beso dulcemente en los labios, en ese momento tan emotivo apareció el Rey Príamo y me tomó de la mano diciendo.

— Ya es hora —Me llevo hasta donde estaba ubicado su trono y desde allí pidió silencio.

— Este es un día muy especial, pues mis hijos están de vuelta y junto con ellos han traído la paz entre Troya y Ptía, ya que el noble Rey Peleo lo ha querido, pero además me han traído una gran felicidad — el Rey me miró y yo me quede sin saber qué hacer, ya que anunciaría quien era y yo aún no había hablado con Thomas.

— Esta hermosa joven, es Anaïs, para ser más exactos la Reina Anaïs de las Auras y futura esposa de mi hijo Thomas, así que quiero que le demos la bienvenida a nuestra sociedad a la nueva Princesa de Troya — Thomas se me quedo viendo de una manera muy especial, nunca logre descifrar si su mirada era de asombro, de disgusto, de rabia, deseo o de amor.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron de pie y alzaron sus copas para brindar por mi persona y mi futuro matrimonio con Thomas, mi amado Príncipe fue el último en levantarse, la cara de Stelios era literalmente todo un poema.

— Hijo acércate, esta celebración es para ti y para tu futura esposa — dijo el Rey sonreído, por la cara de Thomas supo que aún no le había dicho nada.

Mi amado troyano se acercó lentamente, tomó mi mano para besarla, alzó su copa y todos pegaron un grito de júbilo, me cedió su bebida tome un sobro y luego yo se la cedí para que él bebiera, así era que quedaba sellado el pacto de nuestra próxima unión, ante los ojos del gran Febo Apolo, el que hiere de lejos y la Diosa Afrodita Diosa del Amor.

Todos se acercaron nos felicitaron, en medio de presentaciones y buenos augurios, pensé que no era conveniente que todos supiera quien era yo, podría ser culpable mi mala suerte de que mi nombre llegara a oídos de Mithos.

Poco duro esa preocupación pues Thomas tomándome de la mano me saco del Salón y me llevo casi corriendo a una habitación cercana que al parecer era el lugar en donde el Rey atendía sus asuntos.

— ¿Cómo es eso que eres la Reina de las Auras? — preguntó el ahora también llamado Alejandro con un tono de voz indescifrable, no sabía si estaba molesto o feliz.

— Si lo soy — baje mi cabeza avergonzada—, discúlpame por mentirte pero era necesario hacerlo Thomas, si tú y Stelios se hubiese enterado que yo era la Reina de una isla, ¿Qué hubieses hecho? — pregunté levantando mi cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

— Maldito Bastardo — gritó golpeando con su puño fuertemente el escritorio de pesada madera — Todos los Griegos son unos malditos, ojala vivan en guerra por toda la eternidad — dijo casi escupiendo fuego por la boca.

— Yo también soy griega, Thomas — dije con calma.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, como es posible que esos malditos te tuvieran como una esclava, como si fuese una simple muchacha, eres hija de Reyes, eres la heredera de un trono — caminaba de un lado al otro molesto.

— Nadie merece ser esclavo, sea Rey o un simple lacayo —dije y Thomas me miro un tanto avergonzado por la discriminación que acababa de decir.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué? —me tomó ambas manos y me miró a los ojos.

— Porque reaccionarias así de mal amor mío, Stelios también lo tomaría muy mal, ambos armarían una guerra, un escándalo en Ptía, no podía permitirlo. Thomas entiéndeme amor, por mi causa no vendría una guerra — lo veía tan enojado que temía que estuviese demasiado molesto.

— Algún día Mithos y Adelphos me verán la cara y te juro que serán lo último que verán en este mundo — me soltó de las manos y se marchó dejándome sola en ese lugar. Stelios entro a los poco minutos yo lloraba y por eso aún no salía de ese salón.

— Se le pasara — dijo apenas atravesó la puerta — Mi padre me ha explicado todo y en verdad te admiro Anaïs cualquier persona en tu condición hubiese suplicado que se la llevaran de Ptía pero tú en cambio, siempre preferiste sacrificarte y evitar una verdadera masacre — Mi cuñado ciertamente era un gran hombre y me había hecho sentir mejor con sus palabras.

— Gracias Stelios, pero Thomas está muy molesto, yo lo engañe, le mentí — baje la mirada y Stelios me tomó el mentón con su mano para alzarme la vista.

— Hiciste lo correcto y él lo entenderá así, aunque he de confesarte que esos Reyes Griegos se merecen una buena desgracia por ser tan miserables, a las mujeres no se les debe tener como esclavas, muchos menos osar golpearlas, ustedes son las proveedoras de vida, son nuestras madres, hijas, hermanas, esposas y amigas, los griegos en verdad deben de pagar lo que han hecho — lo abrace con fuerza y derrame varias lagrimas sobre su hombro, nuevamente me conmovía con sus palabras.

Cuando me logre calmar Stelios me llevo de nuevo a la fiesta o todos notarían que algo sucedía, Thomas estaba en el salón hablando con algunas personas, lo vi pero no me atreví a acercarme, comimos el banquete, pero mi amado Alejandro no me había dirigido la palabra, cuando ya la noche estaba presente y un tanto avanzada, el cansancio del viaje hizo efecto en mí.

— Thomas podrías por favor llevarme a mi habitación no me siento bien — le pedí, él se levantó, me tomó de la mano y así nos despedimos de todos, subimos muchas escaleras y caminamos por largas galerías, cuando llegamos, Alejandro abrió una puerta y pasamos al interior de una hermosa habitación.

— ¿Estas cansada verdad? — me preguntó sin mirarme.

— Sí — le respondí de igual manera.

— Ordenaré que te traigan ropa limpia, y que te preparen un baño cálido, ¿Deseas algo de comer? — cuestionó pues habíamos tomado el almuerzo mas no la cena.

— No tengo hambre, gracias — Thomas fue a salir del cuarto y lo detuve al decirle.

— Thomas ¿No me volverás hablar? — su trato tan distante me había afectado al punto de casi llorar.

Él se volteó y me vio con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por no ser derramadas. La expresión de su rostro cambio por completo, corrió a mí y me abrazó con fuerza llenándome de besos por toda la cara.

— Perdóname mi amor…perdóname…soy un tonto…perdóname — yo le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad y recibía sus dulces besos de arrepentimiento.

— No importa, tranquilo — dije entre sollozos.

— Perdóname por no entenderte, soy un imbécil, no soy mejor que ellos, te he hecho llorar, no soy nada para que tu llores por mí — la humildad y el sentimiento con que dijo esas palabras me dejaron asombrada y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

— Eres el hombre que yo amo, eres mi vida y mi todo, jamás serás como ellos, nunca Thomas, nunca vuelvas a decir una tontería tal, eres todo para mí y por el único ser además de mis hijos que merece una lagrima mía — lo bese apasionadamente, me sentí perdida entre sus brazos y sus labios, poco a poco terminamos con ese beso y ambos estábamos bien, solo una palabra, un gesto de amor nos hacía felices.

_Canto f: El Dolor de Andrómaca_

Alejandro salió de la habitación para ordenar el servicio, pero volvió cuando yo me había deshecho de buena parte de mi ropa, estaba semi-desnuda, rápidamente me tape y él se volteó para no mirarme, era tan caballeroso conmigo y eso era lo que más me enamoraba de él.

— Disculpa debí tocar primero, pero es que esta es mi habitación y por costumbre entre sin llamar antes — se excusó dulcemente.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, no hay ningún problema — dije cuando me terminaba de vestir.

— Dentro de unos minutos vendrán las mucamas para atenderte.

— ¿Esta es tu habitación? — me había quedado pensando en lo que me había dicho con anterioridad.

— Sí — respondió volteándose pues yo le coloque una mano en el hombro indicándole que se volteará.

— ¿En dónde dormirás? — pregunté con miedo que me respondiese que dormiría conmigo, aún no estaba lista para vivir en pareja, y creo que ese miedo se me reflejo en el rostro. Thomas sonrió afable y me acaricio el rostro diciéndome.

— Tranquila amor, dormiré en otra habitación, nunca te tocaré hasta que tu así me lo pidas, te amo — me dio un leve beso en los labios y continuo — te amo tanto, que esperare lo que sea necesario — nuestros ojos se encontraron en ese momento y todo fue como magia, sentí que flotaba al ver tanto amor en su mirada, al sentir tanta dulzura en sus labios, pues me beso intensamente, y el tocar de la puerta fue lo que nos hizo aterrizar ya que ambos estábamos en la luna.

— Buenas noches mis señores — dijo una de las dos mucamas.

— Buenas noches — respondió Thomas — quiero que atiendan a mi futura esposa como la Reina que es — dijo para luego despedirse de mí.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, sentía todo tan extraño, estaba tan emocionada por todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, y nuevamente mis pequeños ocupaban mi mente, aunque la Diosa haya quitado de mí la tristeza y el dolor, necesitaba la presencia de mis hijos y eso me dolía mucho.

Los días pasaron rápidos y casi sin notarlos, por mí seguridad me presentaron ante el pueblo de Troya como Anaïs de Egipto, me dieron una nueva identidad para que así solo los nobles de Troya conocieran mi verdadera identidad y evitar que los Reyes Griegos se enterasen de que seguía con vida.

Cuando tenía ya 3 días en Palacio fue que tome valor para hablar con Stelios de lo que había sucedido con Télaraco en Ptía, en el jardín dedicado a Afrodita cite a Stelios para hablar con él.

— Buenos días cuñada, me ha dicho un mozo que quieres hablar conmigo — dijo con la sonrisa que era característica en su rostro.

— Buenos Días cuñado, así es — mí tono de voz era nervioso, con un gesto le indique que se sentara junto a mí en uno de los bancos y así lo hizo.

— Anaïs estas muy nerviosa ¿qué sucede? — fue directo con esa pregunta, me puse de pie pues no hallaba como hablarle.

— Tengo algo que decirte muy importante acerca de lo que sucedió entre Télaraco y tú en Ptía, algo que antes no había tenido valor ni oportunidad de decirte…— Stelios en ningún momento me interrumpió y me escucho con calma, le conté del uso que le daban al Leu por parte de las mujeres de Lesbos, los efectos de esa droga — jamás fue tu debilidad la que te llevo a los brazos de ella, sino lo que había en tu copa, Télaraco tampoco lo hizo por mal fue una orden de Mithos y no podía desobedecerla, no te debes de culpar por eso Stelios, he visto como tienes tristeza permanente en los ojos desde aquel día y no es justo que continúes así, discúlpame… discúlpame por no haber hablado antes, por no habértelo aclarado oportunamente.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, te agradezco que hayas sido sincera y si tu temor es que se lo haya contado a Andrómaca, yo no he tenido el valor de hacerlo, tu explicación ha sido oportuna, pero de igual manera estoy en la obligación de contarle a mi esposa — Stelios no se había levantado del banco y tenía la cabeza gacha, yo había pensado que al decirle eso él se contentaría y lavaría esa culpa que no era de él, pero no fue así.

— Stelios no es tu culpa, por qué insistes en contárselo a Andrómaca, le causaras un dolor innecesario — replique al verlo tan decidido a hablar.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves Anaïs? con culpa o sin ella yo le falle a mi esposa, el hecho es que yo le fui infiel por causas de las drogas o sin ellas, apenas vi a Télaraco en mi habitación debí sacarla pero no, no lo hice y fíjate todo lo que sucedió después, tengo responsabilidad en esto y ahora que sé toda la verdad es momento de no guardar más silencio — apretó los puños y se voltio para irse a palacio.

— Stelios, no, espera — intente detenerlo pero fue inútil, ahora no sabía si había hecho bien o no al contarle.

Una mucama me encontró y me dio el recado de que Thomas me esperaba en mis aposentos, fui hasta la habitación y entre con cuidado, mi hermoso príncipe estaba de espaldas mirando el mar a través del balcón.

— Hola mi vida — dije abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Hola mi Sol — respondió y se giró para besarme suavemente, al terminar con aquel beso escondí mi rostro en su pecho y sollocé un poco sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede mi vida, alguien te trato mal? — pregunto abrazándome con fuerza y con tono de voz preocupado, le conté lo que acababa de suceder con su hermano y por un momento se quedó callado.

— Calma amor mío, Andrómaca y Stelios se aman demasiado, ellos solucionaran sus diferencias aunque habrá algo de tempestad, mi cuñada es una mujer que no está dispuesta a tolerar infidelidades — lo último que me dijo me hizo sentir peor.

— Me he equivocado, no debí decir nada a lo mejor si no hubiese dicho nada Stelios se hubiese callado y no hablaría con ella, Stelios la ama y no es su culpa lo que paso — mientras hablaba caminaba de un lugar a otro muy preocupada.

— Tranquila amor mío, todo pasara, te lo aseguro, ven tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, esperemos la noche a ver qué sucede, necesito que te encargues de muchos detalles que hay para la boda y ni los consejeros ni yo sabemos nada de eso, las mujeres son las expertas para estas cosas — no me dio tiempo de hablar pues Thomas me tomó por la mano y me saco de la habitación.

El resto de la mañana la pase eligiendo telas y colores, para los vestidos del cortejo, de los padrinos, el traje de Thomas que sería negro como era costumbre en las Auras y mi vestido que no quise que fuese blanco pues era madre de dos hijos no me sentiría bien con ese color, aunque Alejandro me peleo casi toda la tarde llegamos al acuerdo que el traje sería de un color perlado en Beige, me distraje mucho con las cosas del matrimonio que sería en dos meses, y antes de la cena me retire a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Estaba ya lista para bajar cuando Andrómaca entro de golpe a mi habitación envuelta en llanto, un llanto que yo conocía a perfección, el llanto de un profundo dolor, todo se me vino abajo al verla así, estaba tan débil de tanto llorar que cayó de bruces al suelo, me arrodille frente a ella.

— Andrómaca — dije en un hilo de voz, para abrazarla.

— Dime que no es cierto — balbuceó entre lágrimas amargas.

— Por favor no te pongas así Stelios te ama más que a su vida Andrómaca, soy testigo de que tu esposo no ha tenido vida desde que eso ocurrió.

— No….no…no…no — repetía llevándose las manos al rostro.

— Andrómaca escúchame, Stelios no es culpable de nada — ella no me oía estaba sumida en su dolor y con profunda rabia me dijo.

— ¿Cómo es ella? — su llanto paro en seco, ahora estaba profundamente molesta.

— ¿Cómo es quién?

— No te hagas la tonta Anaïs dime como es esa mujer ¿Es hermosa? — ahora la inseguridad la atacaba como era normal.

— Qué importa como es ella…— Andrómaca se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro molesta como una fiera y me exigió que le respondiera.

— ¿Cómo SE LLAMA? ¿CÓMO ES FÍSICAMENTE? TE EXIGO QUE ME DIGAS — la furia se le salía por los ojos.

— No te hagas más daño, no tiene….

— TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS ANAÏS — tenía que decirle o sino viviría con un fantasma sin rostro ni nombre.

— Su nombre es Télaraco, y físicamente es una mujer muy hermosa, pero además de eso creo que desconoces las preferencias que tienen las mujeres de Lesbos.

— De qué color tiene el cabello, la piel, los ojos, es delgada, atlética, o corpulenta, dime Anaïs por lo que más ames, dime como es.

— No tiene sentido pero lo haré, es rubia como el sol mismo, tiene el cabello lizo con ondas leves en sus puntas, de ojos azules como el mar en la noche, no es delgada o corpulenta, es voluptuosa, es muy hermosa y encantadora de hombres, además el amor de su vida se llama Silvia, le gustan las mujeres Andrómaca, no los hombres, esta con los hombres pues no le queda de otra, ¿ahora comprendes mejor que todo esto es algo ilógico?— se quedó callada he impactada al decirle toda la verdad sobre Télaraco.

— Pero…— ahora se veía confundida.

— No tienes que temer, no es más mujer que tú si eso es lo que te preocupa, no enamoro a Stelios, ni siquiera lo sedujo, la droga lo hizo caer y Télaraco simplemente cumplía con una encomienda de Mithos… ese maldito hombre que aún a la distancia logra hacer daño — mis últimas palabras fueron llenas de odio.

— Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, entiendo lo que sucedió, pero no lo puedo disculpar, por lo menos no ahora que tengo el dolor reinante en mi corazón.

Una mucama tocó la puerta y venía con la pequeña de Andrómaca en brazos, pues la niña no dejaba de llorar, la futura Reina de Troya cargó a su hija y se despidió de mí. Ella estaba muy molesta y dolida, no se le pasaría rápido pero se le pasaría y volvería a estar como antes con su amado Stelios que tendría que esforzarse si deseaba de vuelta la compañía de su amada esposa.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola mis amores**_

_**Buenas noches, un millón de gracias por sus maravillosos RW, adoro sus opiniones.**_

_**Gracias especialmente a: Carmen, Brenda, Graciela, Valery, Rossy, Priscila, Andrea, Jenny y RakeVampire… gracias por la motivación que me dan.**_

_**Disculpen por no publicar ayer, en verdad he tenido una semana más ocupada de lo normal.**_

_**Jenny a lo mejor el Alejandro de "Alejando Magno" que era griego o sí leíste la Iliada, el Príncipe Paris, se llama en el libro Paris Alejandro y Thomas es su homónimo por decirlo así.**_

_**Miles de besos para todas**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Canto g: Los Preparativos_

En la cena de esa noche no contamos con la presencia de Stelios y su esposa, nadie sabía en dónde estaban. Thomas y yo supusimos que cada uno estaría por su lado intentando sanar las heridas del corazón que tenían.

En Rey Príamo no paro de hablar sobre la próxima boda, creo que estaba más emocionado que Alejandro y yo, las invitaciones para los nobles amigos de Troya ya habían sido enviadas, pues muchos Reyes y príncipes vendrían al evento, que Thomas y yo deseábamos intimo pero el Rey Príamo deseaba hacerlo por todo lo alto, así que accedimos para complacerlo.

— Todos esos Reyes me envidiaran, pues ninguno tienen unas hijas tan hermosas como las que yo tengo — me acarició el rostro con toda dulzura y eso me hizo reír y ruborizar por el comentario.

— Todos esos Príncipes morirán de coraje al ver que Thomas el bello se va a desposar con la más hermosa mujer — los halagos de mi suegro nunca acababan.

— En eso tienes toda la razón padre — dijo Thomas pasando su mano por encima de mis hombros para abrazarme.

— Ya basta, me están apenando es más si continúan terminare por creérmelo y seré una pretenciosa muy antipática —dije entre risas y nervios, pues el supremo sacerdote y el mayor de los generales cenaban con nosotros.

— Es que mi bella Anaïs hasta lo antipática se te vería hermoso a ti, y que Andrómaca no me escuche o se pondrá muy celosa —era un hermoso Rey travieso, se echó a reír después de hablar.

Thomas me acompaño hasta mi habitación, al llegar a la puerta me tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos y me besó de manera sublime.

— Con tantas cosas aún no te muestro mi ciudad, ni he compartido contigo lo maravilloso de las playas troyanas —su voz era una caricia.

— Tenemos tanto que hacer para la boda que dudo que nos dé tiempo — nuestras palabras eran entre cortadas por los múltiples besos que nos regalábamos mutuamente.

— No importa por lo menos nos escaparemos algunos días —ya los besos dejaban de ser cortos para ser más apasionados.

— Para, Thomas… (más besos desenfrenados)… basta que si no, no nos detendremos —dije mientras intentaba hacerlo frenar.

— Eso es justo lo que deseo, no detenerme — me comía a besos desde el cuello hasta mi frente, pero en ese momento se detuvo y me dio un beso profundo que se tornó en un torbellino de pasión, termine pegada a la puerta, tocándonos mutuamente por todas partes.

— Te deseo tanto — me dijo mientras mordisqueaba con sensualidad mi cuello, y fue cuando decidí que debía escapar de esos adorables besos y fuertes brazos, como pude tomé el pomo de la puerta y la abrí para cerrarla trancándole el paso a Thomas que deseaba pasar detrás de mí.

— Buenas Noches amor mío — dije ocultando mi cuerpo tras la pesada manera, pude ver un poco de frustración en el rostro de mi amado, pero al final me sonrió y me dijo:

— Buenas Noches Amor mío, espero que tus sueños sean velados por el gran Apolo y que Afrodita llene de querubines tus ojos hermosos — sentí que me derretía por sus palabras, nos dimos un último beso y se marchó.

La alegría era inmensa, una semana pasó demasiado rápido, entre elegir adornos, menús, tipo de música, probarse ropas, una mañana al alba Thomas me despertó con una suave caricia en el rostro.

— Buenos días mi amada Princesa — me sorprendí al verlo en mi habitación cuando el Sol apenas asomaba sus primeros rayos de color violeta.

— Amor mío, es muy temprano ¿ha sucedido algo? — dije sentándome en la cama.

— Sí, hoy es un día para los dos, así que arréglate pues nos iremos antes de que los demás despierten.

Así lo hice y en unos minutos salíamos en un carro de la fastuosa ciudad de Troya, los rayos de Sol nos pegaban de frente, pero al ser los primeros del día no nos quemaban. Paramos en una playa algo apartada de la ciudad y nos montamos en un malecón, al llegar a la parte más adentrada en el mar, me comento:

— ¿Verdad que es hermoso?

— A que te refieres con exactitud — pregunté deleitada por todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor.

— Al mar —respondió respirando con fuerza.

— El mar, no sólo es hermoso sino benévolo, nos da alimento y nos trasporta a donde deseemos — Thomas me abrazó por la espalda y con toda delicadeza me quito el sobretodo que tenía puesto.

— Ven, vamos a nadar en el mar

— Está frío — dije sonreída pues estaba ansioso como un niño cuando va a la playa.

— Sí pero yo te daré calor — bajamos por las piedras hasta un lugar ideal para lanzarnos al mar.

— Está muy frío — proteste como una niña malcriada.

— Lo sé, pero vamos no seas cobarde — dijo riéndose por mi cara y tomándome de la mano.

— No, no, no, no — trate de retroceder — esta helado Thomas

No me dio tiempo de nada, cuando me di cuenta estaba metida en el mar helado completamente mojada en el acto mis labios se pusieron a temblar y tomaron una tonalidad un poco azulada.

— ¡AAHH! ¡TE VOY A MATAR THOMAS ALEJANDROOOOOOOO! — grite para comenzar a sumergirme y salir a la superficie rápidamente como si diera saltos en el mar para tratar de entrar en calor.

— Ven vamos a nadar — dijo riéndose de la situación.

— Para calentarme tendré que nadar un kilómetro.

— ¿Eso crees? — dijo con cara de niño travieso.

Thomas me hundía en el agua como tratándome de ahogar pero todo en juego, me hacía cosquillas, trataba de nadar para escaparme de él pero me era imposible, casi nos ahogábamos en verdad pues nuestras risas eran tan fuertes que nos quitaban fuerzas, cansados de tanto jugar a echarnos agua y ahogarnos mutuamente quedamos abrazados en medio del basto y maravilloso océano.

— Poseidón nos favorece, el mar esta calmado y hermoso para nosotros — no lograba escuchar lo que me decía sÓlo estaba perdida en su miraba que se iluminaba a mas no poder por el reflejo del Sol en el agua que para ambos ya era cálida.

— Te amo tanto — dije en voz alta y lo bese, lo hice con tanta intensidad que fue él quien termino delicadamente con el beso para decirme.

— ¡WOW! Me has dejado sin aire — en verdad su cara era de asombro, no sé qué había hecho de diferente en ese beso para que mi amado reaccionara así, simplemente cuando lo bese no pensé en nada que no fuese él y así me deje llevar por todos mis sentimientos.

Sentía en mi pecho algo desconocido para mí, era una necesidad de hacerme una con él, era necesidad de morir en sus besos, era una pasión desbocada que estaba en mí y sin decir nada lo volví a besar igual que antes, pero esta vez Thomas no se quedó sin aliento, me besaba de igual manera que yo a él, sin darnos cuenta las olas nos acercaron a la orilla y cuando sentí la arena debajo de mis pies salí corriendo fuera del agua y él vino tras de mí.

Tanto su falda como mi vestido estaban pegados a los cuerpos y trasparentados, sin decirnos nada sólo mirarnos con las respiraciones agitadas por la carrera al salir del mar. Mi príncipe me tumbo en la arena cayendo encima de mí, no podía alejar mis labios ni mis manos de su piel, estaba tan enamorada que solo deseaba ser suya, mi vestido cada vez subía más por mis piernas, yo misma desanude la tela que estaba detrás de mi cuello para que así el traje comenzara a ceder a los deseos de ambos.

Sus manos aún no se atrevían a aventurarse a las zonas más íntimas de mi cuerpo, me coloque encima de él y apoya con mis manos con su pecho desnudo.

— Que sensual eres — susurró al mirar como mis cabellos húmedos caían alrededor de mi rostro y el Sol a mi espalda me daba un aura brillante, al igual que los reflejos rojos de mis cabellos destellaban.

Bese su pecho con devoción hasta delinear la el borde de su falda con mi lengua, sentí como su sexo estaba tenso, me volteó colocándose nuevamente encima de mí. Sus manos y sus labios bajaban la tela de mi pecho hasta casi dejarlos al descubierto, pero de repente se detuvo.

— ¿Estas segura que esto es lo que deseas?—habló cerca de mis labios mirándome directamente a los ojos— Me desespero porque seas mía, pero no quiero que te arrepientas, no quiero que lo hagas por un momento de seducción y que después sientas que no estabas lista —la respiración de ambos estaba acelerada y medite sus palabras, era cierto no pensaba solo actuaba, así es que debía de ser, solo sentimientos sin mente, pero para mí era más complicado lo abrace con fuerza y le dije:

— Es lo que deseo y lo deseo con todo mí ser, pero es verdad aún no estoy lista, es que temo que te canses, que me dejes de esperar —no pensé cuando dije eso último, pero en verdad era un miedo que estaba presente en mí.

— Anaïs, amor mío — dijo riéndose como si le hubiese dicho un chiste — ¿Cansarme? En verdad crees que me puedo cansar mi amor, te amo más que a la vida misma, sólo quiero vivir si tú vives, respirar si tú respirar, comer si así lo haces, cada paso que doy desde que te conocí lo doy si tú caminas a mí lado, te amo tanto que no me importaría esperar la vida entera si así lo quieres, jamás amor mío, jamás me hagas el amor por complacerme, quiero amarte en cuerpo y alma pero sólo si tú así lo deseas —cada una de sus palabras me llenaban el alma de amor y paz.

— Nunca en la vida alguien me han hablado así, es que me parece que es un cuento, que eres demasiado perfecto — volvió a reír.

— Para nada soy perfecto, he cometido millones de errores, solo deseo lo mejor del mundo para ti, y todo lo que yo pueda hacer para lograrlo lo haré — me volvió a besar intensamente y termino su beso con besos traviesos por todo mi rostro—. Ven mi vida, vamos a desayunar, ya debes de tener hambre — sacamos la canasta que había en el carro, extendimos el mantel y nos dispusimos a comer, a pesar de la brisa no sentíamos frío pues el Sol ya nos calentaba.

Después del desayuno cuando ya nuestras ropas estaban secas paseamos por una buena parte de la ciudad, no fue como cuando estuvimos en el mercado de Ptía pues allá nadie nos conocía pero acá todos sabían quiénes éramos, y no podíamos correr o portarnos como chiquillos revoltosos.

— Dame un beso — sonreída y traviesa se lo pedí, y me lo dio—. Dame otro — pedí y me complació — Otro…otro…otro — le pedí como 20 besos y todos me los dio hasta que me dio un súper beso como para que no le pidiera más, de lo que nos percatamos fue que estábamos en el medio de una calle de la ciudad muy concurrida y un cálido aplauso de los ciudadanos fue lo que nos hizo despertar a la realidad.

— QUE VIVAN LOS PRINCIPES — gritó un señor — QUE VIVA LA BELLA PRINCESA ANAÏS — gritaron otros, no sé de dónde sacaron las flores que nos lanzaban al igual de muchas bendiciones para ambos.

Llegamos cansados y muertos de hambre a Palacio, ya era bastante entrada la noche, nos sirvieron la comida, devoramos todo lo que nos pusieron en la mesa, aunque estábamos muy cansados por el maravilloso día ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, entre millones de mimos nos despedimos, ese día casi nos desgastamos los labios de tanto amor.

Tome un cálido baño y luego me vistieron, acostumbrarse a mi antigua vida de Reina era algo fácil pero nunca debía de olvidar que por muchos años fui una esclava.

Empezó a caer una fuerte tormenta con espantosos truenos; me acosté en la cama era tardísimo pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, me hacía falta él, su olor, su calor, me levanté y me escabullí hasta la habitación que mi amado ocupaba.

— ¡Estas dormido amor mío? — pregunté con cuidado acercándome a la cama

— No lo estoy — dijo sentándose al verme.

— No puedo dormir ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —, sé que parecía una niña asustada en el medio de la noche pero en verdad me hacía falta su cuerpo.

— Ven acá niña miedosa, de seguro que le temes a los truenos — aparto las sabanas para que yo me metiera en la cama, en ese preciso momento gracias a un relámpago se ilumino toda la habitación y corrí hasta el lecho y rápidamente lo abrace para cuando sonó el fuerte trueno—. Cobarde — me dijo en broma y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Más de un mes había pasado volando, ya se veían Andrómaca y Stelios pasear juntos por el enorme palacio, era un buen indicio de que las cosas entre ambos estaban bien. El día de asueto que Thomas y yo nos habíamos tomado, nos costó caro pues en un mes habíamos estado decidiendo cosas para la boda, y ya grandes y costosos regalos llegaban a palacio, había adelgazado un poco por el gran agite y las costureras casi mueren al ver que tenían que meterle al vestido.

Andrómaca una tarde me confesó que había hecho el amor con Stelios, que había sido maravilloso, aún más bello que cuando se entregaron en su noche de bodas, seguía haciéndose de rogar, pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y de seguro que antes de mi boda ambos estarían en una segunda luna de miel, y más les valía, al no tener familia para elegir a mi madrina de bodas, elegí a Andrómaca que ahora no solo era mi cuñada sino también mi mejor amiga.

La pequeña Briceida estaba como loca con el matrimonio, parecía que la que se casaba era ella, todos los días se probaba su traje de dama de honor, no hacía más que hablar de cuando ella cuidara a sus nuevos primitos, ya que adoraba cuidar a la hija de Stelios.

Por fin el gran día llegó…

_Canto h: La Boda y la Noche de Bodas_

Por fin el gran día llegó todo Palacio estaba como loco con la boda, todos corrían de un lado al otro dando los últimos detalles, ya tenían 3 días ardiendo las grandes hecatombes para que los Dioses estuviesen contentos y nos dieran su bendición, para los Troyanos los matrimonios duraban 12 días al igual que sus funerales.

Hermosas flores blancas adornaban mi cabellera, el traje hecho de tela vaporosa me sentaba muy bien, pues los últimos arreglos que le habían hecho quedaron perfectos; la traviesa Briceida de 13 años estaba soñada con su vestido color rosa al igual que las flores de su cabellera, Andrómaca como madrina del matrimonio tenía una vestido imponente de verde esmeralda finamente bordado en hilos de oro.

Todo estaba listo y yo sentía que moría de nervios, mi elegante cuñado me busco, pues sería él quien me entregaría en el altar. Todo estaba soñado, lleno de flores color rosa y blanco, las mesas para el banquete rebosaban de comida, los sirvientes vestían de gala, la sala de los regalos rebosaba de oro y cosas en verdad preciosas, los Reyes más importantes del comercio Egeo se encontraban en Palacio para la boda.

No consideraba propio vestir de blanco y mucho menos usar velo, pero Thomas se empeñó y lo complací. Me decía:

— Tú eres una Diosa, un ángel, y las diosas y los ángeles siempre visten de blanco — me agradaban tanto sus palabras.

Por fin llegamos al largo pasillo que me llevaría hasta Alejandro el gran amor de mi vida, Stelios me miraba y sonreía.

— Tranquila Anaïs no estés nerviosa, todo saldrá a la perfección.

Y en verdad como que sabía lo que decía, eran las 11 de la mañana y el astro rey brillaba maravillosamente a lo alto del cielo, el olor a rosas era fascinante, todos estaban felices, Briceida lanzaba pétalos por el camino que recorríamos mi cuñado y yo.

Thomas estaba sencillamente sublime, vestido con una falda y una hermosa bata negra como era la costumbre en las Auras, el matrimonio era una mezcla entre las dos culturas.

— Estás hermosa — fue lo primero que me dijo Thomas al llegar junto a él, Stelios hablo.

— Te entrego esta mujer hermano, para que la ames, la respectes y la hagas muy feliz.

— De eso no tengas duda hermano — respondió Thomas con la sonrisa más linda que le hubiese visto en todo el tiempo que tenía conociéndolo.

El supremo Sacerdote, presidió la ceremonia, nos dio un hermoso sermón que hablaba del amor y el respeto mutuo en la pareja, de las obligaciones y responsabilidades que conlleva el matrimonio y de los hijos, en verdad me encanto todo, nos unieron por unos lazos que iban alrededor de nuestro cuello y así nos intercambiamos unas monedas, nos colocamos mutuamente los anillos de boda y mis manos estaban frías y temblorosas, pero las manos de él cálidas y seguras me dieron una enorme paz.

— En gracia del gran Febo Apolo y de la hermosa diosa Afrodita, los declaro unidos en matrimonio.

En ese momento echaron a volar una docena de palomas blanca que pasaron justo encima de nosotros, los fuegos de las hecatombes humearon más que nunca, los barriles de vino fueron destapados, y los aplausos resonaron por el jardín.

Me retiró el velo poco a poco y me vi reflejada en esos maravillosos ojos verdes cautivadores que poco a poco se me acercaron hasta sentir esos dulces labios en los míos y me entregue al más puro de los besos.

El amor se nos desbordaba al igual que la inmensa felicidad que sentíamos. Inmediatamente Stelios, Andrómaca y el rey Príamo nos vinieron a abrazar y desear buenos augurios, y la pequeña Briceida también se nos acercó, estaba enamorada de Thomas, pero también estaba feliz de vernos juntos, creo que se imaginaba que era ella la que se casaba, me causaba mucha gracia.

La fiesta comenzó en grande y por los próximos 11 días sería igual, todos los grandes Reyes, Príncipes, Consejeros, Senadores nos presentaron sus respetos y sus bendiciones, luego pasamos al gran Salón, en donde comenzó el almuerzo.

Todos comieron a reventar, después vino la danza, unas dos docenas de hermosas bailarinas bailaban para los invitados y claro para nosotros los novios.

Thomas y yo sentados en nuestra mesa nos divertíamos con todo y no dejaba de repetirme lo feliz que estaba y lo bella que era, llego el circo y nos hicieron reír a moría al igual que grandes magos nos asombraron con sus artes.

Declamaron poesía, cantaron, danzaron, Thomas y yo bailamos hasta más no poder; la noche llego sin percatarnos, la alegría nos invadía y nos besábamos al frente de todos sin importarnos nada.

Quebraron jarras y copas a nuestra salud; estando Alejandro y yo bailando me dijo en medio de saltos y algarabía.

— Es hora de irnos.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté por no oír.

— Que debemos irnos, ya quiero estar solo contigo — la gente se atravesaba y brincaba a nuestro alrededor pues estábamos en el medio de una rueda de personas.

— No te escucho — dije.

— QUE QUIERO ESTAR A SOLAS CONTIGO — pero justo en ese instante se había acabado la música y todo estaba en silencio, creo que no hubo un lugar en palacio que no retumbara la voz de Thomas, el pobre se puso rojo como un tomate, y yo no me quede atrás pero también me reí mucho por lo cómico que me parecía todo.

Los invitados se quedaron por un instante en silencio, pero parece que todos estallaron en risas al mismo tiempo pues creo que el palacio en ese instante se quedó sin vajilla ya que copas, jarras y platos se quebraron para celebrar y todos aplaudieron, Stelios llegó a nosotros y hablo en voz alta.

— Como ya han escuchado es tarde, y esta hermosa pareja debe de retirarse a su nido de amor, así que un último brindis POR AHORA a la salud de los novios y que me den muchos sobrinos — las copas que quedaban y las botellas se alzaron y todos gritaron salud a la vez.

Thomas y yo huimos rápidamente hasta la habitación que había sido preparada para nosotros, era la habitación que se usaba para los recién casados, todos los Príncipes y Reyes anteriores habían pasado su noche de nupcias en ese lugar, todo estaba bellamente acomodado, los inciensos humeaban una fragancia divina, las flores adornaban por completo el lugar, yo estaba muy nerviosa.

Apenas entramos Thomas destapo una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas.

— Por nosotros, por ti, por nuestro amor — chocamos las copas y bebimos, con delicadeza Alejandro puso las bebidas en la mesa y se acercó a mí.

— Te amo tanto Anís, que no puedo creer que estés acá, conmigo, en esta habitación tan especial — sus ojos centellaban con las flamas de la fogata.

— Yo tampoco lo logro creer, pero es así amor mío, acá estamos los dos con la bendición de los Dioses y de los hombres—para cuando termine de hablar Thomas estaba peligrosamente frente a mí.

— Me desespero por besarte — dijo y sus labios fueron directo a los míos, nos fundimos en un gran beso, podía sentir a través de mi tela lo caliente que se encontraba el abdomen de él, por su aliento percibí todo el amor que deseaba entregarme, el ritmo de su corazón delato lo nervioso que estaba, el tacto de sus manos dejaron ver su gran deseo, sentí desfallecer por un instante y rompí con el beso, sin decir palabra camine hasta la ventana y Thomas vino tras de mí.

— ¿Qué sucede amor mío? — pregunto preocupado, voltee a mirarlo caminar hacia mí y me di cuenta de cuanto en verdad me gustaba el que ahora era mi esposo, pero los nervios me atacaban, deseaba estar con él desde el último encuentro en la playa lo deseaba, pero mis nervios iban a arruinarlo todo, me traicionaban.

— Nada amor mío, es solo que me maree ligeramente y necesite tomar aire — llego hasta mí y acorralándome contra la pared me dijo dulcemente:

— Sé que todo esto es difícil para ti y sé también que estas nerviosa, no te exijo nada amor, no hay que hacer nada esta noche, solo no rechaces mi amor, mi cariño, deseo tanto mimarte, acariciarte, besarte, quiero tanto que te sientas protegida por mí, que te sientas segura a mí lado — sus manos tomaban mi rostro con delicadeza y sus dedos me daban amor en cada caricia, sus palabras en verdad borraban mis nervios y me hechizaban más de amor, si es que eso era posible.

Me puso muy cerca de su rostro, tanto, que ambos compartíamos el mismo aire, y esos maravillosos ojos que solo reflejaban sinceridad y verdad me dominaron por completo.

— Solo me siento segura cuando estoy a tu lado amor mío, y sé que no me exiges nada, deseo que esta noche sea maravillosa, y sé que en tus brazos así será, te amo Thomas, te amo como nunca pensé que se pudiese amar a un hombre.

Mis manos ahora acariciaban el rostro de él y mi bello Alejandro sin responderme nada me obsequio el primer beso de miles que me regalaría esa noche.

Sus besos húmedos y amorosos me invadían por completo, sus manos acariciando mi espalda suavemente se deshacían del vestido de novia, haciendo gala también de su experiencia, su boca tomaba mi cuello haciendo que mi cabeza ladeara un poco, la ternura de cada beso y caricia me hacían perder los nervios logrando que mi mente solo fuese de él y de ese maravilloso momento.

Sin darme cuenta el traje de novia cayó al piso, un camino de besos fue de mi cuello a mi pecho, pero antes de llegar a mis senos se detuvo y tomó mis manos besándolas de manera entregada y única, observo por completo mi cuerpo desnudo y para nada me avergonzó, por el contrario adore que me mirase.

— Es que eres extremadamente bella — le sonreí y lo abracé metiendo mis manos debajo de su larga bata.

— Ven conmigo — dijo separándose y tomándome de la mano me llevo hasta el lecho, me alzó en peso y me acostó en la mudilla cama, se quitó la bata y la falda, con toda delicadeza se acostó sobre mí.

— Cuanto tiempo he soñado con sentir tu piel así libre y traviesa debajo de la mía — su forma de hablar y sus palabras me excitaban.

Su cuerpo apoyado en su codo se alzaba del mío, dejando ver por completo mi desnudes, con su otra mano acaricio mi piel por completo. Eran tantas las sensaciones que tenía que cerrar los ojos, sentía como las puntas de mi pecho se erizaban al mínimo contacto con aquella mano que me complacía, mis piernas se cerraban y entre abrían como respuesta a sus exquisitos estímulos.

— Esta noche te haré mía pero muy lentamente, deseo grabar en mi mente y en mi piel cada rincón de tu cuerpo amor mío — habló cerca de mi rostro y yo ya no aguantaba más de tanto deseo, lo abrace y bese con fuerza.

Su piel caliente como brasa se situó encima de mí, sus labios hicieron un camino de besos de mis labios hasta mis senos, la lengua experimentada de Thomas se paseaba de una montaña a la otra haciendo que mis caderas se alzaran levemente pegando del abdomen de él.

— Te amo tanto — me decía en cada oportunidad. Mis manos exploraban su espalda y sus hermosos rizos.

Con toda sensualidad descendió por mi abdomen haciendo hincapié en mi ombligo y el área alrededor del mismo, mientras su lengua se distraía en esa zona sus dedos pulgares estimulaban aún más mis pechos, en realidad desesperaba por ser suya completamente, quería demostrarle todo lo que lo amaba en ese momento.

Se arrodilló estando en medio de mis pierna y tomó la derecha besándome lentamente desde el talón hasta la entrepierna sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos ni por un instante, yo intentaba sostenerle la mirada pero la sensualidad de su ser me amedrentaba y tenía que desviar la vista sin contar con que mi respiración cada vez era más rápida y mi cuerpo se estremecía constantemente.

El mismo movimiento repitió con mí otra pierna hasta que su ágil lengua se apodero de mi zona más íntima, haciendo que literalmente gritara de placer.

Alcance el supremo placer bajo los ojos seductores de Thomas, que definitivamente disfrutaban el mirarme enloquecer por él.

Beso a beso subió hasta mis labios, yo trataba de recuperar la tranquilidad de mi respiración además de mi cuerpo que de repente se estremecía.

— Tanto he soñado tenerte así — me miraba a los ojos acariciando mi rostro empapado de sudor — Me has hecho tan feliz, he deseado verte como estas ahora por mucho tiempo, verte excitada, complacida, observar cómo te estremeces bajo mi cuerpo, bajo mi mirada, observar como tus manos desesperadamente buscan mi piel, como repites mi nombre entre gemidos — ¡DIOS! Me mataba con cada palabra, moría de vergüenza y seducción al escucharlo.

— Deseo ser tuya — dije en voz baja y movida por la seducción de la que era presa — Deseo sentirte por completo.

— También soñaba con oírte decir eso — susurró sobre mis labios y con delicadeza se acostó sobre mí.

Dándome tiernos besitos en mi cuello y rostro con gran maestría entro en mí, y al sentirlo mi espalda se levantó levemente y un gran suspiro salió de mi boca.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime? — preguntó preocupado y fue mi momento de devolverle un poco de seducción, pues con cara muy picara y deseosa le respondí.

— Para nada, solo quiero que me tomes — lo bese con fuerza y mis caderas comenzaron a danzar junto las de él.

Respirar cada vez era más difícil y nuestros cuerpos confundían el sudor de uno con él otro.

— Estás tan caliente — decía entre suspiros. —. Te amo Anaïs, me excitas, te deseo tanto amor mío.

Los besos eran interminables hasta que ambos sentimos la explosión de placer dentro de nuestros cuerpos y gritamos el nombre del otro en voz alta.

El cuerpo lleno de éxtasis de Thomas calló sobre el mío. Tras unos minutos en silencio tratando de recuperarnos de lo vivido, me dijo:

— Quiero hacerte el amor todos los días por el resto de mi vida.

— Y yo quiero que me lo hagas por el resto de mis días, amor mío.

Las palabras sobraban sólo los dos mirándonos abrazados y acostados de lado en la cama, con nuestros cuerpos húmedos de sudor y placer, entrelazados al igual que las manos y las múltiplex caricias. Permanecimos así por mucho tiempo, riéndonos de nada y de todo a la vez, el sueño me lograba vencer pues los dedos de Alejandro se paseaban por mi cuerpo haciéndome cariñitos que me adormecían con divinidad.

— Tengo algo para ti — dijo y se levantó de la cama, me coloque boca abajo esperando ver que me traía.

— Es un collar de perlas de los mares de Occidente, perteneció a mi madre, y me lo dejo para la que fuese mi esposa — hablaba emocionado, me senté en la cama y lo tomé en mis manos.

— Esta muy hermoso amor mío, es un collar único, casi nadie ha explorado el Occidente, yo…yo…estoy muy halagada por este presente — dije en verdad asombrada y maravillada por tan hermoso regalo — ¿Me lo pones?

— Con todo gusto — me colocó el collar y me beso tiernamente, se recostó a mí lado con una seña me hizo entender que me acostara a su lado apoyando mi cara en su pecho y así lo hice, en esa posición mientras hablábamos de la fiesta nos quedamos dormidos cuando ya salía el alba.

_**Continuará…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Buenas noches mis amores bellos;**_

_** Espero que estén muy bien y que les guste este capítulo, por los momentos este fanfic sigue en la etapa de amor, besos, risas, mismos, la pobre Anaïs se lo merecía después de tanto sufrir, pero el próximo cap se pondrá bueno jejejeje.**_

_** Muchísimas gracias mis lindas; Valery, Rake, Rossy, Carmen, Jenny y Priscila, gracias por sus ánimos y por sus palabras, es genial contar con ustedes en cada capítulo.**_

_**Un beso grande para todos.**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

Canto i: El Despertar

Despertamos muy tarde, casi llegando al medio día, Thomas aún me tenía envuelta con uno de sus brazos, mi espalda pegada de su pecho y su brazo cubriendo mi cintura, ambos cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Sentí el roce de sus labios en mi espalda y eso fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos, miré todo a mí alrededor casi sin poder creer que lo que acababa de pasar había sido verdad.

Me volteé y me encontré de frente con su maravillosa sonrisa.

— Buenos Días Princesa Anaïs de Troya — me dijo y una vez más me sentía feliz de escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, sin contar con el título de ser su esposa.

— Buenos Días, Príncipe Thomas — rápidamente Thomas se acostó encima de mí, me agradaba tanto sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

— Hoy es el despertar más bello de mi vida — su amplia sonrisa me contagiaba su entusiasmo.

— Hoy es el comienzo de mi nueva vida amor mío, de mi vida feliz junto a ti.

Un beso mañanero no se hizo esperar, y comenzamos a juguetear bajo las sabanas y las risas de ambos invadían el lugar, estaba casi ahogada de tanto reír.

— THOMAS BASTA JA JA JA JA…PARA…JA JA JA JA…NO…NO…JA JA JA JA — como pude me le escabullí y me encerré en el lavado, me asee como era debido pues acababa de despertar y salí del lavado con una bata blanca puesta.

Thomas estaba parado en el balcón admirando la ciudad y el mar, estaba completamente desnudo a la plena luz del día.

— ¡EY! Entra cualquiera te puede ver — dije con sorpresa.

— Así que ya saliste de tu escondite — dijo caminando hacía la cama en donde yo me hallaba sentada.

— Sí, ya salí — me levanté para caminar hacia él — y no me gusta que pasees desnudo por los balcones, pues no quiero que otra joven te vean — llegue a él y lo abrace — eres solo mío — susurré casi encima de sus labios.

— Adoro que seas celosa — dijo y me comenzó a besar tiernamente.

Pero esa ternura poco a poco se convirtió en pasión y deseo, poco a poco, beso a beso, me hizo retroceder hasta la cama y cuando mis piernas chocaron con la misma, me despojo con suavidad de mi bata de seda dejándome completamente desnuda ante él, a plena luz del medio día. Me tumbe en la cama esperando que el cuerpo de mí amado se tumbara encima del mío, ya no tenía miedo, ni malos recuerdos, ni repudió hacía los hombres. _**Thomas me había salvado de todas las maneras que eran posibles salvar a una persona**_.

El cuerpo de mi amado no se hizo esperar y se situó por completo encima del mío, el solo sentir del roce de su sexo con él mío, hizo que un fuerte suspiro saliera de mí.

— Me tienes loco — dijo mientras su boca y su lengua recorrían mi piel de manera descontrolada, su deseo era tal que lograba encender mi pasión en segundos, esa manera en la que me tocaba me estremecía y me dejaba a merced de sus deseos.

El sudor volvía a escapar sin control de nuestra piel, los besos eran con tanta fuerza que nos lastimábamos un poco, pero ese pequeño dolor era placentero; Thomas entraba y salía de mí tan rápido que su respiración se descontrolaba, no sé de qué manera me atreví a tomar el control de aquella pasión insaciable.

Estando encima de mi amor, deje libre mi sexualidad y mi pensar, me sentí mujer por completo bajo aquella danza de fuego que mis caderas mantenían, cada vez más rápidos y frenéticos los movimientos, los gemidos de ambos, cada vez más intensas las sensaciones de placer. Cambie mi posición erguida y me deje caer un poco sobre el fuerte pecho de mi esposo para besarlo hasta saciarme, las manos de Thomas se aferraban a mis caderas.

— Eres divina amor…divina — decía en voz baja dentro de muchos suspiros de placer.

Me volví a erguir y las manos de mi amado paseaban por mi vientre y mi pecho con facilidad, apretando mis carnes para así contener un grito de placer, los minutos pasaban, el cansancio nos invadía al igual que el clímax, y al llegar a la plenitud del Nirvana, caí pesada sobre el cuerpo del que ahora era mi señor.

Thomas me abrazó con fuerza y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos; una sonrisa de la más pura felicidad, nos mantuvimos en silencio un par de minutos para así lograr la normalidad de nuestras respiraciones, él rompió el silencio diciendo.

— Ha sido maravilloso — besó mi cabeza fugazmente — ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! — gritó rebosante de Alegría — No hay nada mejor en el mundo que estar así contigo Anaïs — mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar y luego de abrazarlo fuertemente levante mi cara apoyando mi barbilla de su pecho y así poder ver directamente sus ojos.

— Tienes razón amor mío, no hay nada mejor que estar así contigo — me tomó por los brazos con fuerza y me subió para así quedar a la altura de sus labios, besos y más besos traviesos y juguetones nos comenzamos a dar, y risas volvían a invadir el cuarto.

— Estoy muerto del hambre… espérame un momento — me dio un fugaz beso, se levantó y colocó su bata para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, me sorprendí al poder visualizar desde mi lugar como al apenas abrir la pesada puerta unos 6 sirvientes estaban a la espera de nuestras órdenes.

— Buenos Días — dijo Thomas con una notable sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

— Buenas Tardes su Alteza — dijo una de las doncellas haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Cierto! Es de tarde, por favor nos pueden servir el desayuno y preparar un baño.

— En seguida su alteza.

Las 6 jóvenes entraron a la habitación y Thomas se devolvió a la cama para seguir jugueteando debajo de las sabanas conmigo, las chicas ponían divinos manjares en la mesa mientras otras se encargaban de llenar la enorme bañera.

— Basta…detente… JI JI JI…Thomas — decía en voz baja me daba algo de vergüenza que nos miraran en el plan de hacernos cosquillas y besarnos descaradamente.

— No quiero parar — dijo como un niño malo y volvió a abalanzarse encima de mí hasta casi ponerme morada de tanto reír.

— Su Alteza, ya está listo el desayuno y el baño, desea algo más — una joven muy educada la doncella, ni siquiera nos miraba a la cara.

— Muchas Gracias Lira, se pueden retirar.

— Como ordene mi Señor — hicieron todas una reverencia y salieron de la habitación.

Nos levantamos de la cama con mucha pereza y envueltos en vaporosas batas de seda la de Thomas negra y la mía blanca, desayunamos en medio de juegos y de darnos la comida en la boca, sin contar que muchas veces nos besamos a la vez que comíamos, Thomas era tan travieso, me hacía reír por todo.

— Vamos sino el agua se enfría — dijo cuando terminamos de comer.

La enorme bañera estaba colmada de exquisitas sales con divinas fragancias, nos internamos en aquellas aguas revitalizantes y energizantes, casi podíamos nadar, nos comenzamos a besar nuevamente de manera tierna, parecía que nuestras bocas estaban imantadas, sus manos acariciaban mi piel con una delicada esponja y mis manos hacía lo mismo con su cuerpo, casi nos adormitamos un poco yo recostada del pecho de él en aquellas cálidas aguas, hasta que las manos de Thomas se pusieron más alocadas.

— Amor vamos…no…no…JA JA JA JA JA…THOMAS…no —decía mientras su mano frotaba con gran maestría la zona más íntima de mí, y su otra mano me acariciaba por completo, está casi a punto de sucumbir a sus estímulos cuando salte hacía atrás.

— No amor…vamos ¿No te cansas? — pregunté picara y entre risas.

— ¿De estar contigo? NUNCA — comenzó a perseguirme a lo largo y ancho de la bañera, la situación me daba demasiada risa y por eso perdía las fuerzas para moverme ágilmente.

— TE TENGO — gritó al atraparme entre sus brazos y comenzarme a colmar de más besos y caricias dulces, su nariz me acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza, aún las aguas estaban tibias, sus brazos me envolvían y sus labios pasaban rozando la piel de mi rostro, era tan hermoso todo, tan romántico, que mis brazos poco a poco subieron por su espalda húmeda y definida para abrazarlo, Thomas en ese momento me miró a los ojos separando un poco su rostro del mío y me dijo con mucho sentimiento y emoción:

— Quiero que me des un hijo Anaïs, deseo mucho un heredero de tu vientre, quiero mi inmortalidad a través de tu amado vientre amor mío — sentí como tembló al hablarme de manera tan sincera.

— Te daré todos los hijos que los dioses deseen enviarnos, amor mío — nos dimos un nuevo beso y sin saber cómo acabamos haciendo nuevamente el amor en la bañera.

Salimos del lavado y nos secamos mutuamente el cuerpo, entre miles de abrazos y cortos besos nos vestimos ambos de blanco y cada uno con una pequeña corona de flores de muchos colores, como era la costumbre para el primer día de casados, así salimos tomados de la mano de la habitación, llegamos al Salón Principal luego de haber pasado por un montón de bendiciones de todas las personas que nos habíamos encontrado.

— BIENVENIDOS HIJOS MÍOS — gritó el gran Rey Príamo al vernos entrar a la Sala, Thomas y yo tomados de la mano llegamos hasta el Trono del Rey.

— Estoy feliz de ver que amanecieron rozagantes y alegres — dijo mientras besaba en ambas mejillas a Thomas.

— Siempre tan hermosa mi pequeña — dijo el Rey al saludarme y besar mis mejillas.

— Muchas gracias mi Señor — respondí educada.

— Nada de Señor, ni Rey, ahora soy tu padre Anaïs — me abrazó con fuerza y sonría, vi como Stelios y Thomas se unían en un fraternal saludo y como luego besaba con alegría a su cuñada.

— ¿Y para nosotras no hay besos? — dijo la pequeña Briceida que llegaba con la pequeña Electra hija de Stelios.

— Claro que sí — le respondió Thomas mientras yo saludaba a mi cuñado y a Andrómaca. Thomas tomó a Electra en sus manos y se vio hermoso con esa nena en brazos, en ese momento desee más que nunca quedar embarazada de él.

Canto j: La Luna de Miel

Luego de saludar con entusiasmo a la Familia Real, procedimos a salir al balcón del Rey; miles y miles de troyanos festejaban en las calles nuestra unión, saludábamos alegres a todo el pueblo, que entre aplausos, bendiciones, bailes y muchas rosas blancas nos sonreían y hacían señas para que viéramos lo feliz que estaban por la unión de su Príncipe Thomas.

Creo que cerca de 2 horas permanecimos en el balcón viendo todos los regalos que nos traían las gentes de Troya, las danzas que desde hace tiempo habían preparado para nosotros, para la noche habían preparados obras de teatros tanto dramáticas como de comedia, más danzas y más obsequios.

Thomas y yo bajamos a la puerta principal del palacio para agradecer a ese pueblo maravilloso en persona, un niño que se veía muy pobre se me acercó esquivando hábilmente a los centinelas y me dio una rosa blanca diciéndome.

— Disculpe lo modesto de mi obsequio mi señora, pero no tengo más, aunque la luna es lo que se merece una Princesa tan bonita como usted — sus palabras y la flor fueron los regalos más bellos que me dieron esa noche, Thomas lo escuchó y de ante mano había detenido a los centinelas para que no apartaran al niño de mí.

— Es hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro, te digo un secreto — Dijo Thomas que se le acercó al niño a la oreja pero logre escuchar —, por eso es que me case con ella — el pequeño no mayor de 7 años rio.

— ¿Tienes madre? — Pregunté, aunque mi pequeño Eros casi tenía los 5 años, cualquier niño me lo recordaba.

— Sí mi Señora, está por allá — dijo señalando a una mujer rubia y delgada, de ropas sencillas, ella nos miraba desde lejos y sonreía al ver a su hijo hablar con los Príncipes de su nación.

— Thomas, has que vengan esta noche ellos estarán invitados a comer a Palacio — pedí a Thomas tomándole de la mano.

— Lo que tu desees amor, es una orden para mí — rápidamente ordenó a los centinelas que trajeran a la joven madre, y después de darnos como mil veces las gracias entraron al palacio.

Nos despedimos y fuimos a los jardines de castillo, ambos deseábamos estar solos, sin tanto alboroto al lado, mientras paseábamos por aquel hermoso lugar llegamos al templo de mi amada diosa Afrodita, una escultura de oro se erguía en su honor, Thomas y yo nos arrodillamos ante ella y le dimos las gracias por nuestra unión, y por los sabios consejos que nos había dado.

Ya eran como las 5 de la tarde y sentados en la grama de uno de los jardines nos acordamos de que debíamos comer algo, Thomas una vez más comenzaba con los juegos y me hizo correr hasta el palacio, pues si me atrapaba me haría de cosquillas hasta ponerme morada, al llegar a la puerta de Palacio pensé que se quedaría quieto pero a solo unos metros de mí agito sus manos en señal de agarrar mi cintura, un grito agudo se escapó de mi boca, solo de ver sus manos como si me estuviese haciendo cosquillas me hacía reír hasta más no poder.

Entre las galerías del enorme lugar, únicamente se escuchaban nuestros gritos y risas.

— Ven acá…muajajajaja...no te haré nada malo…muajajaja — el muy malvado se mofaba de mí, y eso me daba más risa si es que eso era posible.

— NO….AAAHHH!...DEJAME…NOO!...SUELTAME…NOO!... JA JA JA… SUELTAMEEEEE! — Demandaba ahoga en risas.

— ¿Cómo he de soltarte si no te estoy tocando? — el tonto se burlaba de mí al ver que de casualidad podía correr de tanto reírme, y era cierto no me estaba tocando, pero el verlo perseguirme y agitar sus manos era igual que si me estuviese haciendo cosquillas.

Sin darnos cuentas de ¿cómo? Entre carreras y gritos interrumpimos en el Salón Principal, ambos paramos en seco de reír y correr, pues todos los presentes se nos quedaron viendo, y al ver la vergüenza que teníamos mi esposo y yo en el rostro se echaron a reír tan fuerte como podían.

— En verdad espero verlos así el resto de mi vida — dijo Stelios que estaba algo pasadito de tragos — ¿Verdad amor mío? — preguntó a Andrómaca que respondió.

— Tienes toda la razón mi amor, como siempre, brindemos por los novios — dijo y alzó su copa bebiendo fondo blanco por lo visto ella también estaba pasadita de bebida, y apenas serían las 6 de la tarde para la noche no valdrían nada ninguno de los dos, Thomas y yo al verlos nos echamos a reír y nos integramos a la fiesta.

Era el 4to día de los 12 de celebración, estaba roja por el calor de tanta danza y vino, ya era tarde y debíamos volver a salir a la vista de los ciudadanos, mi esposo una vez más me hizo correr por las galerías y lo único que se podía observar era la tela vaporosa de nuestros vestidos al cruzar las esquinas ya que corríamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, en verdad no sé de donde sacábamos tantas energías, creo que era la felicidad que nos embargaba.

Fue una sorpresa cuando llegamos a la habitación en donde estaba el balcón del Rey, pues estaba lleno de muchos obsequios, bueno de los obsequios de uso personal de Thomas y mío, pues los animales, navíos y dinero estaban en otro lugar.

Me quede muda al ver las finas telas, las joyas, los adornos, nadie escatimo en gastos para obsequiarnos. A Thomas le fascino en especial una gargantilla gruesa de hombre que había entre las cosas, era negra con hermosos adornos de oro grabados en relieve, se la coloco y he de decir que en verdad le quedaba hermosa, aunque con el atuendo blanco que lucía para ese momento no le hacía juego.

Pasamos nuevamente una horas en el balcón deleitándonos con todas las artes que nos habían preparado, serían las 11 de la noche cuando volvimos al Salón Principal en donde estaban todos los nobles, Stelios y Andrómaca danzaban felices, cada uno tenía una botella de vino en la mano, creo que recordaban sus propias nupcias, nos volvimos a unir a la celebración, comimos en abundancia ya que en la tarde no probamos bocado pues después de entrar al palacio se nos olvidó.

En la madrugada Thomas me llevo a una habitación que quedaba cerca del Salón Principal.

— ¿Para qué me traes acá? — pregunté entrando al lugar.

— Para poder estar un poco a solas contigo — dijo dulcemente.

Me comenzó a besar de manera juguetona, sus labios rebotaban de los míos.

— ¿Y cómo para qué? Quieres estar a solas conmigo — la picardía había entrado en mí, y mientras los besos iban y venían nos adentrábamos más en la oscura habitación.

— No lo sé pero…Algo se me ocurrirá, no tengas duda de eso — una de sus manos bajo pellizcando mi glúteo.

— ¡AAAHHH! — Grite con sorpresa por el pellizco — Eres un abusador — dije aparentando molestia, pero mi cara cambio a perversa cuando…

— Amor…amor…amorcito — su voz temblaba — Amor… Mira que con eso no se juega — trago grueso ya que sostenía con firmeza en mi mano las joyas de la familia "me entienden ¿Verdad?"

- JA JA JA JA JA JA — mi risa reboto por todo el lugar y acercándome a su oído le dije sexy.

— Considero que es mejor acariciarlas que dañarlas — pase mi lengua seductora por su cuello y con un camino de besos me deslizaba hasta aquel lugar tan íntimo de mi esposo, he de reconocer que las mujeres de Lesbos me habían ilustrado muy bien como era que se complacía a los hombres, pero cuando con mi acto seductor iba a la mitad del pecho abrieron la puerta de golpe y se ilumino todo el lugar, vi a Stelios y a Andrómaca aparecer por la puerta abierta, se tambaleaban de la borrachera, y soltamos carcajadas de verlos.

— Jamás pensé que vería a mi hermano y a mi cuñada en ese estado — dijo Thomas sonreído y negando con su cabeza.

— Estamoszzzz…Csssselebrando por ti — dijo Andrómaca con la lengua enredada.

— Ya me doy cuenta — dijo cómico Alejandro.

— ¡Vengan! Únanse a la Cssselebraaaazión sssss en zuu nombreeee — dijo Stelios muy ebrio y gracioso, volvimos a reír.

— Ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso que estaban haciendo picarones — dijo Andrómaca y ahora ellos estallaron en risas.

No nos quedó de otra que volver a la fiesta y que más… beber hasta quedar un pocos ebrios, serían casi las 4 de la mañana cuando Alejandro y yo decidimos ir a dormir, Stelios y Andrómaca se quedaron dormidos en un mueble, no pudieron llegar a su habitación.

— Crrrreeooo…que…que…stoy un poquito…solo un poquito ebria…hip…perdón.

— Yo igual, pero ni así te salvas — se me lanzó encima y caímos en la cama, le dije.

— Quien te dijo que me quiero salvar — con todo lo mareados que estábamos nos hicimos el amor, y he de reconocer que fue divino llegar a ese clímax mientras nuestros sentidos estaban alterados.

Al día siguiente despertamos nuevamente cerca del mediodía, y la fiesta una vez más comenzó así pasaron los días restantes hasta que concluyo la celebración y al mes ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, mi amado esposo me hacía el amor todas las noches como tanto yo lo deseaba, y 3 meses pasaron siendo completamente felices, pero Thomas estaba desesperado por tener un hijo y en los 3 meses de casado aún no había logrado quedar embarazada.

— Calma amor mío, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo — le dije una noche que él estaba deprimido por no lograr embarazarme.

— Algo está mal conmigo, lo sé, algo malo me pasa por eso no logras concebir — estaba tan preocupado

— Nada malo pasa contigo amor, es sólo que los niños vendrán cuando los dioses lo deseen — dije acariciando su cabellera.

— Hay algo malo en mi cuerpo Anaïs, lo sé amor, lo siento — era notoria su angustia.

— No lo hay Thomas, no hay razones para pensar que algo malo te ocurre — hable seria y un tanto severa — ¿estamos?

— Sé de lo que te hablo — se levantó de la cama molesto y salió del cuarto, la noche se hizo profunda y no volvió a la habitación, por primera vez en mi matrimonio me quedaba dormida sin mi esposo a mi lado.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hellos mis hermosas lectoras.**_

_**Disculpen la demora de hoy pero ando muy liada esta semana y hasta ahora me desocupe.**_

_**¡WOW! Muchísimas gracias a Carmen, Brenda, Rossy, Jenny, Valery, Andrea, Estefania Garrido, Graciela, Ana Karen, Arte Kura. ME ENCANTARON SUS RW y muchas se han preocupado por la infertilidad de Thomas pero muchas cosas que aclararan en este cap.**_

_**Espero les guste mis bellas.**_

_**Hoy estoy emocionada especialmente porque muchas me dejaran rw desde sus nuevas cuentas en en verdad por siempre agradecida con ustedes, son muy **_

_**Besos.**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Canto k: El Paso del Tiempo.

Thomas y yo caminábamos por los jardines de palacio tomados de la mano, 1 año hacía de nuestro matrimonio, la pequeña Electra de 3 años salió corriendo de unos matorrales y más atrás vino Briceida que ya tenía 14 años, en ese justo momento pensé en Eros y Venus, que ya debían de tene años, suspiré con fuerza, acto que hizo que Thomas me mirase.

— Nada amor solo recordé algo — dije quitándole toda importancia a mis pensamientos, pues sabía que a Thomas le entristecía mucho más el que aún no tuviésemos niños, cuando me escuchaba nombrar a los míos.

— ¡THOMAS! ¡THOMAS! — gritó Briceida corriendo hacia nosotros con Electra cargada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cuando me llevarás a entrenar? — Preguntó la joven molesta con Thomas, no le dio tiempo a responder cuando le dijo — Me lo prometiste para la semana pasada, no me importa lo que diga mi tío, quiero saber usar el arco ya que la espada ni que amenace a Stelios me enseñará.

— Briceida esas artes son para los hombres — le respondí tomando a Electra en brazos adoraba a esa niña era hermosa como su madre.

— Pero yo quiero aprender, por favor Thomas — sollozó tomando a Thomas del brazo.

— OK te enseñaré a disparar el arco como se debe, si quieres aprender te complaceré, pero ni sueñes que en algún momento de tu vida estarás de arquera en una batalla — la joven se le lanzó al cuello abrazándolo con fuerza y llenándolo de besos mientras repetía.

— GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, ERES EL MEJOR PRIMO DEL MUNDO, pero no se lo digas a Stelios o se pone celoso JI JI JI — salió corriendo a buscar las armas y hasta se olvidó de Electra por la emoción.

— Tu padre se molestará Thomas — le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

— Aprender no le hará daño, no lastimara a nadie — dijo para quitarme a Electra de las manos y llenarla de besitos y mimos — ¿cómo está la niña más hermosa del planeta? — dijo mientras la brincaba por los aires y con un tono de voz chiquito, siempre que lo veía con ella me imaginaba como sería con sus propios hijos, tanto se distraía con Electra que se fue caminando con ella cargada y me dejo, momento que aproveche para retirarme a Palacio.

Mis obligaciones eran las mismas de Andrómaca y no eran complicadas aunque a mi llegada hice muchas reformas, me agradaba poder hacer cosas nuevas, abrí nuevos lugares de distracción pública, me puse de acuerdo con Andrómaca para formar una casa hogar, en Troya habían muchos niños sin padres, me metí con cosas como el comercio de la ciudad y a los grandes señores consejeros del Rey no les agrada pero mis ideas eran buenas y las aceptaron.

Al ver mi manera de imponerme en Troya Andrómaca se motivó a hacer cosas que antes sólo pensó pero que ahora realizaría, al ser la esposa del mejor guerrero de Troya y quizás del mundo aprendió mucho sobre el combate y las estrategias de guerra, _"si fueses hombre serías un gran general amor"_ siempre le decía Stelios.

Andrómaca le dio a su esposo nuevas estrategias para el ataque y la defensa de la ciudad, Stelios y los demás generales se sorprendieron muchísimo, y trataron de cuestionarla pero no lo lograron sus ideas fueron sencillamente excelente.

Era muy satisfactorio ver como hacíamos que valorarán mucho más a las mujeres, venía de un matriarcado muy fuerte, no lograba acostumbrarme a un lugar en donde mi voz no tuviese fuerza así que cambie un poco las cosas.

Llegó la noche y con ella la cena, después nos fuimos a dormir, Thomas estaba agotado por las practicas con la pequeña Briceida, en verdad la chica tenía energía, mi amado se durmió rápidamente y aunque no me hubiese molestado hacer el amor esa noche, preferí dejarlo dormir. Tras un año de casados le comencé a rogar a mi diosa por la llegada de un hijo.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, me hallaba en el altar de Afrodita y sentí su perfume, su presencia, esa paz y ese amor infinito que solo era posible sentir si ella estaba presente, pero en ningún momento la vi, sobre su altar había una pequeña botella de color rosa con un aceite adentró, en ningún momento mi Diosa me hablo pero supe perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Con los primeros rayos de Sol me desperté, acaricié a mi esposo para que se despertara, Thomas poco a poco abrió los ojos y embozo una sonrisa al verme.

— Que hermoso amanecer — dijo al mirarme, rápidamente se colocó sobre mí —. Hay algo que no hicimos anoche, pero estamos a tiempo de hacerlo — me hizo sonreír su picardía matutina, me comenzó a besar al cuello.

— Sí, me lo debes — mi risa era el reflejo del deseo que sentía por él — pero hoy quiero ir a la playa, quiero hacerte el amor en la arena, bajo el sol, y con las olas que lleguen a mi piel — hablé, pero fue como si no fuese yo la que dijera esas cosas, ya que en ningún momento pensé en eso.

— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí — se levantó de la cama para cambiarse, y yo hice lo mismo aunque me sentía muy extraña por lo que me acababa de pasar, vi una botella de color rosa entre mis cosas y fue cuando el sueño vino a mi cabeza, sonreí y tomé la botella.

Thomas ordenó alistar un pequeño bote que nos llevara hasta "La playa" ese era nuestro lugar, una playa que sólo se le llegaba por bote y que era una pequeña porción de arena escondida entre rocas macizas que se elevaban casi hasta el propio firmamento. Era un lugar caprichoso de la naturaleza ya que tenía una forma perfecta de U y nadie ni siquiera los que viajaran en barco podían divisar la playa a solo que entraran por el estrecho que hacían las enormes montañas de roca.

Lugar paradisíaco, eso era nuestra "Playa", con el agua cristalina, prácticamente transparente. Thomas soltó el ancla del pequeño bote tratando de quedar lo más cerca de la orilla, siempre me asombraba que fuerte son los hombres, pues la distancia entre el puerto de Troya y "La Playa" no es para nada corta, Alejandro remaba sin si quiera cansarse y al llegar a "La Playa" estaba lleno de energía. Thomas remaba pues nos gustaba ir a ese lugar completamente solos.

— Vamos, pásame la canasta — gritó desde el agua que le llegaba casi al cuello.

— La marea esta alta, ¿estas seguro de que llegas a la orilla sin mojar la comida? — pregunte viendo que además de alta, la corriente estaba un poco intranquila.

— Me ofendes con tu duda —dijo asombrado por mi duda, pero risueño.

— Disculpa esposo mío, soy una atrevida al dudar —le lancé un beso y pasándole la canasta. Thomas llego a las orillas sin dificulta puso los alimentos allí y se devolvió a la embarcación para buscarme a mí.

— Te toca — estiró las manos para atraparme al dejarme caer de la pequeña nave, pero preferí un clavado y salir más adelante, al salir a la superficie para tomar aire le dije:

— A que no me ganas.

— CLARO QUE SI — ambos nadamos lo más rápido posible, y aunque yo tenía ventaja como siempre Thomas era más rápido, llegamos a la orilla con la respiración muy agitada.

— La próxima vez….te…dejo ganar — dijo, le tiré un puñado de arena y me levanté tomando bastante aire para ver si así podía aminorar el ritmo de mi respiración.

— Esta bien señor mío, lo acepto eres más fuerte — Thomas aún estaba tendido en la arena boca arriba y lo miré a los ojos para con total arrogancia decirle — Pero yo soy más inteligente, más bonita, y mucho más sensual.

Hizo una gran O con su boca y lanzó su mano para cogerme pero me fui corriendo hacía donde estaba la canasta, él se levantó y me persiguió dándome alcance con facilidad. Caímos en la arena él sobre mí, me tomó de las muñecas juntándolas y poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza.

— Retráctate de lo que has dicho — dijo amenazándome de hacerme cosquillas con la mano que tenía libre.

— NO — le grite como niña malvada.

— Anaïs, Retráctate eso es mentira yo soy más sensual — dijo jugando, los dos nos echamos a reír con fuerza, todo era un juego y nos reíamos a más no poder, cuando paramos un poco él seguía encima de mí, pero había liberado mis manos, le tomé el rostro para hacer que me viese.

— Es cierto, eres muy sensual — lo comencé a besar con fuerza, lo abracé e hice que giráramos para yo quedar encima de él. No podía parar de besarlo — Te deseo Thomas, te deseo tanto amor — dije mientras besaba todos los lugares de su cara.

— Y yo a ti amor… eres divina… divina — susurró para comenzarme a quitar el vestido, nuestros cuerpos desnudos se amaron sobre la arena cálida.

Después comimos, pero no nos vestimos, adorábamos poder estar desnudos en ese lugar, solo viéndonos o nadando, o hablando o simplemente haciéndonos el amor hasta no poder más. Luego de comer nos adormitamos un poco abrazados sobre la manta que trajimos en la canasta, al despertar nos amamos para después nadar libres en el mar.

Canto l: La Cueva

Nadar desnudos era la mayor sensación de libertad, si nos hundíamos cerca de las rocas de la derecha se veía la entrada de una cueva submarina. Thomas ese día decidió entrar, nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, me asusté mucho al verlo entrar no me atreví a seguirlo ya que yo tenía mucho más tiempo sumergida en el agua y me faltaba aire, salí a superficie aterrada de que algo pudiera pasarle, pero estaba muy cansada como para sumergirme enseguida, pasaron varios minutos y Thomas no terminaba de salir de la cueva.

Tomé mucho aire y me hundí para buscarlo al llegar a la entrada me encontré con su cara, me tomó de la mano y me hizo señas de que entrara, le dije que no con un ademán, pero Thomas me haló.

Nadamos una distancia considerable para estar sin respirar, pero en el momento que decidí devolverme él me hizo una seña y vi una especie de hueco en el techo, cuando nadamos hacía él salimos a una especie de cueva, tome aire con fuerza y me quede viendo a mi alrededor.

— ¡Por Poseidón! acá debe de vivir una sirena — dije maravillada por todo lo que veíamos, por un hueco no muy grande en techo de la caverna entraba luz y aire.

— Ven — dijo ofreciéndome su mano para que saliese del agua, era un lugar enorme con miles de conchas de todos los colores y brillaban como si del mismo oro se tratase.

— El reinado de Poseidón es mucho más maravilloso que lo que uno puede ver — dije recorriendo aquel lugar tan novedoso, las formas que hacían las piedras era en verdad únicas pues parecían que las hubiesen tallado para que quedaran en punta tanto del suelo al techo, como del techo al suelo, había algo especial en ese lugar que hacía que la arena brillase.

— ¿Qué crees que sea? — le pregunte tomando un puñado en la mano

— No tengo idea, pero hace que brille mucho.

— Te haré un collar con estas maravillosas conchas — dije sonreída tomando las más hermosas que veía.

— Será en otro momento, no tenemos en donde llevarlas y necesitamos las dos manos libres para poder salir de acá — tenía razón no teníamos ninguna prenda — recorrimos por completo la cueva habían animales extraños, y piedras de materiales brillantes que nunca antes había visto, no sé qué había en ese lugar pero me encantaba.

— Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo acá amor, es hora de irnos — dijo Thomas tomándome de la mano, nadamos y llegamos a la playa, ahora teníamos un lugar aún más secreto para nosotros.

Pasamos la tarde jugando con el agua y con la arena, nos encantaba llenarnos de arena hasta más no poder para luego dejar que el agua nos lavara, Thomas estaba feliz, por completo relajado, me había hecho el amor por la mañana tan solo por disfrutarlo y no por estar pensando en embarazarme. Saque el pequeño frasco de la cesta y unte a Thomas con él.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó al sentir que le llenaba la espalda

— Solo un aceite, te daré un confortable masaje — llene su cuerpo por completo con el aceite y le di un masaje para que se relajase lo más que pudiera, tanto se relajó que se durmió unos minutos, pero abrió los ojos, me tomó de las manos haciendo que cayese encima de él.

— Quiero hacerte mía — dijo para besarme con toda delicadeza, rodó y ahora él estaba encima — Te amo y no hay nada que me haga más feliz en el mundo que tenerte como esposa —me sonreía al oírlo y luego nos besamos profundamente y mis manos se resbalaban en su espalda aceitada.

Sus caricias se intensificaban, sus besos eran cada vez más atrevidos y prolongados, me volteó dejándome boca abajo, lleno mi espalda con sus besos, su lengua me erizaba a su paso, sus manos se colaban en lugares muy íntimos, el roce de su piel me excitaba, el sol calentaba aún más nuestros cuerpos, la brisa salina nos bañaba con su olor.

En esa posición me poseyó se sentía demasiado bien, su cuerpo estaba por completo sobre él mío, hasta sus brazos estaban sobre mis brazos, gemidos salían de nuestras bocas, tactos y roces pecaminosos en nuestras pieles; Thomas salió de mí y me volteo para enterrar su rostro y su lengua en la zona más rosa de mi cuerpo y con sus vertiginosos movimientos me colocaba en el mismos Olimpo.

Tiré de su cabello obligándolo a llegar a la altura de mi boca para besarlo con desenfado, sus manos acariciaban mis senos mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban, me voltee quedando encima de él con los movimientos de un felino cambie de posición, sentándome encima de su rostro y quedando el mío justo en su pelvis, ambos nos deleitamos dándonos placer con nuestras bocas, jugué con su hombría haciendo que se excitara más que nunca.

Thomas ya no podía seguir con lo que hacía pues trataba de acallar sus gemidos, una de sus manos apretaba mis carnes, mientras que la otra se deslizaba con suavidad dentro de mí; yo misma ya no aguantaba más, con los mismos movimientos de antes me cambie de posición para sentarme en su pelvis y así dar paso a la danza de sensaciones intensas, Thomas elevó su espalda para quedar frente a mí.

— Te deseo tanto… ah… si amor, así… ah — repetían mis labios mientras Thomas acariciaba mis montañas con su lengua.

Lo tomé por el cuello con fuerza para darle un beso en el justo momento que la pasión explotaba para ambos, caímos exhaustos sobre el paño, no hablamos sólo nos abrazamos con fuerza, al lograr recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración le bese el pecho y beso a beso subí hasta sus labios.

— Hola — le dije siendo coqueta.

— Hola — dijo sonreído.

— ¿Te Gusto? — pregunté picara.

— ¿Gustarme? jajaja, creo que no podré caminar en 3 días — dijo en son de broma — Eres demasiado buena en esto — mi cara fue un poema, le di un pequeño golpe por el hombro, eso de ser "demasiado buena en esto" era un halago, pero no uno cualquiera, era lo que se le decía a las mejores "Madame" de Troya, el muy abusador.

— Pero qué quieres que te diga si en verdad eres la mejor amante que he tenido en mi vida — dijo con cara de niño regañado.

— No sé — me dio vergüenza la situación y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

— Te amo tanto Anaïs — me dijo, pero más que decirme fue como un pensamiento en voz alta.

Almorzamos y cenamos en "La Playa" ya era de noche cuando volvimos a desembarcar en el puerto de Troya ya el Sol por completo se había escondido, entramos en nuestra habitación exhaustos, con las pieles tostadas y ardientes, más la de Thomas que la mía, tomamos un baño juntos comimos unas frutas para luego dormir plácidamente.

Canto m: La Buena Nueva

Hacían dos meses de aquel maravilloso día, Thomas había dejado el tema de los bebes por ese tiempo, estaba calmado, creo que las ansías se le habían quitado, ese día yo caminaba por la Galería Principal con Andrómaca, Electra tenía 4 años y revoloteaba a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Qué huele así? —dije con un asco increíble, a punto de volver el estómago.

— Son los inciensos del rito que realizan para el Febo Apolo — dijo Andrómaca mirándome extrañada por mi malestar desde hace días ella me miraba extraño.

— Pues tengo el estómago muy revuelto, ¡qué asco! — dije para salir corriendo de esa Galería y buscar un lugar para vomitar, salí a un pequeño balcón y no me quedo de otra de devolver el estómago en una jardinera.

— Estás embarazada — dijo Andrómaca llegando a mi altura.

— No lo creo —conteste recuperando las fuerzas luego de devolver el estómago, una doncella que me había visto llegó con una toalla y un poco de agua.

— Sí lo estas ¿Has tenido retraso? — preguntó seria.

— Sí pero eso a veces me sucede cuando estoy preocupa, he tenido demasiado trabajo en poco tiempo, estamos con la nueva casa hogar, he tenido que redactar un nuevo tratado de comercio para los egipcios, además de la remodelación de la Galería del Rey, eso ha hecho que sufra dos retrasos…— me interrumpió.

— Estás embarazada Anaïs ¿acaso no te das cuenta? — dijo feliz tomándome de los hombros para ver si reaccionaba.

— No, es que con los…— guarde silencio, nadie sabía que tenía dos hijos de Adelphos, en realidad solo el Rey, Thomas y Stelios sabían por completo la verdad de mi vida, y no es que no confiase en Andrómaca es solo que no deseaba hablar sobre ese tema en ese momento, yo me quede pensando pues era la primera vez que vomitaba y no había sufrido mareo alguno como me había pasado en mis embarazos anteriores.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó curiosa al ver que me callé y mi mente se aíslo por un momento.

— Nada, creo que lo mejor es que vaya con la partera, si es cierto que estoy embarazada, Thomas no cabrá de felicidad.

Ambas corrimos a la puerta de palacio para así tomar un carro y salir a la casa de la partera, ninguna de las dos confiábamos en los médicos de palacio así que preferimos ir a la Ciudad que esperar que ella llegase a Palacio. Apenas entramos en la humilde morada, las muchas mujeres embarazadas que estaban esperando a que la partera las viese se retiraron para así no hacernos esperar.

— Mi señora venga. Por favor acomódese acá, no debió molestarse en venir, usted me hubiese mandado a llamar y de inmediato hubiese ido a Palacio — era una mujer de unos 50 años, con rostro y ojos de gente buena, ella había traído al mundo a Electra.

— No deseaba esperar, quiero saber si estoy embarazada Selena —dije, ella me examinó y sonrió diciendo.

— Espero tener el honor de atender el parto del próximo Príncipe de Troya.

— Eso quiere decir que…— Andrómaca hablo pues yo de la emoción no podía.

— Sí mis señoras, el Príncipe Thomas será padre, y sin temor a equivocarme usted tiene 2 meses de embarazo.

Le pague buen dinero aunque ella no lo quería aceptar decía que era más que suficiente el honor de poder atender a las esposas de sus Príncipes, pero le insistí, apenas llegamos a Palacio mande organizar una gran ceremonia a favor de la Diosa Afrodita la realizadora del milagro de estar embarazada. Busque a Thomas por todo Palacio, hasta que lo encontré en un campo de entrenamiento con la joven Briceida que con un par de meses era una experta con el arco.

— Thomas — lo llamé risueña para saltarle encima y darle un fuerte abrazo.

— Hola amor — dijo con una amplia sonrisa — yo también estoy feliz de verte — le devolvió el abrazo muy contento por la emoción que había demostrado yo al verlo.

— Te amo, Te amo, Te amo tanto — dije para llenarle el rostro de seguidos besos.

— Yo también —respondió con esa sonrisa hermosa e imborrable de su dulce rostro — ¿Qué sucede amor? — no paraba de sonreír, no le dije solo me fundí con él en un apasionado beso que duro minutos en acabar.

— WOW! ¿A qué se debe esto? — pregunto feliz y embriagado de amor por mi beso.

— Amor mío soy tan feliz — tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le conté—. Estoy embarazada Thomas, tengo dos meses esperando un hijo tuyo — Briceida gritó y brincó de la emoción. Thomas se quedó serio sin decirme nada, me quede fría con su reacción.

— Un hijo —dijo en un susurro y luego se desmayó.

Canto n: La Bienvenida al no Nacido.

Unos soldados que se encontraban cerca me ayudaron a levantar a Thomas que dé la impresión no lograba reaccionar, lo llevaron a nuestra habitación y colocándole cerca de la nariz un frasco que contenía un líquido de fuerte olor, fue que logro volver en sí.

— Vamos amor abre los ojos — le dije dulcemente sentada al lado de él, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos y me miró con detenimiento.

— Vamos Thomas dime algo — le mostré una sonrisa pero el solo susurro.

— ¡Estas embarazada!

— Sí, espero a tu hijo — una amplia sonrisa salió de mis labios. Thomas se sentó de golpe en la cama y me tomó con delicadeza el rostro.

— Yo te amo tanto — la sinceridad en sus palabras me abrumo y no supe que responder —, gracias amor por hacerme tan feliz.

— Gracias ti — susurré para darme un dulce y prolongado beso con Thomas.

Mi amado Alejandro poco a poco termino con tan entregado beso de amor y pego un grito que creo que se oyó en toda la ciudad.

— ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡VOY A SER PADREEEEEEE! — De un brinco se levantó de la cama y me tomo en brazos dando vueltas y vueltas a gran velocidad.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! JAJAJA… ME MAREOOOOOO. BAJAMEEEE JAJAJAJA — las risas por parte de ambos eran incontenibles, la felicidad era máxima en esa habitación, me coloco en el piso para llenar mi rostro de traviesos y un tanto rústicos besos.

— Debo ver a mi padre y a mi hermano tiene que saberlo — su rostro estaba iluminado de alegría, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa eterna y el verde azuelado de sus ojos parecían luceros llenos de ilusión, me hacía feliz mirar su felicidad.

— Entonces que esperas…vamos corre y cuéntales —animé y Thomas salió volado de la habitación, encontró a su padre y hermano en una de las salas de palacio y con gran felicidad se detuvo ante ellos.

— ¡PADRE! — gritó y el Rey lo miró fijamente — Padre — repitió un poco más calmado, Príamo solo lo miraba sin decir nada pues la alegría era notoria en su hijo — ¡Anaïs ESTA EMBARAZADA! — gritó a los 4 vientos y todos en la sala voltearon. Stelios fue el primero en reaccionar y abrazo a su hermano con mucha fuerza hasta lo levanto del piso como impulso por su emoción.

— ¡FELICITACIONES THOMAS! Serás padre, ahora si eres todo un hombre hermanito — Príamo tocó el hombro de su primogénito para apartarlo y así poder quedar frente a su hijo menor, un dulce abrazo le regalo el Rey a Thomas y lo beso con dulzura en la frente.

— Los Dioses te han bendecido hijo mío, estoy dichoso por ti y tu esposa, espero con que sea el primero de muchos hijos — la sonrisa de Príamo era acompañada por ojos llorosos de alegría, el rey se volteó hacía los demás presentes y dijo:

— Sacrificar a 100 bueyes gordos, que tengan mucha grasa, la hecatombe se elevara a los cielos en honor de nuestra Señora Afrodita, quiero que los demás dioses se sientan celosos por el tributo tan grande a ella, hacedora de tan maravilloso milagro como lo es un hijo — El Rey en verdad se había vuelto loco, una hecatombe era solo dada cuando se ganaba una gran guerra para así complacer a los que habitan el Olimpo, en verdad mi señor Príamo nos agasajaba con semejante fiesta en honor de nuestro no nacido.

Andrómaca me llevo hasta la sala en donde estaban nuestros hombres y demás miembros de la realeza troyana, el Rey fue el primero en divisar mi presencia.

— ¡Hija Mía! —me llamó caminando hacia mí con sus manos extendidas, me abrazó tiernamente y me dijo al oído — Bendito sea tu vientre contenedor de mi nuevo nieto — un beso en cada mejilla termino con tan afable saludo.

— Mi Señor Pría…— frunció el ceño y enseguida supe mi error así que rectifique diciendo — Padre, gracias por tu bendición y gracias por tan magnifico agasajo para nuestra diosa.

— Todo lo que pueda hacer se queda corto para manifestar mi alegría.

— ¡CUÑADA! — la voz característica de Stelios causo estruendo entre los presentes, sin decir nada me tomó por la cintura alzándome con total facilidad por los aires y dándome vueltas, después con delicadeza me coloco en el suelo, dos sonoros besos me obsequiaron.

— Gracias por hacer de este niño todo un hombre — dijo señalando a Thomas.

— De nada — respondí aguantando la carcajada pues Thomas le puso cara de pocos amigos a su hermano.

Todo el mundo nos felicitó y por la noche el rey hizo de conocimiento público la noticia pues él mismo mando a reunir al pueblo en las puertas de Palacio y les dio la buena nueva. El Dios Dionisio también fue muy agasajado ese día pues barriles y barriles de Vino se tomaron, los troyanos al contrario de los griegos no temían a los efectos del vino y bebían hasta perder la conciencia.

El menú de la cena lo elegí yo, ya que Thomas deseaba complacerme hasta en lo más mínimo, en verdad la comida estuvo divina; después Thomas y yo danzamos hasta quedar agotados, me sorprendió ver que tan queridos éramos, pues en realidad la gente estaba contenta por nosotros, se hizo la madrugada y la fiesta continuaba, pero yo tenía mucho sueño y en verdad estaba cansada.

— No aguanto más amor, deseo retirarme, me da vergüenza pues toda esta celebración es por nosotros, pero estoy agotada — nos hallábamos abrazados, él tomándome de la cintura y yo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, bajo la luz de la luna en un pequeño balcón del salón, pues deseábamos tomar un poco de aire.

— Si mi dueña está cansada, entonces yo la llevare a descansar — dijo de una manera extraña que no supe descifrar, no fue dulce, o normal, era más bien con un aire de seducción y deseo que nunca antes había visto reflejado en su voz, sin contar que la palabra "Dueña" me sorprendió mucho, me tomo en brazos y atravesó media sala conmigo cargada se acercó a su padre.

— La futura madre está muy cansada padre, así que nos retiraremos de la fiesta, excúsanos con todos y da las gracias de nuestra parte por las bendiciones y la presencia de todos.

— Así lo haré hijo, retírense sin que los vean yo me encargo de los invitados.

Mi amado y yo llegamos a nuestro aposento y con toda delicadeza me coloco en la cama, se me quedo mirando con ternura por largo rato sin emitir palabra alguna.

— Eres tan hermosa — susurró, rompiendo el silencio.

— Son tus ojos los que me ven así — dije acostándome por completo en el lecho.

— No solo son mis ojos, cualquiera que se aprecia de conocer la belleza exaltaría la tuya ante cualquier otra criatura en este mundo — semejante halago me dejo muda, jamás me había dicho algo tan hermoso, en realidad quise responder pero no supe que decir y un simple.

— Gracias amor — fue lo que salió de mis labios.

— No hay nada que agradecer solo digo la verdad — se acostó sobre mí con delicadeza me regalo un corto beso en los labios para después hacer un desfile de besos hasta mi oído y voz baja decirme.

— Gracias amor, gracias por ser tan mía, gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por darme un hijo…gracias Anaïs…Gracias por existir y compartir tu vida conmigo — me beso dulce y profundamente la mejilla, y de nuevo me quede sin hablar, ¿Es posible ser más amada? Me cuestione en ese momento, y la respuesta fue un "No" no era posible ser más amada de lo que ya era, el amor de Thomas hacia mí no tenía límites y en ese momento me lo demostraba, no sé si por causa del embarazo o en verdad por lo hermosa y sentidas que eran sus palabras, unas lágrimas se resbalaron por mis ojos.

— Gracias a ti amor mío, has sido tu quien me ha dado la vida, pues antes de ti mi mundo no giraba y mi corazón no latía —nos fundimos en un dulce beso de amor que con suavidad llego a su fin, Thomas cambio de posición quedando a mi lado para luego tomarme entre sus brazos y hacerme reposar en su pecho.

No hablamos más, no era necesarias las palabras, simplemente pasaron los minutos hasta que el sonido de su corazón me relajo y el ritmo de su respiración me arrullo para así quedar sumergida en el mundo de Morfeo y tener los más gratos y placenteros sueños.

_**Continuará…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola mis amores**_

_**Las saludo desde NYC, muchísisisisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo, por dejarme mis adorados rw SON LO MÁXIMO gracias por aguantar tantas toneladas y toneladas de miel con chocolate, pero en el momento que menos piensen eso cambiará jajajajajaja.**_

_** Son las mejores, un besote**_

_**Stef.-**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

Canto p: El Embarazo

Ya 4 meses habían pasado desde la noticia de mi embarazo, mi barriga era prominente ya eran 6 meses en estado, todos apostaron por adivinar el sexo del bebe, me causaba gracias verlos decir ES VARON y otros decir CLARO QUE NO ES NIÑA, hasta que la partera se acercó a Thomas y Stelios para decirles.

— Puede que sea un varón y una niña — los tres volteamos a ver a la partera muy sorprendidos — La barriga de su esposa es exagerada, de seguro son gemelos — Thomas y yo nos quedamos de una sola pieza.

— ¿DOS? — preguntó Thomas incrédulo.

— Sí, dos — dijo ella.

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! — gritó mi amado, me abrazoócon fuerza y me alzó del suelo.

— Cuidado — le dije entre risas y traviesos besos.

— ¡Te amo! — estaba que saltaba de felicidad al saber que eran dos bebes y no uno los que venían en camino, ahora menos me dejarían hacer nada, a la pobre Andrómaca le habían dado todo mi trabajo social, Thomas decía que no debía agitarme con nada, y el trabajo político y económico se lo habían pasado a otros consejeros del rey.

Cuando estaba rondando los 7 meses caminaba tranquila por los jardines del gran palacio de Troya, pero de repente sentí un dolor intenso en mi vientre, caí de rodillas por el dolor, las damas de compañía que tenía salieron corriendo a buscar ayuda para llevarme a mi habitación, Stelios se encontraba cerca y llego hasta a mí.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! — grité del dolor, mi cuñado se arrodilló ante mí, le tomé con fuerzas de los brazos — Stelios voy a parir — me alzó en peso y me llevó hasta mi habitación.

Thomas se encontraba haciendo un trabajo en las murallas, su fuerte no era la milicia sino la ingeniería y arquitectura así que inspeccionaba unas obras nuevas.

La partera llegó, y me examinó.

— Aún no es hora, faltan dos meses — dijo la mujer.

— ¡ESTOY PARIENDO! — grité haciendo puños con las sabanas.

— No lo estas, entiéndeme Anaïs no debes parir ahora, es muy peligroso para ti y para tus bebes, mírame — me dijo tomándome del rostro — respira igual que yo, vamos — la imité en su respiración, y poco a poco desapareció el dolor, había sufrido un pequeño sangrado eso preocupo a la partera y a todos.

— No quiero que se levante de la cama hasta el día que para — me ordeno.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté atónita.

— Es muy riesgoso lo que acaba de suceder Princesa Anaïs, por su seguridad y la de los niños no debe levantarse de la cama a solo que sea muy necesario.

— Has perdido la cabeza mujer, yo no me puedo quedar dos meses en una cama — no lo aceptaría.

— Anaïs debes hacer caso — dijo Andrómaca siendo la única presente en el habitación.

— Mi señora — la partera miró a Andrómaca significativamente, pero decidió hablar — Este no es su primer bebe, ¿con los anteriores tuvo algún problema? — Andrómaca se sorprendió al oír aquello, yo me quede fría.

— No, tengo un niño que está por cumplir 8 años y una niña de 5 años — Andrómaca se llevó la mano a la boca para poder cerrársela.

— Mi señora por dentro usted está muy maltratada, no sé qué haya sucedido, con todo respeto tampoco me incumbe, pero a causa de lo que usted sabe que sufrió, sus órganos quedaron lastimados, que estos niños nazcan será un milagro, y si el milagro se da, lo recomendable es que no le dé más hijos a mi señor Thomas.

— Entiendo — dije limpiándome las lágrimas, le hubiese dado 6 hijos si él así lo quisiese, pero sabía a lo que se refería la partera, tantos años de golpes por mi vientre y de constantes violaciones que casi me matan, me habían dañado por dentro, desde que había llegado a Troya los nombres de Adelphos y Mithos habían estado olvidados para mí pero una vez más aparecían en mi mente, y una vez más los maldecía con todo mi odio.

— Te puedes retirar Selena, deja las indicaciones con mi dama de compañía, te haré caso y no me levantaré de esta cama hasta el día que mis hijos nazcan — La mujer se retiró y Andrómaca se sentó en mi cama, no me pregunto nada tan solo me dijo con dulce voz.

— No te preocupes Anaïs, yo cuidare de ti, serás mucho más feliz y consentida de lo que ya estas — me brindo una tranquilizadora sonrisa — y ya verás que en dos meses esos niños nacerán fuertes como su padre y tan bellos como su madre — Estaba desmoralizada, voltee mi mirada hacía la ventana y mis lágrimas volvieron a aflorar.

— No llores mi niña — dijo sentándose junto a mí y acariciando mis cabellos — todo estará bien, no es más que un susto.

— Quiero ver a Thomas — dije con un hilo de voz, solo quería verlo a él, quería que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaría bien.

— Stelios en persona lo fue a buscar, pero está lejos, lo sabes, ya no tardarán mucho en llegar — voltee a mirar a Andrómaca, me continuaba acariciando el cabello.

— Perdóname.

— ¿Perdonarte? — dijo sorprendida — Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, ¿por qué dices eso?

— No te conté la verdad, me has aceptado en tu casa, me has brindado tu sincera amistad, y no sabes nada de mi pasado — mi llanto se intensificaba, en verdad estaba muy triste.

— No me importa tu pasado, te conozco, conozco tu corazón, eres noble, inteligente, excelente amiga y amas mucho a mi cuñado, eso es lo único que a mí me interesa saber de ti — Andrómaca era una mujer increíble, arranco de mí una sonrisa.

— Lo que paso no ha sido algo bueno, quiero contártelo, debes saberlo por mí, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, quiero a Thomas — me desespere por verlo, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, me coloque de medio lado y mis lágrimas silentes bajaban libres por mi mejilla.

— Ya va a venir, no te pongas así por favor, no es bueno para los bebes — me dijo intentando calmarme, pero no lo logro, solo me calmaría verlo.

Thomas llego a palacio alterado, prácticamente mato al caballo que lo trajo desde las murallas, el pobre animal corrió al límite de sus fuerzas, pero la angustia de mi amado Alejandro era aún peor que la mía, Stelios logró alcanzarlo en una galería cerca de la habitación.

— Thomas espera por el amor a Apolo.

— QUIERO VERLA — gritó desesperado, Stelios lo tomaba con fuerza de los brazos, y lo empujaba para que retrocediera.

— PRIMERO TE DEBES CALMAR — la partera que aún hablaba con la dama de compañía, se acercó a ellos.

— QUITATE — Thomas no lograba razonar solo quería llegar a mi lado.

— Mis señores — hablo bajo la mujer.

— Mujer dime ¿cómo está? — Thomas la tomo con fuerza de los brazos.

— Ahora está bien mi Príncipe.

— Vamos Alejandro cálmate, deja que la partera te diga cómo esta Anaïs — Selena le contó todo a Thomas, desde que debía permanecer en cama y sin angustias, hasta las causas del porqué de mi malestar.

Thomas reacciono muy mal, le dio puñetazos a la pared hasta lograr romperse ambas manos, Stelios lo detuvo antes de que se hiciera más daño, lo abrazó para inmovilizarlo y como cuando eran niños lloro en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

— Todo estará bien hermano, ahora tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte por ti y por ella, sobre todo por Anaïs, las mujeres cuando están en espera parece que se volviesen locas, por todo lloran o se ponen eufóricas, sé de lo que te hablo, vamos Thomas cálmate — mi querido Alejandro se secó las lágrimas.

— Ve a que te venden esas heridas, si vas a ver a Anaïs no puedes estar cabizbajo o molesto, debes estar bien, fuerte y darle muchos ánimos a ella, todo saldrá bien Thomas, ya verás que en dos meses tendrás a un par de bebes en tus brazos y una maravillosa esposa a tu lado.

— Tienes razón en cada una de tus palabras Stelios — Thomas fue a que una mucama le curara las manos que ya comenzaban a dolerle demasiado, le dieron un preparado de yerbas para el dolor y se encamino calmo a sus aposentos.

— Gracias a los Dioses que llegas — dijo Andrómaca, para darle un beso a su cuñado y salir de la habitación. Al escucharla me voltee y lo miré llorosa.

— Amor mío — dijo y corrió hasta mi lado, me abrazó con fuerza.

— Nuestros bebes Thomas — dije muy bajito.

— No llores mi vida —secó con sus manos mis lágrimas — Todo va a estar bien — me brindo su más tierna sonrisa.

— Pero es que…— dije casi haciendo pucheros.

— Sé todo, la partera me lo informo y no tienes de que preocuparte, te aburrirás un poco, pero solo un poco, pues yo me voy a quedar contigo todo el tiempo — me hablaba completamente entusiasmado —, además así tendré la excusa perfecta para no tener que estar inspeccionando las obras y comiendo polvo y llevando Sol — tanto dio que me hizo reír, sabía que mentía Alejandro adoraba ir a las obras, comer polvo y llevar sol al punto que su piel pareciera la de un moro.

— Eres un mentiroso —dije un poco melancólica.

— ¡YO! — gritó haciendo bufonadas — Claro que no señora mía, voy a ser muy feliz al no salir de este cuarto y estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, ya veras, podemos pintar, leer, escribir, jugar KATA (es un juego como el ajedrez), además me puedes enseñar a tejer, así le haré algo a mis hijos, eso sí — bajo la voz como hablando en secreto — ni se te ocurra decírselo a Stelios o no me dejará en paz por el resto de mi vida — volví a reír con sus ocurrencias — y sobre todo podemos comer hasta ponernos muy gordos — su sonrisa era encantadora y contagiosa.

— Tengo miedo — me sincere.

— Pues no lo tengas, yo estoy a tu lado y no dejare que nada te pase a ti o a mis bebes, yo te protegeré siempre — me beso tan dulce y amorosamente que todo miedo o tristeza se fue de mi lado, mi amor me llevo en brazos hasta el baño, por largo tiempo nos bañamos juntos mientras le hablábamos a nuestros bebes.

— Ni se les ocurra salir aún, miren que aún no es tiempo, ¿me oyeron? — decía gracioso pegando su cara cerca de mi barriga y después pegando el oído, maravillosamente los bebes patearon dándole respuesta a su padre.

— ¿Ves? No son tontos, no saldrán hasta que estén listos — me eche a reír con fuerzas, mi marido era una bendición.

No me dejo hacer absolutamente nada, me secó, me vistió, me metió en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos hablando y hablando de cómo serían nuestros hijos.

Canto q: El Nacimiento

Los meses restantes pasaron, en verdad que se me hizo muy difícil estar todo el tiempo en cama pero Thomas siempre se mantuvo a mi lado dándome ánimos.

— Estoy desesperada — dije a punto de romper en lágrimas.

— Mi Princesa, has de ser fuerte — dijo Alejandro, casi en burla por mi sufrimiento.

— Moriré Thomas, moriré de aburrimiento, las patadas de los bebes es lo más emocionante que me sucede en el día.

— ¿Sí? Pues soy yo lo más emocionante de noche — gateo hasta mí viéndose completamente seductor, me beso de tal manera que me dejo sin aliento, cuando termine con tan sentido beso.

— ¡WOW! Me falta el aíre — acaricié sus labios con mis dedos, pero mi pesar volvió y le dije — No es de noche Thomas — mi amado estalló en risas y me dijo como pudo.

— No hace falta que sea de noche, ahora mismo si lo quieres — me comenzó a besar como loco, la partera nos había dicho que debíamos hacer el amor con frecuencia, que eso mejoraría las condiciones del parto y mi amado Thomas lo tomó al pie de la letra.

— Oh! Oh! — dije separándome de él

— ¿Qué sucede amor?

— Ya vienen — dije sentándome en mi cama, sintiendo la leve contracción.

— ¿Quién viene? — dijo sin comprender nada y sentándose a mi lado, con toda calma lo miré.

— Tus hijos son los que vienen — en ese instante la contracción fue muy fuerte, me acosté en la cama y aguante el grito tomando a Thomas con fuerza de la mano.

— ¡Por Afrodita! —se puso muy nervioso — Voy por Selena ya vuelvo. Se levantó para ponerse ropa, pues estaba desnudo, apenas amanecía y le agradaba dormir sin prenda alguna.

— ¡APURATE! — le grité haciendo puños con las sabanas, con lo nervioso que estaba no atinaba a ponerse nada, pero al fin se vistió y salió disparado al cuarto de su hermano.

— ANDRÓMACA, ANDRÓMACA — gritaba mientras casi tumbaba la puerta de golpes, Stelios salió medio vestido también, era muy temprano, apenas salían los rayos del sol.

— ¿QUÉ TE PASA? — dijo Stelios molesto por el tocar.

— YA VIENEN — gritó haciendo a un lado a Stelios para así buscar a Andrómaca.

— Andrómaca, ya viene… Anaïs… mis hijos — no coordinaba en lo que decía pero ambos entendieron, salió corriendo a mi habitación.

— BUSCA A SELENA — gritó desde la galería.

Thomas en persona corrió a buscar a la partera, no tenía paciencia para mandar a algún soldado, Selena a penas lo vio entrar supo que yo estaba en labor, y tranquilizo a mi amado que nuevamente sacrificaría a los caballos de su carro por hacerlos correr al máximo.

— Tranquilo mi buen Príncipe, su esposa estará bien — dijo Selena para que no matara a los animales de tanto apurarlos.

Apenas llego Selena y me reviso comentó:

— Estas madura — una sonrisa afable me tranquilizo — Pronto Troya estará de fiesta pues nuevos Príncipes nacerán — unas 4 horas de parto pasaron cuando salió de mi un pequeño y hermoso bebe.

— Un varón — dijo alegre sujetándolo de los pies y el llanto de mi hijo se oyó fuerte hasta llegar a los oídos de Thomas, Stelios y Príamo que esperaban nerviosos cerca de la habitación.

— Nació — dijo Thomas deteniéndose en su ir y venir — Ahora si entrare — corrió hasta las puertas de la habitación pero las mujeres que iban y venían con toallas, agua y algunas otras cosas, no lo dejaron entrar.

— PERO YA NACIÓ — gritó desesperado por verme.

— Sí, mi señor pero falta uno, aún no puede pasar.

Selena coloco a mi pequeño varón en mi pecho, estaba lleno de sangre, Andrómaca y yo nos miramos y lloramos ambas de la emoción.

— Hola mi amor — dije y mi bebe me tomo con su manita mi dedo — que bello eres — le dije suave dándole un beso en su frente.

— Espera debo asearlo —Andrómaca y lo tomó para ir a limpiarlo, por unos 15 minutos estuve bien, pero mucha sangre botaba.

Thomas aún más nervioso veía como mantas y más mantas salían manchadas de la habitación.

— VAMOS ANAÏS, TU ERES FUERTE, VAMOS — gritaba Selena para darme ánimos.

Yo no aguantaba más, sentí que las fuerzas se me iban, pero mi bebé estaba a punto de llegar y no me daría por vencida, quería estar con Thomas, lo había pedido varias veces, pero Selena me decía que este no era lugar para hombres, el dolor fue tan intenso que grite con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡THOMAAAAAS! — Thomas casi tumbo la puerta, se llevó por el medio a todas las doncellas de Palacio que no lo dejaban entrar y llego hasta mi lado, para tomarme la mano.

— Amor — dije con calma, pues ya pasaba el dolor y ahora volvía a descansar.

— Señor, debe salir — dijo Selena con calma.

— Ni con un ejército me mueven de acá —contestó con cara de pocos amigos así que Selena no insistió.

— Vamos amor, solo una vez más, vamos — me decía para darme fuerzas, yo en medio del dolor, sujete la parte posterior de mis rodillas y me fui hacia delante, pujando lo más fuerte que pude, cuando caí rendida en mi cama, casi a punto de perder el conocimiento un bebe lloró con fuerza.

— Es otro varón — Thomas estaba emocionadísimo, hasta que proceso la palabra de "Otro" y dijo — ¿No hay niñas?

— No mi señor, tiene dos varones fuertes y hermosos — me sonrío, y Andrómaca le dio al primero de mis hijos que estaba completamente aseado.

— ¡Por Zeus! Que hermoso eres — el bebé le sonrió y le tomó del dedo con fuerza — Se está riendo — Thomas dejo salir sus lágrimas de felicidad, estaba tan feliz, se acercó hasta mí que estaba bañada en sudor y me besó la frente.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti — sus labios me regalaron un dulce beso, Andrómaca termino de asear al segundo bebe y me lo dio.

— Hola belleza — le dije pero aún no dejaba de llorar.

— Son idénticos — dijo la nueva tía con una enorme sonrisa.

— No lo son — dijo Thomas — Tú te llamaras Alejandro — dijo señalando al que tenía entre mis brazos.

— Y tú te llamaras Mauricio — dijo señalando a su primogénito.

— Que así sea — sentencié feliz, pero muy débil.

— Por favor, salgan, debo de atender a mi Señora, está muy débil — dijo Selena muy sería Andrómaca tomó al pequeño Alejandro de mis brazos y así salieron para enseñarles a mis hijos a su tío y a su abuelo.

No sé por cuanto tiempo me quede dormida, pero cuando desperté ya estaba entrada la noche, desde mi habitación escuchaba la algarabía de la fiesta de bienvenida para mis hijos, y las humeantes hecatombes se sentían en el aire, Selena estaba sentada, solo ella y yo estábamos en la habitación.

— Que bien que despierta mi señora, es hora de comer para sus pequeños — me sentía mucho mejor, con más fuerzas — Pero antes usted debe de comer — salió del cuarto a ordenar mi comida a una de mis damas.

— ¡Mi amor! — dijo Thomas entrando a la habitación con mis hijos, uno en cada brazo, Selena lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza desaprobando a Thomas.

— No ha querido soltar a los niños desde que llegaron a esta mundo — parecía que estaba metiendo un chisme, Thomas se volteó y le sonrió mostrándole a los bebes de forma burlona.

— Y no los soltaré — se volteó hacía mí y se sentó a mi lado — a cuál quieres que te pase — me mostró su brazo derecho en donde mi hijo dormía plácidamente — a Mauricio — después me mostró el izquierdo donde mi bebe con unos hermosos ojos verdes estaba despierto pero tranquilo — o a Alejandro.

— A los dos — le dije con una sonrisa.

— Esta bien, pero solo por un ratito, después me los devuelves — parecía un niño con sus juguetes, no los quería soltar, a ninguno de los dos, tome a Alejandro, ya que no quería despertar a Mauricio.

— Hola precioso — me sonrió, movía sus manos como queriéndome tocar la cara así que me lo acerque y mi hijo con sus manitas toco todo mi rostro de manera dulce y juguetona, mis lágrimas de felicidad volvieron a salir y mire a Thomas.

— Sabe que eres su mamá — me trajeron la comida y devolví a Alejandro a su padre, comí rápido, para así darle de comer a ellos antes de que llorasen.

Mauricio seguía dormido en los brazos de su padre, mientras Alejandro comía de mí, mis cachetes se pusieron rojos por las cosquillas que me daba amamantarlo, pero igual me tuve que aguantar. Thomas estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando con detenimiento cada movimiento de Alejandro al comer.

— Te Amo Anaïs — dijo rompiendo con el profundo silencio. Me voltee a mirarlo asombrada por sus sinceras palabras.

— No hay hombre más feliz en el mundo que yo y eso es gracias a ti — nos besamos apasionadamente, solo su boca y la mía existían, su aliento y su lengua me afirmaron su amor, pero Mauricio lloró mientras su hermano aún comía, y eso nos sacó de nuestro estupor, pero no fue malo, por el contrario nos reímos al ver a Mauricio hacer pucheros a punto de llorar con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo hacemos? — dijo muerto de la preocupación, y levantándose para calmar a Mauricio.

— Calma, ¿hay dos o no? — dije sonreída, en verdad que tener dos bebes al mismo tiempo no sería fácil.

Tomé a mi Mauricio y lo pegué de mi otro seno, chupo con fuerza y casi me hace gritar pero me aguante, el pobre en verdad que tenía hambre, Alejandro termino su cena y solito se despegó de mi pecho, se lo di a Thomas.

— Amor debes de sacarle los gases — Thomas cargo al bebe y me miro aterrorizado.

— ¿Y cómo es eso? — me eche a reír y le dije.

— Bueno ponlo en el hombro y …

— Yo le explico mi señora — dijo Selena, que tomó al bebe y lo puso en la posición adecuada, en ese momento nos dio una clase magistral de cómo hacer con los gemelos.

Después de que comieron se volvieron a dormir y los acostamos a cada uno en su cuna, mi amado se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome con fuerza y llenándome de besos.

— La celebración parece estar muy buena — dije ya que la música era audible en las habitaciones.

— Mi padre se ha vuelto loco, ha hecho de todo y la celebración durara 2 semanas en toda la ciudad, ya Andrómaca hizo los arreglos y Troya será adornada en tributo a nuestros hijos.

— Tu padre está loco, pero lo amo por eso ¿no vas a bajar? — me miro extrañado.

— Y dejar de estar contigo y con mis hijos, cómo se te ocurre, claro que no voy a bajar — mi amado se acomodó mejor y ambos nos quedamos nuevamente dormidos, pero a las 3 horas un par de llantos incesantes nos despertaron, era hora de volver a comer y de cambiar a los bebés.

_**Continuará…**_

_**P.D. este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. La miel chorrea por todos lados**_


End file.
